I'm at War ON HOLD!
by CMCE21
Summary: Their love was unheard of, completely unacceptable! She was supposed to love a married other but with one simple gaze, the world shifted... the paths changed. A story of love, betrayal and drama. A Seth x Bella story
1. Chapter 1

**I'M AT WAR**

**Summary: **Their love was unheard of, completely unacceptable! She was supposed to love a married other, one of her own kind, but with one simple gaze, the world shifted... the paths changed. A story of love, betrayal and drama. A Seth x Bella story

_**Hey readers, please note that this was originally a Emmett and Bella story but has changed to a Seth and Bella story! The first few chapters will most likely have you all back tracking, wanting to get you out of this thinking it's an Em X Bella… it's not and I am very sorry for misleading those reader.**_

_**REPEAT: THIS IS A BELLA X SETH STORY!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all SM… and the song title is Sean Kingston's!

**Chapter 1:** The Intruder

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I'd just finished hunting when I caught that ever so familiar scent fill my nose; I felt it flare in annoyance as I held onto Alice's hand tighter, practically dragging my wife across the green field.

"You knew!" I said accusingly to her.

"Em, I swear… I didn't know she was coming." Alice replied as golden eyes became slightly darker. "Why is she here?" she hissed as we rounded the bend before leaping easily over the river.

"_I was just in the area… Thought I'd drop in and see y'all!"_ I really hated her. She was the devil's spawn that girl and unfortunately she is immortal so I couldn't get rid of the problem easily! Alice would definitely help me but then Rosalie and Jasper were always an issue there. The 3 of them were close, like the 3 were in love or something… _I'm never going to understand that relationship_

"_Oh, Bella! Thank you!" _The sound of Esme's welcoming voice to the _intruder_ caused Alice to take the lead. She hated Bella just as much as I did. _"I love your visits! I don't know why you just don't stay!"_

The sound of her chuckle pissed me off to the point that I didn't slow to open the door, just went flying straight into it, the door cracking in protest before shattering into a million splitters.

"EMMETT!" Esme's shocked voice screamed. "ALICE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He voice was viscous as she hissed, falling into a crouch.

Ignoring the others in the room, Alice and I subconsciously took a step back, regret immediately filling me. _Cursing Esme means pain! Cursing Esme means pain! Cursing Esme means pain!_ I repeated the words in my head, fear filling me.

"Esme… I –" Alice stumbled over her words, fear evident in her own voice.

Esme straightened up, a scowl expressed dangerously on her face as Carlisle's eyes squinted angrily.

"I'm sorry… that was my fault…" I said sincerely. This was all Bella's fault! She always brought the violent side out of me!

"Why did you do that?" Our mother spat angry and impatient.

"I believe he is still holding a grudge against me Emse." Bella spoke with a fold of her arms over her chest, her face also in a scowl.

Esme sent a final glare before turning to Bella, Carlisle following suite as Jasper entered the house through the back entrance with Rosalie.

"BELLA!" Rosalie screamed excitedly before running to her fucking stupid friend. "What are you doing here? I've missed you!"

Bella grinned, her arms reaching out for my blonde haired sister. "Lee Lee!" She said happily as Rose ran into her arms and hugging her. I was extremely disgusted by the view in front of me and the stupid ass nickname that _my_ sister was given. How could she be so affectionate to the back stabbing bitch?

Jasper sent a glare in Alice's and my direction before moving quickly to the four others.

"Bella!" He said happily as Rosalie continued to cling to the brunette as if her life depended on it.

Bella grinned at him before releasing Rose hesitantly and moving to hug her creator.

"My Jasper! How are you?" She grinned again before placing a kiss to his cheek and hugging him.

I heard Alice huff next to me, her hand releasing mine as she folded them across her chest, mimicking Bella's previous position.

"Let's go babe." I said angrily. She knew it wasn't directed at her, she knew Bella's presence or the mere discussion of her brought back horribly painful memories and anger out of me; like I knew it did to her.

"NEITHER of you are going anywhere!" Esme snapped as she sent another glare in our direction.

All discussion stopped immediately once her statement was concluded. I couldn't help the flinch that radiated off me; why did I have to piss our mother off? _Stupid Emmett, really fucking stupid!_

I sighed, defeat causing me to rub my forehead before turning to Alice. I reached out to her, pulling her to my chest and hugging her sympathetically.

"She'll be gone soon…" I reassured so only she could hear me.

Lifting my Alice gently, I moved to the loveseat and sat her in my lap, tracing her smooth skin to relax her.

Isabella had caused my Alice so much pain since Jasper (of all vampires!) changed her about 45 years ago. Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I had been hunting when suddenly Jasper froze, his already dark eyes blackening to the extent that I knew it was dangerous to be within 5 miles of him. I pulled my mate and his behind my back and fell into a protective crouch, I feared that we might have offended him in some way. He then looked straight at Alice and my body tensed up, my teeth bared and a cautious growl building in my chest. He jumped straight over the three off us, running the direction directly behind Alice, causing my lips to curl over my teeth again, relaxing ever so slightly.

Both the girls were quick to turn around and pursuit him but I held Rosalie and Alice by their arms, forcing their protesting bodies to my own. He had the most fighting skills and I knew better then to interfere with him prey. I had the fucking scar on my shoulder to prove it!

Once I thought he was ahead far enough, I released Rosalie first since she had been struggling and growling at me to let go. I grabbed a hold on Alice's hand before we took off in the same direction as Jasper. I knew it must have been a human. No animal prey could set one of us off like that.

"JASPER! NO!" We heard Rosalie's fearful yell. Alice gave me a quick sideway glance before we both sped up.

The scene before me was terrifying. Jasper had Rosalie pinned to the ground, growling at her for interfering with his feed. I released Alice's had quickly, halted all breathing and pounced on Jasper as the young woman he had attacked let out an ear piercing scream. I locked my arms around Jasper's arms and chest, squeezing him with as much strength as I could muster.

"Jasper, calm down! That's Rose… Your love, your wife…" I spoke as soothingly as possible. "Your mate." I finished before repeating the line calmly.

Rosalie stood up, moving quickly to her mate and looking into his eyes. "Baby… Jasper, baby… It's me." She spoke so softly, looking at him with a reassuring smile. "I love you…"

Jasper seemed to calm slightly but I refused to let go. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Alice was ok; she was leant over the girl, whispering soothing words to her as she held her hand.

Jasper was mortified about what he did; attacking an innocent girl before nearly killing his own mate. He fled while Rose went to the soon-to-be vampire's side, lifting her and racing to the house. She knew Jasper needed space and she was going to give it to him.

He returned 2 days later, filthy from the amount of blood he had drank and the dirt that smothered him; he was usually the neatest of us when it came to hunting. He went straight to his Rose and dropped to his knees and begged for her forgiveness in front of all 5 us family members. She immediately dropped to her knees too, cupping his face with teary eyes before kissing him.

It was such an intimate moment between the 2 that Alice and I immediately left the pair with Carlisle and Esme following.

And then _she_ woke up.

"Emmett… I need to talk to you." Jasper interrupted my musings, his voice oddly firm.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Alice, placing a kiss to her forehead before lifting her off me and onto the vacant space next to me.

"I wish you'd stop hating on her!" He hissed at me angrily.

A scowl covered my face as I folded my arms and leaned against the cemented walls of the garage. "I hate her and it's not going to change." I snapped back.

"She apologised decades ago Emmett! To both you and Alice! She's fucking trying! She's been apologising whenever she sees you two!" He growled back as his body stiffened. "Do you know how hesitant and guilty her emotions are? Do you want to know how sorry she is?"

I smirked at him then, ignoring his comments and glad that I was getting under his skin. "Jasper, just pretend for a second would ya?" I exaggerated the fake enthusiasm into my voice and used my arms to emphasise my wording. "What would you fucking do if I was attracted to Rosalie? Wanted to kiss and hug her affectionately? Make love to her? Huh? What the fuck would you do?" I had my answer, he didn't need to respond through the mouth; I could feel the anger ripple through my body that he couldn't control.

"I'd fucking kill you!" He hissed so harshly that it took physical effort to prevent the flinch that wanted to express itself. "I'd rip you apart piece by piece and make you watch each part of your body burn." He ended with a deadly whisper, his glaring eyes darkening with the effect of his scowl; I didn't, I couldn't stop the flinch that radiated off me. If I was human, I knew I'd be shaking in my boots that would be soaked with piss.

"Then back off would you?" I nearly yelled. "The stupid slut nearly ruined my marriage! My life with my only mate would've ended!"

I stormed back inside, glaring at Bella who stood next to Rosalie. I walked straight up to her, spinning her around as everyone's attention turned to us. I knew they had heard Jasper and I anyways.

"What the hell at you doing here Bella! You know you aren't wanted!" I hissed angrily as Alice came up behind me.

"Emmett! –" I cut Esme's growl off.

"No I'm serious Bella! What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you think you've done enough damage to this family?" I hissed over my mother.

I watched as Bella's expression saddened and her body flinch slightly. GOOD!

"I'm here because I wanted to be with some of my family." She whispered. "I haven't exactly had an easy life as a nomad since I was kicked out of this coven."

A sudden wave of many emotions hit me then; anger, sadness, guilt, sadness, disappointment, dread, hatred, fear were the most dominant.

I turned to see why this was happening; Jasper was gripping the now powdered concrete wall, as he tried to rein in the emotions that everyone was feeling.

Bella suddenly sighed again, her eyes filling with tears that would never fall. "I know that I messed up when I was changed, that I nearly ruined your relationship –"

"Damn straight you did SWAN!" Alice hissed from my shoulder as Bella once again flinched.

"And I apologise, from the bottom of my dead heart, I'm so sorry…" Her voice filled with what sounded like desperation and sincerity; the whimper that Jasper expressed as his hold on the wall tightened didn't escape me and it seemed to back up her apology.

Alice hissed angrily as she crossed her arms and turned her face away. She was not forgiven.

"That's not good enough Bella." I said firmly though the feelings Jasper was sending seemed to make me want to accept it. I would never forgive Bella for that night; she was going to rip and burn Alice apart to be with me. She would not physically harm me but the damaged she had done emotionally was horrifying, something my excellent memory would never forget.

I really thought she was going to do it; she had Alice in pieces and the fire started and I blocked out of the fight with her metal shield stopping any thoughts of helping or defending my Alice. But she didn't. I don't know if it was the look I gave her, on my hands and knees begging for her to stop when she looked at me before she ended my mate's life or it was because of her own feelings. She just dropped Alice's torn apart body and her shield before falling to her knees with slouched shoulders and dry sobbed.

I heard Jasper & Emse growl, snapping me out of my thoughts. The first thing my line of vision focused on was the glare Rosalie gave us.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do that _is good enough_?" Bella snapped suddenly, her body posture no longer rigid. She stood straighter and more confident. "I've apologised millions of times, I've never looked at you two or spoken to you, I've given you space, I've fucking done as much as I could think of! And it still doesn't please you! What the hell do you want me to do?" She was now yelling at us, her lips in a tight line and her usually golden eyes were as black the night sky.

"Personally, I wish you'd just burn." Alice said with a smirk.

There were only two sounds in the room before any movement occurred; one was a gasp and the other was a growl. Jasper and Rosalie immediately fell into a crouch whilst Emse was pulled into Carlisle chest. Alice fell into her own crouch before I dropped down too.

"If that is what you wish." And before anyone could really process what was said, Bella was out the door, a slight breeze flowing past me.

"BELLA!" Jasper and Rosalie were immediately after her. Emse followed quickly while Carlisle stayed behind, disappointment the only real evident emotion on his face.

"That is NO way to treat a sister Alice and Emmett!" Carlisle's voice was venomous, sending a chill through my already dead body and making the hairs stand on me.

"_SHE _is not _MY_ sister!" Alice spat each word out and her face screwed up like she had eating human food.

"Bella is apart of this family as much as you and Emmett are Alice!" Carlisle's face was now glowering; the way that it only came when he was beyond disrespected. "I am extremely disappointed in you both. She has been through so much since she messed up and I can tell you she is extremely sorry for her previous actions."

I only nodded, the guilt evading ever fibre, every emotion in my body. I didn't want Carlisle to be disappointed in me. Though not biological, he was a father to me. He meant a lot to me and I never wanted to see him hurt, to suffer.

Alice shuffled slightly next to me, her arms falling to her sides again. "I'm sorry Carlisle, it's just not easy to forgive –"

Her beautiful voice was cut off and I was shocked to see her flying through the air before knocking out the wall and landing in the grass on the side of the house, cement dust and rocks surrounding her. A blonde blur was straddling Alice's waist before she could even sit up; her left arm rose in the air before forming a fist and coming down, a loud bang echoing off the trees before her right arm mimicked the movements and creating the same sound effect.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I had finally remembered how to shift my legs and quickly moved to the fight that was occurring.

Rosalie was slamming her closed fists into Alice's face, the sound of thunder created with every punch. I wanted to break it up, rip Rosalie off my wife and tear her to pieces for hurting her but I was suddenly in a death grip and being pulled to the powder covered grass.

"Let them at it." Jasper whispered sternly in my ear as Carlisle assisted in restraining me. The protectiveness of my wife, the need to help her that overcame me then created the muscles in my arms to flex, the force causing Jasper's arms and hands to loosen ever so slightly; just enough to pull my arm out and grab him by the throat. Though breathing was not necessary, the thought of it not being there made you somewhat panic; that's what Jasper did, he released any hold he had on me and moved his hands to his throat, frantically clawing at my hands to give him our security; to give him the air he desired.

Another loud thunderous sound echoed off in the distance, before there was a sound of cracking and a loud bang caused me to lose focus as the thought of Alice filled my head with the pain she could be in from landing and knocking over the tree. Jasper took advantage of his, gripping my shoulder and twisting it. I growled before yelling in pain and moving back; my arm still gripping my brother's throat. I stumbled backwards, anger and hurt filling me as my eyes fell on my right arm.

"If want that to be the only piece removed off you, stay there!" His voice was filled with authority as I flinched slightly and my arm loosened, dropping to the ground. I was glad my pride knew better then to fuck with Jasper; I would be detached from the rest of my body in a matter of 4 seconds maximum.

"We need to stop them!" The sound of Esme's concerned voice now filled the area as she stood in the huge whole in the wall that Alice had made. "Carlisle –" she was cut of as a piercing scream bounced of the trees. I knew that scream!

I was off into the woods before the rest of them, desperate to get to Alice and protect her; I didn't want her to be ripped to shreds all over again; I didn't want to lose her. Though Bella was gone, Rosalie and her had basic self defence training from Jasper and Bella was an exceptional kick boxer so I knew my Alice was be pretty screwed if it came down to her fighting either of the two.

My fear that had built during my short run quickly turned to shock at the scene before me; the trees that usually stood tall and thickly in this particular area had now been totally uprooted and lay on the almost muddy ground, some with hand prints indented into them from where one of the girls had gripped it and other completely cracked and broken down to the point of dust.

Rosalie stood crouched over Bella who sat on the ground in what looked like a awkwardly painful position. She quickly pushed the thick truck of a tree off her leg that seemed to be bent in an odd position. Alice stood opposing the 2, her eyes completely black as she heaved on the air around her; a smirk spread across her porcelain face. I was at her side quickly when I noticed what was wrong with Bella; somehow, her right leg had not broken off when it was in the process of being pushed forward to the point where her knee had been twisted forward.

"Evil fucking pixie!" I heard her hiss before she held her right side hip up, her thigh in the air as her foot practically touched her face. I couldn't help it, it wasn't something you see everyday and was a complete shock. My heartfelt laughter filled the entirely clearing as Alice joined it.

Her face formed a scowl as Rosalie growled at us. Jasper quickly joined the pair and was at Bella's side immediately with a total mortified expression.

I stopped laughing then as Bella whimpered. "Please move away Jasper. Leave this clearing." She said firmly as she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"What? Hell no Bella!" Of course he would protest.

Bella growled at him. "I'm going to be inflecting a lot of pain right now so please get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not leaving – Arghh!" The sound of a loud crack became audible before he yelled in what sounded like pain as he fell to the ground withering. _WHAT THE FUCK?_ I though as Alice, Esme and Carlisle gasped

Bella let out her own scream as her hands suddenly rested on her now straight leg. Rosalie looked frantic after she winced and her eyes became watered. _I'm never going to understand their relationship_

Bella was now heaving up air as she flew down to the ground, lying down as if that would lessen the pain. She had pushed her lower leg back to its correct position and the pain she must have felt doing it must've been what caused Jasper to be on his back.

Alice was suddenly laughing at the scene before her as Esme tended to Jasper. Carlisle was at Bella's side holding her hand as he examined her leg. I loved my wife to death and would never do anything to intentionally hurt or harm her in anyway but I could help the disappointed look that I casted at her. Though I hated Bella, Jasper was in pain and he is our brother; why was this amusing to her?

My glare didn't bother her in anyway as her tinkling laughter interrupted all the concerns and comfort that Bella and Jasper were receiving. It did halt however when her vision fell upon the daggers that Esme was sending her. I unconsciously took a step back, metal scolding myself for pissing my mother off for what seemed like the hundredth time in less then an hour. She gave Jasper one more concerned look as if checking if me was ok before she was in front of Alice, her glare intensifying immensely.

"This is inexcusable Alice!" She spoke rather calmly. Before I even let her continue, I dropped to my knees, threw my hand up to my chest (since my other hand was back at the house) and began my metal prayer. _Oh my fucking God! Please, please save me! Save us! Please don't let the shit it the roof! Please, I will never curse you or use your name in vain again, or Jesus! Please!_

This was the calm before a huge, mind blowing storm would hit full force. Esme Cullen was not someone you mad angry; she was one of those people who were calm and collected all the time, never angry or offended. She was a genuine. Loving person. Now she was pissed, really fucking pissed. Because of me. Me and Alice.

"Esme, darling… I think we need to help Bella and reconnect Emmett with his arm…" Carlisle spoke warily, also aware that the storm was still brewing. _Thank you daddy!_

Emse gave one finally glare to Alice, a confused look at me for my actions and a "We will continue this later" hiss before turning back to her mate and her children.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm at War**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for adding this story to your alerts/favourites! And a HUGE thank you for reviewing! Really appreciate it!**

**If you're wondering where Edward is, you'll have to be patient. He will be coming into the story but I'm not sure when… I need to set a level grounding before building on it. **** lol**

**Anyways, once again thank you for reviewing, please do keep them coming!**

**Chapter 2: Filing Cabinet**

Bella's P.O.V

I knew coming here was a bad idea but I just had to see Jasper. I guess because he was my creator, he had apart of me in him and I held a piece of him in me. I held him close to my dead heart and he reminded me in everyway of my younger brother. He was my shoulder, my closure Jasper was; my everything. And I will forever be grateful to my Rosalie for sharing him with me; though, definitely not in the same aspect. I loved him like a brother and her, a sister I had never had.

Dearest Jasper never left my side when I was changed; he felt extremely guilty for changing me and has never forgiven himself. It really annoyed me sometimes, it actually got to the point that I pinned him to the ground and threaten him to stop moping and suck it up or I'd be doing some serious damage to him, because I love be a vampire; sure I wished I could died because I could never have _him_ but I got to do things that I've been able to do. I felt free has a vampire, I didn't belong to anyone (well except Jasper) and I didn't have to report to no one.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" Rosalie frantic but soothing voice registered in my ears.

I grinned at her, letting her know I was physically fine now; emotionally, Jasper was the only one to know I was a wreck.

I heard the fight as soon as my foot touched the grass on the bay of the river, a good 15 miles away. I quickly changed my direction, racing back to the Cullens house, careful not to touch the paths that had a disgusting smell to it; I was not in the mood to deal with werewolves.

I was somewhat shocked at the sight of the house when it came into view; it definitely didn't have a hole in the wall before… and it definitely didn't have an armless Emmett and pissed of- well, much more livid Jasper in the back yard. I lost focus on that fight as I heard the sound of a thud before a tree came hurdling to the ground as a loud whimper bounced on the trees. I quickly ran to the scene just in time to push Rose out of the way from Alice's tree that she had swung at the blonde. Not lifting my leg quick enough to jump over the think tree, it caught my leg and it snapped forward.

That was the second most painful thing I've ever experienced in my life, definitely my first painful physical experience. My scream only caused Alice to voice a smug laugh, her eyes twinkling happily. I really did hate her. She was fucked in the head that girl; she had to be psychotic!

"Bella?!! Are you ok?!" The sound of Rosalie's worried voice caused me to smile slightly. I don't think she realised that like her, I was a vampire. Yes we experienced pain, but we are completely invincible to kill without fire.

"Rose, you need to chill." I said as calmly as I could. I then got a decent grip on the tree and pushed it off me, trying to stop the hiss that threaten to escape my lips from the pain. I didn't want Rosie freaking out all over again; silly girl did anyway.

"You can act all tough Bells but your face is an open book sometimes." God damn face!

"Evil fucking pixie!" I hissed as her laughter voiced itself.

I noted that Emmett was now at Alice's side and that really cut me deep. I knew he was a married man, a happily, mated man and my stupid dead heart still wanted to give itself to him. The yearning to reach him stopped immediately as his eyes suddenly shine brighter and his joyous laughter filled the clearing Alice and Rosalie had made. That just made my heart break as it recoiled to my chest and a huge sob began to develop in me.

"Bella? Bella are you ok – Oh my God!" Jasper stopped mid sentence as he saw my leg, an absolutely horrified expression setting into his face.

"Leave Jas…" I whispered, not wanting him to see or feel what I was about to do.

"No! What the fuck?!" he growled as he lowered himself to look at it more closely.

Stupid overprotective brother! "Please move away Jasper. Leave this clearing!" I tried to be stern with him but I had to keep my eyes pleading.

"What?! Hell no Bella!" He growled louder at me, an offended expression now filling his face.

"I'm going to be inflecting a lot of pain right now so please get the hell out of here!" I growled right back as I moved my hand to my fucked up, demented leg.

"Damn it Bella, do you have to be so bloody stubborn all the time?! I'm not leaving – Argh!" I let out my own scream as I pushed hard on my shin, pushing it forward to set it back in its normal place. The pain shot through me and it seemed to silence every other noise before it reverberated off into the distance. The only other sound at present was Jasper withering in the ground from the pain I was putting him through. I tried, I tried to get him away so that he wouldn't feel this horrible pain.

Once the pain had subsided slightly, I flew back on to the ground, looking up at the clouded sky, trying hard to collect my feelings so that Jasper wouldn't have to suffer anymore. I hated putting him through any pain, any anger or hurt; any unhappy emotion.

That's when I heard it, that annoying laughter filled the air. I craned my neck to see why the fucking pixie was laughing only to see Esme's back, blocking my view.

"Bella, I need you to stay still." Carlisle spoke softly yet firmly, his doctor's voice filling in. "You wont be able to walk for an hour of so." _Where'd they come from?_

I huffed before relaxing again. "I only was trying to protect Rose… Why did she have to fight for me?!" I growled, now annoyed that I couldn't leave this family in peace.

"Because you're her sister. She loves you." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Stupid, over protective fool!" I hissed angrily causing Carlisle to chuckle.

"Shut up!" Rose smirked playfully as she continued to crouch before me protectively.

"Damn you Rosalie! Totally not happy with you right now!" He felt the scowl fill me face as I glared at the sky with my arms folded across my chest.

"But you still love me!" She grinned with a gentle slap to my good leg.

I huffed childishly before I heard Emse telling Alice off. I sighed then as I lifted myself onto my elbows to watch the scene before me.

God, I felt so guilty, so disappointed and crushed about what I did. All I wanted was Emmett, him to be mine and only mine. As soon as I saw him, he smiled at me and I stopped all of my movement, halted and let my jaw hit the floor and a flood of venom flowed freely. He was breathtakingly beautiful, like seeing the sun for the first time after being blind all your life. I felt like I was on fire as he held my gaze, he made me feel so alive and excited; I knew I'd be beet red all over my body with blush.

His dimples were so gorgeous, on display for everyone to see, to increase my desire to touch them, kiss them and lick them. Oh, and his lips looked luscious and full, ready to be kissed. His short, thick, brown curls were begging for my fingers to run through it, begging me to pull them to my nose and smell the fresh cinnamon that drifted from it. His golden eyes board into my bright red ones, as if he could see straight through me, read my every thought and feel every emotion that spread through me.

That's when I took a step towards him, my feet moving on their own accord and my fingers twitching slightly to touch him. That simple movement triggered the one thing that sent me into a deep hole, make my newly dead heart shrivel up and freeze; Alice made herself known, placing her body to his side, gently gliding her hand to his broad chest before reaching up high and placing a possessive kiss to his soft looking lips.

I felt my jaw snap up, closing my mouth and eyes immediately look else where. The thought that _my_ Emmett was unavailable was taking awhile to process and I was extremely grateful that my body was aware of the situation. My right leg moved first then my left quickly followed suit and before I knew it, I was out the window and following the scent of something appetising. I could hear two sets of footsteps following quickly behind me but I didn't turn to stop; the feelings of my love still at hand. I pushed harder until I heard a distant beating noise and the quick flowing of liquid; my prey.

My first hunt was a huge, brown grizzly bear who was standing on his hind legs, his front paws coming together as if clapping, demanding me to try and mess with him. I sighed as I continued my run, letting the thoughts of Emmett and his mate file itself it the closest drawer for easy access later and let my natural instincts take over.

It was six days later, a huge storm was about to hit at any moment and Alice was torturing me. If she wasn't practically dangling Emmett in front of me, daring me to take a bite, she was all over him, saying things like _'I'll never leave you',_ or '_Our love will last forever. We are made for each other.'_ I tried so hard, I tried everything to ignore it… I would sit on the window sill looking out the window or read or play board games with Jasper and Rosalie but it's like she was screaming at me, demanding me to look at them and watch their display of affection.

I remember that first night, I sent my poor Jasper into a frenzy with my hysteric, angry emotions. I didn't know if it was purpose or if it was their normal love making session, but it was so heated and so loud.

"I'm sorry Bells, she's just marking her territory…" Rosalie said after an hour of my heavy panting and hair pulling. She gave me a sympathetic look as she cradled Jasper to her chest, trying hard to calm him down; confirming that Alice was still paying her games with me.

"I… I have to go!" I whispered between sobs as I covered my ears, begging mentally for the sounds to stop. My heart couldn't take it and I know Jasper was unintentionally hating on me for it. If I wasn't doing it for me, I knew it was for him.

On that sixth day I had just walked through the front door from my nights of rooming the woods. Alice was sitting on the loveseat with Emmett and as soon as I took that step through the door, she threw herself onto him, their lips meeting sounding like a whip cracking. I felt my eyes water and my new found self-esteem plummet to my toes; the sigh coming from my left told me that they were also sick of Alice's tricks.

The smell of leather suddenly filled my senses and I knew it was Jasper. I turned towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered truthfully. I was so tired and angry that I kept making him feel miserable. I was sick of hurting him.

"_Say it baby… Say that I'm the only one who'll ever me good enough for you."_ The sound of Alice's purr was like her screaming in my ear, making an echo bounce off my sensitive ear walls when in reality it was a whisper that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear.

I stiffened as her words kept repeating in my head; the jealousy consuming me as I pleaded in my mind for Emmett not to repeat those cruel words. I grabbed the nearest object my hand could find with very minimal movement as Emmett did as he was instructed, his voice full of lust. I felt Jasper's eyes on me as I tossed the statue gnome that Esme was taking to the garden to Alice's head. The sound of the clay shattering on her black hair sent a piercing noise throughout the lounge before Jasper and I filled the room with laughter. Alice, whose hair now looked gray from the dust, had looked extremely shocked expression as Emmett turned his head to see what was going on.

I felt my hand reach for Jasper's shoulder when the need for support filled me. Alice's face held a livid stare at me as Emmett tried to hide his amusement by hiding his face to the pixie's chest.

That's when all hell broke loose; I was flying through the house, taking a wall with me that she had sent me through. Jasper was quickly at my side, a protective crouch in front of me as Alice appeared a few hundred feet from me.

"Jasper… I need this." I whispered as I jumped to me feet, pulling Jasper out of his crouch. He growled at me with a glare. "Please? This isn't your fight."

"It's not yours either Bella. Emmett is not worth fighting for." He snapped at me.

"Yes he is." I said sternly as I turned my gaze to Alice who had hissed at me declaration.

"He's mine." With her own warning sent, she leaped at me defending what was rightfully hers.

I loved kick boxing as a human, I was pretty good at it even though I wasn't the best person on my feet but the mind and body cooperated well when I was in my learning or competitive mood. So when Alice was in reaching distance, I grabbed her leg that she had outstretched, swung her around before delivering my own spinning kick, sending her flying through a few trees. My new vampire strength is something I had to get used to, quickly!

"ALICE!" His scared voice only distracted me for a moment. This was me trying to prove that I was better for him; I had to destroy my rivalry so that I would be noticed by him. That I loved him more then Alice ever could.

It was a few hours later that I realised how wrong I was. I had managed to expand my mental shield and wrap it around Emmett's mind and manipulate his movements. I don't know how, but he wasn't able to take a step towards Alice.

My new love was on his knees, trying to claw his way to Alice who was now armless and on one leg, her figure illuminated by the blazing fire behind her. His legs wouldn't budge though, it's like I had cemented them to the once grassy patch.

His once beautiful golden eyes had now turned brown and were glossy from the venom that would never fall. His huge chest would shake and bounce from the dry sobs it produced and his pained face broke me. I looked away from him quickly, knowing I would give up this fight and give Alice her body parts back so that Emmett would no longer hurt. It was obvious that Alice was his one and only and that he loved her.

I dropped to a crouch again, jumped quickly and knocked Alice to the ground, ripping her leg from her body as she let out another piercing scream.

"BELLA!! PLEASE?! STOP!" Emmett's voice struck me deep then. I turned to him as he whimpered, fresh tears filling his eyes. He was on his knees, his hands to his chest begging me to stop. The look on his face killed me; I wanted to jump in the fire and burn, to die so that I would not cause him anymore pain. That expression he held now was officially burnt into my skull; I will forever remember it, until I'm a pile of ashes.

A sob shook me before I dropped to my knees, regret, guilt, defeat and sadness feeling me. I dropped the leg I held and roped in my shield so that Emmett could be free of me. The misery filled me as I continued to cry; I don't know what Emmett did but I had a feeling he was with her, the one he would never stop loving.

I cried for a few more moments before I fled; leaving my family, leaving my best friend, my creator, my competition but most importantly, I left what my mind, body, heart and soul desired… no needed most. I don't know why I needed him so much, loved him the way I do. Emmett was and always will be the person that will hold my dead heart.

I won that battle hands down but she had definitely won the war. She still held the most precious gift.

I'll be damned before I ever try and take Emmett again. Seeing him in such pain was not worth it.

--

Jasper managed to take me back to the destroyed house since my leg seemed to still be in too much pain to walk.

"I think you're getting a little slack on your reflexes Isabella." Jasper said playfully as he lowered me on the couch.

"Jasper, what'd I say about calling me that?!" I said firmly as I slapped the back of his head for punishment. I hated my full name. "and, FYI: it was me getting hit or Rose being sent flying through the woods, probably landing right in the middle of Forks from the swing the pixie took. She would have revealed out kind!" I said stubbornly with a glare. "So hush your mouth and say thank you!" I was half serious in my little rant.

Rosalie chuckled before jumping over the couch and plonking her butt next to me. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and placed a sloppy kiss to my forehead.

"Ewww! ROSE!" I hollered as I wiped the drool from my head. "What I say about slobbering on me?!"

She let out a musical laugh as she hugged me again. "Oh Bella, I missed you! Thank you for coming back and THANK YOU for saving me from landing in the middle of Forks, God forbid such a thing!" She added sarcastic with a cheesy grin.

I squinted at her, tilting my head slightly to see what's wrong with her. Seeing nothing, I turned to look at Jasper, a glare set into my face. "What'd you to her?!"

Jasper's eyes widened slightly before relaxing, a lazy smile sitting on his lips. "Are you serious?"

"You would know Jasper. Where's the Rosalie Hale-Whitlock I know?!" By this time, Rose was holding her stomach, laughing at me.

Jasper chuckled too before moving to his wife, halting all her laughter and lifting her jaw slightly only to place a series of romantic kisses to her lips.

I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips at the action. I was so jealous of their relationship, they were so happy together, so in love. I wanted that, definitely not with one of them but I certainly wanted to cuddles, the looks of adoration, the sweet, delicate kisses, the caresses; everything that came with being in love with someone.

Suddenly Rosalie wanted the kiss to become more intimate; her tongue slipped through her lips quickly, asking for entrance to her lover's mouth. Her hands wrapped around Jasper's neck, pulling him to her more closely as he wrapped his arms around her hour glass shape waist.

"Ah, there she is." I chuckled before looking away nervously from the personal moment only set my eyes on another. Emmett had Alice in a secure embrace, hugging her tightly as he drew in a deep breath of her hair. The gesture seemed so much more intimate then the pair making out next to me.

_God, I wish that was me._ The thought slipped through my grasp before I could slam that drawer close and lock it. I had promised my self never to go to that filing cabinet and relive my past with the two. I promised to never interfere with their love life and thinking about it, thinking about Emmett being with me and not her was going to be a huge interference.

I sighed again as I stood, somewhat relieved that I could walk fine again. I quickly scanned the games shelf to find something decent. _Resident Evil 5_ caught my attention quickly so I opened the glass cabinet gently and pulled the case out, a goofy grin spreading across my face.

Inserting the disc into the PS3 and picking up the wireless control, then returned to the couch only to find that Rosalie had laid down, taking my seat on the couch. Jasper was laying on top of her, devouring her lips as his hand slid under his mate's shirt and proceeded up to where her breast was.

Rose let out a pleasured moan which snapped me out of my trance and I hissed at them.

"Get a fucking room you two! That's nasty!" I whispered hastily.

The pair flipped me off which in return I growled at them.

"If you love me! If you have respect for me! Please go to your room!" I whined like a 5 year old as I tugged on Jasper's shirt.

"Oh… Jassy, baby!" Rosalie moaned loudly, ignoring me completely. _Bitch!_

Before I could do anything, including protest, her shirt and bra were ripped from her body, her light pink, pebbled nipples standing high on her large breasts exposed to the world.

"JASPER!" I hollered loudly as Rosalie let out another moan. Jasper huffed, removing his mouth from breast and sent me a glare. "Don't you dare looked at me like that!" I growled as Rosalie sent me innocent look. "GO! YOUR BEDROOM NOW!"

Jasper gave me a final glare before scooping Rose up causing her to squirm and squeal giddily before racing up the stairs to their room.

"Fucking disgusting!" I whispered as I put the controller onto the coffee table. I quickly picked up Rosalie's ripped clothing and headed to the bin to dispose of it properly.

After returning to the lounge room again, I sat on the floor, still somewhat disgusted at what had just happened to the couch. I focused on the game, doing as it instructed; once I got the hang of it though, my mind drifted to the similarity in appearance Emmett had with Chris (the character I was playing). They both had huge, muscular upper bodies, brood shoulders with short, brown hair, and I bet Emmett had ocean blue eyes like Chris did.

_Oh my God. I'm so pathetic!_ I thought to myself, suddenly disgusted. _I can't believe I'm comparing Emmett to a fictional, game character. You've totally lost your mind Bella!_ I huffed as I focused harder on the game, destroying the zombies with as much ammo I could go through.

"_I'm not leaving you alone with her!"_ I had just made it past the first chapter of the game when I heard Alice snarl at Emmett.

"_Jesus Alice, have some faith in me would ya? I don't want to be with her!"_ Emmett hissed back.

His comment made me feel like the sun had suddenly disappeared and I was alone in the darkness.

I felt numb as I tried to not hear them, concentrate on their conversation. I tried to focus on the game, the mission ahead of me but I kept dying; kept getting shot down and savagely attack. Just like how my heart was feeling.

I sucked in a deep, unneeded breath, daring it to take the problems I was feeling when I exhaled. I tried this a few times and it seemed to help the smallest amount; the filing cabinet holding the most precious thoughts, experiences and emotions about _him_ stopped shaking ever so slightly.

"Need help?" I felt myself jump slightly in fright. I turned my head quickly to the voice, really confused that I had zoned out enough to not hear Emmett approaching.

The smallest of a smile appeared on his beautiful features and it made me feel extremely good. It was barely a smile but it made me feel so special, made it feel less cold; my sun was returning to me (extremely slowly).

"Sure…" I said with my own smile as I past him the control where he sat on the couch. "You can be Chris… I'll be Sheva." By the time I had finished the statement, the other control was already in my hands and I was sitting cross legged on the floor again.

He only nodded in response as I joined the game quickly.

"I didn't know you were into this type of game." I heard Emmett mutter after we made it through a few more stages in silence.

I wanted to be a smart ass and say something like _'You've had plenty of time to get to know me' _or_ 'You weren't allowed'_ but I didn't, I just smiled at him, glad that he was taking the moment to finally get to know a bit about me… even if it was about games. "Did you expect 'Crash Bandicoot' or something? Maybe a little 'Mario Brothers'?" I chuckled jokingly. "They did look pretty tempting though."

Emmett let out his own chuckle as he relaxed into the couch. "Don't be hating on Crash and Coco; I love that game." He grinned at me, his dimples making his face glow.

I stopped breathing then and stiffened as I felt the frozen exterior melt off my dead heart as the butterflies made themselves known. "I do not hate on Crash and Coco. That is an awesome game!" I returned the grin stupidly at him.

He chuckled at me before returning his focus to the game. I realised I had been attacked because my controller vibrated in my palms so I to returned my focus to the game.

_He's bonding with me!_ My thoughts screamed cheerfully as they did a stupid happy dance causing me to smile. _Goodness he's even more handsome this close!_ I let my thoughts have their moment, let them open that drawer and run wild. _His chest is so huge, so muscular and tight! I want to touch it!_

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. I immediately slapped my hand to my mouth, my eyes going wide as I turned to Emmett.

He gave me a confused smile with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry…" I mumbled, glad that I no longer blushed.

After a couple more hours, we had finished the entire game in mainly silence, apart from the normal conversation you'd have when playing a game with a partner.

"You could have saved me!" Emmett muttered angrily as he sighed, dying again.

"Hey! You didn't save me before!" I growled back, referring to when we had versed one of the 'boss' zombies.

He scoffed at me. "You could've healed yourself!"

"Not when you're shooting and slicing me the whole time!" I hollered with squinted eyes.

"You still could've saved yourself!" He said smugly.

I glared at him before throwing the control at him angrily. "Whatever! You left me to die so many times!" I stood up and headed for the door, hearing the crunch of the controller as I took my first step onto the grass.

"Bitch!" I heard him hiss.

"Asshole!" I hissed back as I fled the house to hunt.

He made me so angry! How dare he be an asshole to me when I had sacrificed my life to save him countless times on the game?! Where does he even get the nerve?

I suddenly snorted, not believing I had a fight with the love of my existence over a stupid game! _Pathetic much Swan?!_

I huffed as the sweet scent of a grizzly filled my senses. I loved grizzlies and I loved panthers, well… any wild cat in general; I miss Africa and the Amazon… _Hmmm, we'll have to go back their soon._

_Nope, you're staying right here Swan!_ My mind spoke in a matter-of-factually voice. _You and Emmy were finally getting along!_

I chuckled to myself as I tackled the grizzly down, snapping its neck before sinking my teeth into it's soft, thick fur.

"Rest in peace." I said to it gratefully when finished as I uprooted a tree and placed the bloodless corpse under it before replacing the tree to its original position.

After it looked like it wasn't going to fall over, I dusted my hands off as the wind picked up. I wasn't quite full yet so I would continue my hunt until I found and elk or two; I relaxed slightly, letting my natural instincts kick it… but that's when I smelt it. Smelt _him._

My head snapped to where he stood, half hidden behind a tree. His mouth ajar slightly and his golden eyes now shown black with his eye lids half covering them.

_Is that an erection?!_ My mind screamed suddenly? I quickly looked down, surprised to see a huge bulge in his pants.

I knew it was impossible but I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving me and then looked again… still there. I was still completely shocked by his new appearance that I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, scanning the trees and bushes for any sign of his mate. No one was there…

I gasped when I turned around again to see that he now stood only a few feet before me.

"That was the most sexiest thing I've ever seen." He spoke with a small, lust filled voice. With that, he moved to a new spot, only inches away from each other.

"Emmett…" I whimpered, really scared now. He knew that my feelings for him were those you would only feel for a mate. I was in love with him; I would sacrifice my life for him so I hoped to God that he was not fucking with my feelings. I knew my poor, weak heart wouldn't be able to handle anymore of that; it had felt like it had been ripped from its comfort zone and stamped on repeated before going through a shredder and numerous amount of times.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered as he moved his hand up to my face, hesitantly moving it forward. As soon as he touched my cheek, I gasped as my body ignited. Every feeling I felt for him intensified dramatically.

He pulled away quickly, as if my cheek had burned his finger. His mouth fell open as if to ask what happened but his eyes remained the same; black as the midnight sky, heavy with lust.

He pulled me to him then, our lips banging together hungrily.

I felt like I was in heaven, questioning my mentality if I was really alive or dead. Did I burn to death? Was I really and truly dead? Gone from the Earth?!

His tongue licking my lips answered the question for me. No, I was not dead; this was real. The moment that I've been thinking about since Jasper had turned me, the moment I've been waiting for since I first laid eyes on his angelic face.

This was real; my Emmett, the love of my life, my everything was asking to deepen this passionate kiss… and who was I to ever deny him anything?

**So what do you think? Continue? Please give me your feedback by clicking on the review button.**

**Pretty-please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm AT WAR**

**Hey guys, so sorry for a long wait… I had a bit of writer's block with the Bella x Emmett pairing. Even though I screwed my face up at the idea, I came across this awesome Bella x Seth imprinting story, and I became kinda became obsessed with the coupling. I'M SORRY!!**

**So, to keep myself motivated with this story and SAME POSITION, I've thrown Seth into this story.**

**Your feedback would be so great! Thanks for reading so far.**

**DESCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and the Saga. All of it's SM.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 3: **Sunshine

Bella's P.O.V

Emmett pulled me close, pulled me to his perfect, rock hard body; he let me feel it, run my hands all over it. God it felt so good, so right… I moaned into his mouth at the thought.

He released a growl into my mouth as his hands gently yet firmly ran down my arms, resting on my waist as his thumbs began rubbing me. The sensation caused a new fire to sore through me and more moans escaped me only to be muffled by his mouth. His mouth, only the most perfect thing that God created; his lips were soft and plump and seem to fit with mine nicely, they moved in faultless synchronisation.

His tongue however is a completely (and extremely happy) story. I'd been dying to explore his mouth and his tongue seemed to want to stop that, only wanting to wrestle for dominance, wanted that delicious contact from my own. I moaned again, managing to move closer as my hands finally found the hem of his shirt. I lifted it slightly, groaning happily at the contact of his granite skin; so soft yet tight from his flawless 8-pack.

I continued my journey, exploring his body and his sweet tasting mouth.

I suddenly felt myself being pushed up a tree, Emmett holding me close still before he removed his lips from mine and began kissing my jaw, moving down painfully slow. I loved it and he knew just by the moans that were slipping from my mouth and the grinding I was doing. "God Emmett… you feel so good!" I moaned as I arched my back and tugged on his short hair as his mouth began sucking at my clad covered breast.

"You feel so soft Bella… so delicate and beautiful…" His voice was slightly muffled but I could hear the lust and his breathlessness. It made my panties drip… so hot.

I tugged at his hair again before gasping in pleasure when I felt his soft lips on my breast, then the flick of his tongue; fuck, I was on fire.

"Emmett… Em!" I moaned as he ripped my bra off completely.

He growled at it which caused me to look at him in confusion. I only smirked though when I caught sight of him watching my right breast bouncing slightly. I don't think he saw me watching as he looked at intently, the bludge in his pants twitching.

"FUCK!" He hissed. "Bella… I need you now!" he said desperately as he captured my lips in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer again, never wanting this moment to end. I'd wanted this for so long, far too long. I've wanted him to do this to me, to make this usually dull feeling explode and ignite it. It made me feel high what he was doing to me, my own personal drug; so sweet and delicious, so addictive and everlasting. The things he was doing to me with his lips… I really had burned and died and gone to heaven; sweet, blissful heaven.

I pulled away from his lips, turning us so that he was now pushed up against the tree (which shook and groaned in protest) before placing kisses on his cheek, jaw then neck. The moans that escaped his lips was like music to my ears; I felt the desirable burn heighten in me, like throwing fuel to a fire. I was pleasing him, I made him do that.

I sighed happily against his neck before kissing a particular spot that caused my name to slip from his lips. I couldn't help the small preditorial growl that slipped from me before I sucked his soft skin into my mouth then nibbling it slightly.

I felt him slacken against me. "Bella… my beautiful Bella…" he hummed as he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me to him. I released his skin suddenly as my belly felt the hardness of his erection pressed against it. "Don't stop baby…" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

Like I said before, it was not in my nature to deny my love anything. I quickly resumed my previous position, only sucking harder causing him to halt any kissing on my neck to moan into it.

I began grinding into him as I broke his skin before sealing it back up with my venom. I had marked him mine; this bite would never leave him.

"Mine…" I whispered into the love bite before kissing it.

"I need you babe." He spoke firmly but I picked up on the desperation and the lust. I could and would never refuse him anything.

I ripped his shirt off quickly with the excitement and my own lust filling me; I needed to see his torso, his perfectly chiselled chest. The sight of it made the heat pool further between my legs and I could help to rub my legs together to lessen the friction. Emmett saw this and a smirk now highlighted his gorgeous features; cheeky boy.

I smiled innocently as my hands glided over his body lightly faltering his smirk only slightly. Resting my hands on the top of his jeans, I looked up at him through my eye lashes as sweetly as possible.

He squinted at me accusingly. "Bella…" he sounded breathless and it caused my fingers to twitch. All I wanted to do was rip his jeans off a place his cock in my mouth. "Don't tease… me…"

I stood on my tippy-toes and reached for his lips. I kissed him with as much passion I could muster for this man; I knew I would never be able to tell him that I was in love with him, that I'm crazy for him. I would never be able to voice my feelings for him; I knew all I could do was show him, tell him only through unspoken words and prayer to the Lord that he knew what I was expressing.

I felt his hand curl into my hair, holding my head in place as he deepened the tender kiss. I ripped the button on top of his jeans off before trying to unzip him, the only thing stopping me from doing this was the one thing that wanted to be freed. His huge cock bulged his pants out, straining the fabric as it tightened around his thick pelvis muscles and tight ass.

I huffed in annoyance against my love's mouth, but instantly regretted that I had breathed in his mouth so forcefully because he pulled away.

"Sorry." He mumbled sounding ashamed as he adjusted himself before pulling the zipper down.

I smiled at him reassuringly as I could; I did not want him to feel ashamed "It's fine Em."

Once he was done and had straightened up, his eyes still portrayed slight embarrassment and his soft lips now held a sheepish smile.

I kissed him gently, more slowly yet still trying to express my love for him. I felt his hands feel for the waist band of my own jeans and take them off.

"You're so beautiful Bella…" He whispered when he ended the heart melting kiss then he took in my body.

"Thank you." I smiled embarrassed as I stood completely naked in front of him.

We kissed again before he lifted me up and pulling me close so that his dick brushed against my pussy. The sensation caused me to whimper against him, begging for him to enter me. The fire in me once again grew and I knew that my juices were now a flood.

"So wet baby…" he spoke breathlessly as he turned, forcing me against the tree then held me with one hand while let the other caress my hips.

I couldn't stop the moan that seemed to bounce off the trees as soon as his finger brushed against my folds.

"Fuck, Bells… So wet." He said lustfully as his finger swept against my clit.

"Em! Please!" I begged. I was not going to take his teasing; I couldn't. I was so near the edge as it was, and I've wanted this for so long; the proof was dripping down my thighs and the fire was so ablaze.

He obeyed immediately, shoving his fingers within me, sending me on my way to heaven. I moaned happily as he repeated the action, maintaining a quick, steady pace as I began moving my hips, grinding into his powerful fingers.

"You're so tight my Bella!" His licentious voice and his choice of wording sent my over the edge.

"Oh Emm… Emmett. Ooooh!" I rode out the waves of desire, feeling completely wonderful that he had claimed me his. I was his. I felt pride, acceptance and happiness fill my every bone; I wanted to cry tears of joy that I had _finally_ gotten Emmett McCarty to notice me, to have a physical attraction to me, to _NEED_ me, to make love to me. _Mine!_

His heavy breathing caught my attention as he slid out of me, his fingers glistering for my new orgasm. He gave me a dimpled grin as he still held me tenderly with his other hand; I so bad wanted to tell him I loved him, that he was the one, the love of my existence.

I watched as he lifted his hand, sniffing his fingers. "You smell so delicious!" He then stuck one of his juicy fingers into his mouth, his head lulling after his eyes rolled back in a pleasurable action. "And you taste divine!"

"Holy shit!" I moaned as I felt myself grow wet and heat up all over again.

I quickly sprang on him, causing us to fall to the ground. His eyes snapped open, his face filling with surprise and the fingers he hadn't licked yet slipped from his mouth, smearing the juices on his cheek. I straddled his hard stomach with a seductive smirk on my face as I reached for his hand.

"May I try?" I purred as I moved his hand to my face.

I saw him visibly gulp and eyes widened before I felt a slight tap to my back. _I love making him hard!_ My mind screamed happily as he nodded his head eagerly. I licked my lips, refusing to look away from his black eyes that were focused on my mouth. I opened it with a smile before moving his finger closer into my mouth.

He had already stopped breathing when I made my request, now he had gasped and his eyes bugged out before he released a groan.

I closed my lips around his finger then twisted my tongue around it as he began taking short breaths, never taking my eyes off his face. His face looked tortured, but in a good way; I couldn't help but smile against his finger before sucking on it hard.

"Oh my God Bella! You're going to be the death of me!" He moaned as he tried pushing my hips back to his member.

I shook my head, removing his hold and repositioning myself over his. "Not yet baby." I whispered as I took another finger into my face, repeating my previous actions.

"Bella, baby… oh…" he grunted as I twisted my tongue around his finger. "I'm… going to… cum if… you don't… st- holy shit!" he began squirming beneath as I took in the third and final finger.

I quickly removed his fingers from his mouth, turned my body and placed my mouth over his cock, sucking it hard just as his cum began to spill out. I heard him moan as my tongue massaged his erected penis, swallowing as I did.

Once there was no more juice, I licked the rest of him off before placing a kiss to his tip, satisfied that I hadn't missed any cum. I licked my lips as my eyes fell on his, a grin spreading on my face. I now had apart of him in me; God that sounded cheesy, even for me but it was true. Emmett's semen was now resting in my stomach, making me feel full and complete, happy and divine.

I looked at my love's face, finally resting on his eyes as his shiny dimples displayed themselves. He pulled me up to him as I sighed happily, kissing me with hunger.

"I love you Em." I whispered heavily against his lips as my eyes watched his closed ones.

I felt his body stiffen beneath me and I knew that it was over. I blew it… I blew any chances I had with this man, the man who cradled my dead heart.

His eyes snapped open and his jaw tightened before I felt his large hands wrap around my wrists, pushing me off him gently. The gesture seized my breathing as venom flooded my eyes, I felt my whole body go limp and my heart drop.

"Bella… I –" He began to speak but I held my hand up, stopping him. I didn't want to hear his rejection too, his actions already spoke louder then anything he could voice and that had broken me into shattered pieces.

"Don't worry Emmett." I whispered, trying to sound calm but even I could tell that it was dull and broken. I heaved up an unnecessary breath, hoping that would rid the never-shedding tears from my eyes. I stood up only to stumble slightly because my legs felt like jelly. This realisation that he was on spine, that I needed him so much to support myself, to control my movement and to assist that way I feel, caused my chest to produce a dry sob.

"Bella please… please listen." I didn't realise that he was now on his feet too, trying to pull me towards him.

"Emmett don't. She's right… I… I… need to… move… need to move on." That was the hardest thing that I've ever said in my life and my body felt it too. It felt like the air had been kicked out of me as more venom filled my eyes, sobs escaping me as I looked to the grass.

"Bella… I love Alice. She's my life, my everything. I'm so sorry." He whispered as he picked my his shredded shirt.

"Please Emmett… please!" I was so scared, so defeated and in so much pain. I dropped to my knees, begging him. "Don't say anymore!" I wasn't going to beg him to give me a chance, beg for his affection and attention. His statement had made that clear to me that he had chosen. "Just spare me and don't say anymore." I whispered as another sob filled the air.

I think he nodded, I'm not sure because I couldn't look him in the eye. I didn't want to see his sympathy and I knew that it was there, in his beautiful eyes, his honest, gentle eyes.

I held onto a sob that threatened to escape my mouth. I already felt so pathetic, so disgusting and low; I didn't want him to see that in my eyes too. I turned my body away from, my head lowering to the grass; he got the hint. The small swoosh of air sent a weak current to my bare back, he was gone. So I let that huge sob I'd been holding go before I fell to the ground completely.

--

Seth's P.O.V

_EWW!_ I couldn't help the growl that slipped from my mouth at the disgusting scent. A _Bloodsucker_ had trespassed onto our land! _FUCK!_

_LEAH!! LEAH!_ I shouted in my head impatiently. God, where was this woman when you needed her? _Stupid sister! LEAH!_

Nothing. Bitch must've phased. Great I'm on my own. I bent my head again, daring myself to move closer to the sickening smell. I whined to myself, annoyed that I had to smell the scent again.

_Hmm… a day or two old._ I thought as I straightened up, listening for any noise.

That's when I heard it, it sounded like a wail of pain. I followed the noise, moving faster as I tried to stay on my side of the boundary, the disgusting scent filing my nose.

"_Don't say anymore!"_ The voice, female, sounded broken and sad. I don't know why I kept going, there was definitely more then one vampire and if they had any fighting skills I wouldn't stand a chance.

I tried to breath through my mouth as I moved closer desperate to escape the horrible smell of their scent, trying to be as quiet as possible. The pull towards the emotion in her dead voice was calling me. I needed to make her sound better, feel better.

_I've lost my fucking mind!_ I scolded myself as moved closer, slowing to a walk as I tried to avoid any twigs that might alert them I was near.

"_Just spare me and don't say anymore."_ I barely heard the pleading whisper but the sob was definitely clear.

I came to a halt behind a large tree, glad the wind was blowing into me so my scent went unknown but annoyed that I couldn't avoid their smell. _Fucking disgusting!_

I saw the back of the big guy nod, Emmett I think - he was pretty cool – before he turned towards me, his face seemingly paler then normal and looked like it was in pain… shock maybe?

He took off then, his glossy eyes seemed to be focusing on the ground before he was out of sight. I turned my attention back to the girl, her body trembling as she kneeled half naked on the grassy floor. Her black, shiny hair fell over her shoulders before I heard her cry.

I didn't understand it, but it was so devastating listening to her cry. It tugged at my beating heart to see her fingers rake at the dirt before whispers I couldn't make out fill the air.

I shut my eyes, trying to figure out what to do. _Leah?_ I thought before waiting a few moments. _Anyone there?_ I asked in my head again once getting no response from my sister. I didn't feel anyone phase, so I doubt anyone else from the pack was with me. _What the fuck do I do with the bloodsucker?! Filthy leech!_

I reopened my eyes, blinking slightly as the brunette began to whimper on the ground where was now laid, curled up as with her hair sprawled out in the grass.

"Volturi…" I think I heard her mutter. A quiet sob quickly followed, sending a fresh wave of hurt through me, sending my previous thoughts spiralling into regret.

I quickly phased without thinking and put my shorts and singlet on, why I bring a fucking singlet is beyond me. It'll be too hot soon anyways.

"Are you ok?" I asked once I was dressed and visible for her to see. _What the hell am I doing?!_

The girl mustn't have heard me phase because as soon as I spoke, she was up in a defensive position, crouched with her hair covering her breasts with a confused expression clear on her face.

I stopped breathing as my eyes met her dark golden brown ones. Though the pain she was obviously feeling was evident in them, they were so beautiful and strong willed, so open and vulnerable. Her thick, dark eyelashes only made them stand out more as they moved slightly, taking in my appearance. Her pale skinned made her dark hair look blacker then mine and her lips looked somewhat swollen; the bottom lip was slightly bigger then her top one, making her look like she was pouting.

Even though I felt like all my senses had vanished, I didn't look past her face, somewhat aware that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her chest and her jeans didn't hide too much of her lower body either.

I refocused my sights on her eyes again, noting that they were now almost black, her face seemed to harden in less then a second. Her scowl made my chest hurt as I felt something latch around my wrists, shoulders, waist and legs. I knew what was happening as I'm sure my face portrayed a happy shocked expression. The day seemed to brighten as I stared at the girl, the invisible chains that she had wrapped around me were now firmly set in place. She was holding me to this world now, her and only her.

"You need to breathe." She whispered as she cocked her head slightly to the left, her face now holding a slight amount of confusion instead of the dreadful scowl. "You're paling."

The realisation that I did really need air hit me quickly and I sucked in a large gulp, relieving my lungs as I exhaled slowly.

"I'm Seth." I mumbled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"You're a dog right?" She ignored my introduction as if I never said a word and her question hurt me deeply. She didn't need to insult me.

"I'm a werewolf, yes." I answered, trying to sound casual about it.

I watched as her face looked somewhat relieved and her eyes lightened in colour slightly.

"Will you kill me?" Her voice was strong yet begging and her eyes watered.

Her question knocked the wind out of me. I dropped to the ground, never removing my eyes off her as her query began to enter my brain. She was my new ray of sunshine and she wanted me to… to… kill her? I felt a whimper express itself as I tried to prohibit the stupid, fucked up question from sinking in. _Was she serious?!_

"HELL NO!" I all but yelled, the question still ringing in my ears. It felt like someone had wrapped their fingers around my heart, squeezing it tightly. God it hurt, it hurt so much as my lungs began to constrict as well. My everything, my new and only reason for living wanted me to end her sweet, beautiful life. I felt my hand rise to my left side of my chest, scratching at it to try and loosen the hold the undetectable hand on my heart. "Please, take it back." I sounded breathless. I wanted this pain to stop, needed this pain to stop.

"I want to die… please Seth?" The girl was in front of me, her eyes pleading as she kneeled before me, her hands held over her heart. "I… I don't want… to be in this… this world." The pain I was feeling increased dramatically as her eyes glazed over with wetness again. I let out another whimper as the pain began throbbing. "Not without him." She whispered before she let out another sob.

The hand suffocating my heart and lungs immediately disappeared at those three words and I gasped as I gulped in air. _She's taken… my sunshine._ The hold of the hand was now extremely welcoming compared to this new pain. The world had just stopped, I felt it because I felt my body jostle forward and hit something hard. It felt like I was being thrown into layers and layers of walls; her words were putting me in physical pain.

"I can't." I whispered as I felt my own tears trickle down my cheeks and shoulders slouch. _BANG! Into another thick wall I go._

"Why not?" She questioned as she fell back into a sitting position. She sounded to defeated and empty.

"I could never hurt you." I continued to whisper as sadness now filled me. _BANG!_

"Why not?" She repeated more quietly. _ARGH! BANG! BANG! BANG!!!_

What do I do? Do I tell her she's my imprint? Tell her that I live for her and only her? That she is now the air I breathe and sunshine I bathe in that helps me through the day? She is all I will ever need to survive. The thought of losing her was too painful, too horrific to think about now and something I will never think about again.

"You are not leaving me in this world by myself. I've finally found you." I said truthfully and I tried to sound determined. I could feel the fire created by her reach higher with every word spoken. That fire would die before her lifeless body would hit the ground if it ever came to that.

I watched as her head snapped towards me, her forehead creasing and her eyebrows furrowing together. "What's that supposed to mean? We don't even know each other." She seemed confused by the statement yet she seemed pretty pissed off. "I've never met you before, plus you're a dog. We are enemies. Always have been and always will be."

I ignored the pain that radiated through me from her comment. _And into another wall I go BANG!_

"What's your name?" I needed to know her name. If I was going to answer this question, explain everything, then I needed a name.

She sighed as she moved her hand to her chest, covering the slightly exposed tit. "My name is Bella."

I felt myself blush as she tried covering her chest with her hair. "Here." I quickly took my singlet off, feeling the smallest bit cooler and handed it to her.

She looked at the material before looking at me, her nose scrunching up the slightest bit and her eyes squinting.

"That reeks." She muttered as her eyes fell to the ground.

"Bella, please?" If I hadn't imprinted on her, I would've been a complete cunt to her for being so rude.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as if reading my thoughts. She took the singlet before giving me a forced smile.

I nodded slightly pretending that her smile was real for her; sitting back as I tried to ignore the pain that was still flowing through me at her request. I would never, EVER put her life at risk whether she demanded it or not. If anyone were ever to harm her, put a single hair out of place on her beautiful head, their ass was mine. She was my life now, forever.

We were silent for a while, her laying down as she looked at the cloudy sky and me watching her out of the corner of my eye. She really was quite beautiful and I really couldn't help the pride that swelled in me that she was wearing my clothes… well singlet that was far too baggy for her small frame. Looking at her hair, it wasn't black like I thought; it was instead a very dark brown so I assumed that she would've had beautiful brown eyes to match it.

"Bella… I know this is hard but… tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?" I really didn't want to know but I had to. If I wasn't going to be her lover, then I was going to be her friend, her brother, whatever; I was going to be there for as whatever she needed me to be. As long as I was in her life, then I'd be fine. I'd be happy as long as she was happy.

I heard her sigh as she turned to face me. Her eyes were now golden honey and they looked so deep, so hurt.

"Emmett happened." She whispered as she looked at me. I tried my best to put on a poker face even though the pain of her having a guy in her life already made me want to run home and cry to my mummy.

"Did he hurt you Bella?" Even though I was sad that she had found someone, anger soared through me; if this guy had fucking touched her, I would march straight to the leech house and rip the prick to shreds.

"No… well… sort of." She whispered as she placed a hand over her heart.

I felt myself heating up. I stood quickly, ready to phase so I could kill the cunt that hurt my sunshine. _Motherfucker is really going to die_.

I felt the blood moving quickly through my body, it was a very predominant feeling when I was about to phase; but it was that cool hand that stood out more. I looked down to it, Bella holding my hand with a pained expression.

"Please, listen to my story before I judge him." She whispered desperately as she pulled me lower, towards her.

I merely nodded before I was breathing hard, trying to suppress my anger. I sat down and pulled her towards my lap. Her holding me would calm me and I really needed the contact now that she had touched me. It felt heavenly and she didn't seem to mind, she actually rested her head on my chest and breathed in deeply.

I felt her make a gagging noise before she quickly pulled her head away. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's not funny. That's pretty disgusting." She said with a small smile.

"You'll get used to it." I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her.

I felt her nod before sighing. "It all started when I was changed…"

--

Emmett's P.O.V

I freaked out, I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I just ran, ran fast all around Forks a dozen times before expanding my ran to the state of Washington.

I loved what Bella did to my body. It was raw and passionate in its own. She set my body on fire and it was exciting, it was addictive. I really didn't want it to end and I knew that we would have been at it all day if she hadn't said those three simple, yet so powerful words.

I loved Alice Brandon, I always have and I always will. She was my true love, my soul mate and I would never do anything to jeopardise our seemingly perfect relationship. But I did… I made out… well been somewhat sexually active (willingly might I add) with Bella, the girl who had been chasing my affection for decades and my love's sworn enemy.

I don't know why I chased after her. I wanted to say sorry for being a prick when we playing the PS3. I'd been thinking quite a bit of the family's happiness when she returned. I knew Jasper and Rosalie had missed her so much, they loved her like and sister and I knew it bothered them. I knew that she completed them, made them feeling significantly important. I don't know… She just meant the world to them. So I thought I'd try and make it better for her.

I had seen the longing it her eyes when she was near me, I had felt her sadness and awkwardness when Alice and I were together. She was always hurting. So that's why me and Alice argued; she was against it, she knew that I was going to make an effort to try and be Bella's friend and only that. I was willing to deal with a pissed off pixie to try and make it better for the family, especially for my brother and sister. I was going to try.

And I did. I was happy I did too. She made me feel exhilarated for no reason, she made my dead heart beat just like Alice did. She made me feel the smallest amount of love I felt for Alice but she made me realise, she made me need.

God, I needed her so much. I felt complete with her, felt whole and happy. I shouldn't though because of Alice. That feeling was only for Alice, I was only supposed to feel complete and happy for only Alice.

_ALICE, ALICE!!_

I tried to sink this name into me, tried to make myself believe that it was only Alice for me.

But my resolve was failing quickly… Having Bella so near, so relieved and smiling; it tugged at my feelings, tugged at the one that my Alice held and treasured.

I sighed to my self, slowing to a walk and sitting under a tree with a small, calm stream before me.

"Ok, so I need Bella but I'm in love with my Alice."

Saying it allowed seemed to work better for my brain then thinking it. I rubbed my face as if I was exhausted and stood again.

That's like forcing to magnets together, it wouldn't work. How was I going to do this? Why did this sudden need for Bella disappear from Alice? Why could I love AND need my Alice?

I do need Alice, I do, but the need to have Bella there, to be close to me was more.

"FUCK!" I shouted into the forest causing a fluster, birds flying in different directions, squawking as they went with loose leaves in their wake.

_Stupid Bella, couldn't just stay away eh? Had to slither her beautiful self into my heart! NO, NOT BEAUTIFUL! UGLY!_

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, throwing my right to my neck, rubbing it as if to ease the non existent pain. Grazing my fingers over my neck, I could feel a slight crescent shaped skin. _What the fuck?!_ I rubbed it a bit harder, trying to figure out when Alice had given me the hickey.

_Bella, Bella, Bells_ My mind said a singsong voice.

I felt my eyes widen in realisation, remembering in our… love making? No, definitely not! In our… hock up the way her plump lips kissed at it first before her warm tongue shot out and licked over it. Then the teeth… oh the teeth.

I moaned loudly as a shiver ran down my spine, setting the previously dead fire alive. The thought of Bella all over me was now one of my most valued experiences.

I felt my eyes roll back as her tongue gently cherished my neck when she had created the bite, sealing my skin back together and now making it impossible to think of Alice.

Even though what Bella and I did in the forest was 'rough' and raw, it was one of the gentlest intercourses I've had in decades. Her touch was soft and her grip was delicate, as if I would break under too much pressure. It was somewhat a relief to be held and handled gently and sweetly. Caressed with love…

I shook my whole body, trying to relax myself get rid of the growing erection between my legs. _God, anyone would think I haven't had sex in ages!_

Sighing one more time, I made my way home. _Time to face the music_

Once again, sorry for the long wait for an update… I officially hate writer's block.

Please review, I really would like some feedback, especially because I've thrown dearest Seth into the mix.

Thanks,

Chelsea


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M AT WAR**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS/FAVOURITES/ALERTS! MUCHLY APPRECIATED AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!!!**

**I totally love writing this story! But goodness I hate it when you have this story all planned out in your head then you're trying to type it up then all these other ideas appear? Totally gets you of track! Anyways… on with the story! **

**Disclaimer****: Don't own nothin' but the plot.**

**Chapter 4: Suffocate**

Emmett's P.O.V

She stood on the porch, arms crossed and dreaded scowl across her angelic face; I had only seen that expression once since we'd been united and I had been beaten with my own arm for crossing the pixie.

I halted my run, nearly tripping from the impact of the speed, fearing for my life. I wanted to get close to Bella, I did… very close, as in inside her close. I could still smell her on me so there was no doubt in my mind that Alice could too. _RUN! Run for you life! RUN!_

Yes, I admit it… I'm the biggest fucking pussy when Alice is involved; I'm no warrior when she has that look, when the smoke is blowing out of her ears or the left foot is pounding on the porch, showing her impatience. _So dead._

And what made it worse was the very lethal figure behind her who held a very similar expression. He towered over Alice, his blonde hair moving ever so slightly with the wind making his look somewhat deadlier. _Yes! SO VERY DEAD!_

I sucked in a deep, unnecessary breath, trying to steady my emotions; trying to hide my new found feelings for Bella from Jasper even though I knew it was pointless.

I began to walk towards the house, my feet feeling like cement. _You deserve this man… deserve the punishment. Deserve to get ripped to shreds and burned. _My eye twitched slightly at the thought.

"Move it Emmett!" I heard Alice hiss, her voice venomous as her eyes squinted, her left heel tapping harder. _Breathe Emmett, breathe and relax._

"Where the hell is Bella?!" Jasper's voice was calm, too calm for my liking. _Scratch that thought! Stop fucking walking and back up!_ My feet immediately obeyed but by then, I was less then 10 metres away from Alice and Jasper.

"What the hell happened?!" Alice all but screeched, her voice demanding as she moved off the porch. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Alice!" The stern voice of Esme hissed from the kitchen before her and Rose now stood in the doorway. "Watch your mouth."

"You'd be going off your head if Carlisle _hooked up_ with some slut!" God! I fucked up! SO BAD! I have never heard Alice, or anyone for that matter go off at Esme. I turned to look at my mother, shock and anger evident on her delicate face. It was so ugly on her, her face usually calm and glowing, only ever held venom in her eyes if she was upset. This look didn't suit her and I refused to get used to it.

She glared at my wife before turning to me. "Is that true Emmett?"

"Before you answer that, where is Bella?" Jasper snapped at me, his black eyes were hardened from the anger.

A shiver ran down my spine as I realised that I had left my Bella in the middle of the forest, half naked and extremely emotional. I felt my eyes grow wide and my face drop. "What have I done?" I whispered in a panic.

The action had me pinned up against the house, Jasper's strong hand holding me by the throat. "WHERE IS SHE EMMETT?!"

"Look, I'm not talking until you fucking let go of me and everyone calms the fuck down!" Stupid Emmett, stupid! Where the hell is this confidence coming from?!

I felt the grip around my neck loosen slightly before Alice was in front of me, her tiny hand slapping my across the cheek. My head didn't move but it did sting and judging by the flinch Esme and Rosalie gave off, I maybe should've added a dramatic effect.

"Dammit Emmett!" Alice screamed before slapping me again.

I caught my wife's hand before it came down for the fourth, not able to handle the slap again because it was pissing me off. I glared at her before saying "I know I fucked up! Let me explain."

She glared at me again before pulling her arm free and Jasper letting me go completely. "I saw what happened you cheating, lying bastard!"

"Emmett, where's Bella? Alice was in such a frenzy that we kinda figured you two had sex." Rosalie said with concern. "Please tell us… Or tell Jasper?" I noted the worried glances she kept throwing her mate.

"But we didn't have sex!" I protested, ignoring Rosalie's question. _Need to by time._

"Don't lie Emmett! I'm sick of you lying to me today!" Alice yelled, her tiny frame shaking from her anger.

"I swear to God, we did not have sex!" I begged in defence. "Yes, we made out and did some other stuff, but we did not have sex." I was not going into detail about what we did. The mere thought of her lips on mine brought back happy memories that would put me a worse position and there'd be a horny Jasper glaring at me. I chanced a look at him; sure enough I'd be a dead man over and over again if looks could kill.

"In my vision, you had sex with her!" Alice snapped, her hands in the air. Any happy feelings I felt vanished immediately, frustration taking its place. "You had sex with the fucking slut! She's a fucking whore Emmett! She's just using you to get to me!" That earned her several warning growls, including me.

"Yeah, that probably would've happened if I hadn't come to my senses." I snapped back. I heard the small gasps of Rosalie and Esme in the background but I didn't care; yes I know I deserved to be yelled at and guilty. A small part of me was but I was just so angry. "Yeah, I fucked up, I know I did but you do not have any right to accuse her of any of those things Alice. You don't know how she feels and I can fucking tell you right now that she's not a slut, she's not a whore and she sure as hell ain't using me! Stop fucking hating on her Alice!"

"What! The! FUCK!" Alice shouted at me. "How dare you fucking defend her?! After everything we've been through!" She was in my face now… and it took a lot of effort not to push her away from me. "She's been trying to court you since she was turned; she knows damn well that you're mine! She's nothing but a home wrecking bitch!"

"Fuck you Alice! You fucking idiot!" Rosalie snarled as she moved to Jasper's side. "You don't know shit bitch! You're the fucking home wrecker!" _Note to self: DO NOT PISS ROSALIE OFF! __**EVER!**_The look she was giving my poor Alice was the same – if not worse – then Jasper's lethal one. I'm sure she would've had Alice is pieces by now if Jasper didn't have a firm hold on her arm.

"You don't know shit about what she's going through!" Jasper growled, his menacing glare causing Alice to take a few steps back. The protectiveness for my wife quickly replaced my frustration towards her and I pulled her behind me, forcing my body to stand at full height to appear more threatening. Any other vampire would've run away but Jasper knew me, and I knew him. I wouldn't last long.

"See! Look what's happened to us! We never fought like this when she wasn't around! She just fucks everything up for us!" Alice growled from behind me. She obviously was not bothered by Rosalie's threatening stance. _I'm such a pussy_

"She is apart of this family just as much as you are Alice." Esme stepped in, trying to relax the situation. "Yes, I know that it has not been easy on you and Emmett but put yourself in Rose's shoes for a moment." Her voice was kind and caring, her face returning to the soft look we all loved. "Even though Rose shares a strong connection and love for you, she is also missing a sister, missing a girl that loves to fix cars just as much as her. You and I both know that Rose has a very special connection with Bella." I nearly missed the admiring smile Rosalie gave Esme, I don't know how though; Rose was practically glowing with pride. "Or maybe try Jasper's shoes? I can't even imagine how her absence would hurt him. Carlisle created all of us Alice, and we both know that he would be devastated if he lost one of us. Imagine how Jazzy feels without his creation?" I felt Alice shudder slightly behind me. "Bella is a part of him and I know you've felt what Jasper feels when he can't hold onto his emotions when it comes to her… you feel the sadness and the bareness. Bella holds a place in his heart."

Jasper smiled gently at the ground, his eyes far away before placing his once arm restraining hand around Rose's waist, pulling her close as the pair, I assumed, reminisced about the days with Bella.

"Alice, my sweet baby…" Esme pulled a very distraught looking Alice to her chest. That's when it happened, the guilt and sadness hit me full force. I'd done that to her, caused her so much pain. I knew we should've left as soon as Bella had appeared, I should've known Alice was right. "I know you're hurting, that her presence brings you discomfort and insecurity. But please Alice, try for this family… she's so special to us just like you are. We need her just like we need you."

Alice barely nodded against her chest before wrapping her arms around her mother, giving her a quick hug before forcing a smile. She released Esme from her grip and turned to me.

"I think we need to talk… talk about us. Alone." Her voice was firm but gentle, something that seemed to always want to make me run away or hug her at the same time. She was so understanding and kind… Why would I want Bella when I have an angel?

--

Bella's P.O.V

I don't know why I felt so comfortable in his arms; the only dissatisfying thing by being so near him was his disgusting smell but I would hold my breath for life if it meant I would remain feeling safe and at peace with myself. Emmett was the only one to do that and he had done an awesome job at it about an hour ago… When his thick fingers that were gentle and loving caressed my skin with such delicateness… when his hands were raking through my hair and when he was kissing me, oh those lips, so soft and smooth; so luscious. I loved his lips.

The slight tightening of Seth's hold on me broke me out of my thoughts; his breathe warming the top of my head. I sighed contently, glad that he hadn't said anything since I ended my story, well – he hasn't said a word at all. I don't know why I felt so inclined to tell him my story or why I felt snug around him; I mean, he is a werewolf. We are meant to hate each other and one of us should have been dead long ago, I still wish it was me.

My Emmett had honestly rejected my love and though he had done it dozens of times before, though not so up front; that bitch hurt like a motherfucker and it was the worst moment to fuck someone up. I mean, I knew I wasn't supposed to tell him I loved him, but I just needed to. I could feel it swelling in my chest, begging to be released, threatening to explode. So I told him after I'd made him cum and was just about to ride him… What a fucking dumbass I am!

"What are you thinking?" Seth's deep voice brought me from my thoughts again. I pulled away from her chest, wanting to look at him at eye level.

"I'm confused as to why I feel so comfortable around you? Like I don't feel the instinct inside me to stay away from you… to kill you." I didn't want him to know I was thinking of my Emmett so I half lied. I knew it was probably time to get over him and leave but I couldn't. I had dedicated my heart to him so many years ago and I couldn't just throw it away.

"It's very complicated and the pack is going to freak once they find out about this. Plus I think I'm going to die from one of your blood- vampire family." I was beyond curious now.

"Nothing will ever hurt you Seth. I will make sure of that." I said sternly. _And where the fuck did that protectiveness come from?!_ I couldn't explain it, couldn't resist stating my protectiveness over this guy who I barely knew yet felt as if I knew so well. I didn't even have the strength, the mental motivation to provoke him, to cause him any pain… I had done enough thus far and there was, unfortunately going to be more.

He grinned at me, brushing a few strays of hair behind my ear. "Sweet Bella… my sweet Bella." He smiled again before explaining some legends of his kind. They were extremely fascinating and I honestly felt honoured to hear them yet so out of place. These were the legends about why their kind existed and it was all because of our kind. The thought of all these young boys phasing into these wolves, having no grasp on their lives anymore, their wishes, choices and freedom taken away from right beneath their noses; was because of us. I wanted to cry all over again.

"It's ok Bells." He rubbed my back soothingly as my body raked itself with tearless sobs.

"It's our entire fault!" I cried as I felt ashamed. "We ARE nothing but filthy, life stealing bloodsuckers!" I wailed. Though I have never harmed a human since my change, I've probably made 3 of 4 young boys turn into these angry, disgusting smelling dogs. I've taken 3 or 4 lives!

"Bella, honestly… we are fine with it. There are plus sides to them too. Like imprinting." He grinned at me as I continued to sob, though more quietly now.

"Imprinting? As in clothing?" I was stumped. I have never heard of imprinting before. _Since when is that fun?_

I felt myself shaking slightly before Seth's booming laughter filled the air. My head snapped to look at him, shocked.

"What?!" I frowned, somewhat offended by his actions.

Seth continued laughing and it reminded me so much of _him._ "You… clothing?" He threw his head back and laughed harder. I couldn't help but to glare at him and move out of his lap with folded arms.

He immediately stopped laughing and began reaching out for me. "Bella!" He said with a horrified expression. He placed a gentle hand to my wrist as if I would pull away. I would have if he didn't give me pleasurable tingles whenever he touched me; it felt like a burning trail of fire would spread through the area that he held, that his warm body would touch.

"Nah ah! I don't appreciate being laughed at." I growled half seriously as I threw my head in the air away from him; my best snobbish look. I didn't pull away even then, enjoying this forbidden effect he had on me.

"Bella! Are you serious?" He sounded so distraught that I couldn't help but to feel guilty again. It felt like someone had a hard, terrifying grip on my throat, suffocating me for hurting him. I turned my face toward him, making my face soften at his hurt one. "I… I, I didn't mean to offend you."

I whimpered quietly as his head dropped ashamed. _You're a horrible person Bella!_

"Oh Seth… I'm so sorry!" I said as I quickly kneeled before him, moving my hands to gently lift his head up. "I was only playing around."

His eyes seemed to light up at that comment and I instantly felt like my throat wasn't be constricted anymore. I sent him a smile, relieved that he was no longer upset. He grinned at me before gripping my wrist tighter, gathering my other wrist in his hand before pulling me to him. As soon as he touched my skin, I heard the quick in take of his breath as he looked at me briefly in what I guessed was amazement before he settled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." He chuckled sweetly causing me to smile widely. I was beginning to enjoy his smiles and laughs; it was contagious. "Imprinting has nothing to do with clothing… well depending on the stage of the imprinting…" he mumbled quietly. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear the comment or see the smirk on his face so I raised my eyebrow at him with a slight head tilt. "Sorry… talking to myself." He turned his face away from me, a light reddish tinge colouring his already dark cheeks. Right, dirty thoughts.

"Anyways… Imprinting is like finding your soul mate." He said excitedly as he returned his gaze on me, his cheeks their usual colour. I gasped slightly at the fire I saw in his brown does and the adoring expression he gave me. "It's like seeing that person for the first time, and there is an instant connection. When I first saw you, I felt like my heart was beating a 100 miles a minute, going faster. But when I saw your eyes, it felt like it stopped and exploded; you became my light, like I have been blind for the last 50 odd years and am only now, seeing the sun for the first time. As soon as you looked at me, that's when the gravity disappeared and these invisible chains you have wrap themselves around me. You're holding me down to this Earth my Isabella." I'm sure my heart would have died all over again with the pure raw emotion in his voice. So loving and caring; almost like he worshipped me. I didn't know whether to be over the moon or to be devastated. "You're my everything Bella. I would die if I were to lose you… I don't know if you felt it, but I struggle to breathe when you touch me, your skin is so soft, so silky like and your smell is so intoxicating. The sound of your voice sounds like bells, like music to my ears and I have to remind myself repeatedly that oxygen is needed in the lungs. You'll never know how much being away from you is going to kill me. I'll suffocate when you're away from me…"

I felt my dead heart warm up and beat again with the explanation of imprinting. His voice though, now made it feel like something was squeezing my heart again because of the pain he was in. "Seth, I'm sorry!"

He gave me a sad smile. "S'ok… It's not your fault Shorty."

_Shorty._ Hmmm… I grinned at him, liking the name he'd given me.

"So it's like love at my sight but a lot more powerful?" I questioned still smiling.

He returned a happy smile this time, pulling me impossibly closer as he stuffed his face into my hair before inhaling deeply. "Yes, so much more powerful. I will always be in your life Bells. From now on, always making you happy; making sure YOU are happy."

I felt myself cringe, too late to stop myself. Though happiness is the only thing I really wanted in my existence, I wanted so much for Emmett to be that provider… I've always wanted Emmett to have that duty. Even though it would never happen, I felt like I was cheating on him, and cheating Seth too. Though it was clear that I was Seth soul mate, made perfectly to suit him I guess, I would never be able to give myself fully to him. To me, I don't think he would be 'man enough' like Emmett. I immediately scolded myself for saying such a thing.

The flinch though, that was produced purely out of fear that I would never be able to return true feelings to this man that had somehow managed to set my body alight, send my stupid frozen heart pumping and fill my feelings to the brim of happiness. Did I really need Emmett if Seth did this to me?

"What's wrong?" He questioned, pulling away from my hair.

I sighed heavily, trying to process this. How was I going to explain to him that I would probably never return the 'in love' feeling because my heart longed for some else? Well it didn't seem so desperate to run for Emmett right now but it still belonged to him.

"Seth… I don't know how to explain this… For so long of been foolishly chasing Emmett. I'm so in love with him." His smile was long gone and the empty expression cut me deeply. "I don't know why I keep chasing him when all I've received is rejection and further heart break but I just feel like he is the one, so I keep going back for more." I heaved up a sigh, no longer able to look at him because though his beautiful eyes were teary, they were so empty too and it hurt. I held the sob down that so badly wanted to voice itself. "I just don't think I know how to be happy without him Seth…" My voice had cracked and I felt him flinch as he began to sooth my back.

"Bella… you can push me away all you want but I'm always going to be there. I'll always be there as whatever you need me to be." He spoke confidently so doubt never once crossed my mind. That hurt… he would hold into me, be their for me when I would most likely put him second to Emmett. I wanted to cry, beg all over again for Seth to kill me so that I would no longer cause trouble in a obviously happy marriage and no longer hurt this caring, beautiful creature that held me so lovingly.

"Seth, it'll take time… so much time…" I whispered, desperate to get him to understand that I was not going to love him as a mate. _Have I ever told you told you, you live in denial Bella?_ My mind hummed.

"I have all the time in the world Bella. I'll be whatever you need me to be. I'll always be there." He spoke with firm honesty but I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Why don't you just friend another girlfriend?" I whispered. The question tugged at my body; the thought of him with another girl sent a strong wave of jealousy through my body, sending me into the deep depths of regret.

I felt Seth take a quick intake of breath before the tightening of his arms occurred. "I'm yours and only yours." He spoke firmly again before placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

The tightening in my heart returned because I knew that I was the centre of his attention; that his pull to me would be too strong to fight. I knew it was a stupid question. I also knew that he would constantly be in pain because of me.

I ached to make him feel better but I couldn't help but feel so relieved at his response. I'm so selfish! I relaxed against his huge warm chest. "My Seth…" I whispered with a smile.

--

I couldn't help but to gasp at the question. I would never be able to find another girlfriend, never be able to stop thinking about the glorious creature that I held. She kept trying to push me away, trying desperately to get me to understand that she loved another but those were just words. Her actions though, they seemed to want me; she seemed to hold on just that tiny bit tighter with every sentence she threw at me.

"I'm yours and only yours." I wanted so desperately for her to understand, to grasp that I would not leave her or hurt her. She would be the only one for me, forever and always.

"_My Seth…"_ I couldn't stop the grin from spreading over my face. I'm sure I looked like a fucking idiot but I couldn't help it. We'd been here for a couple of hours now and she seemed comfortable in my hold, around me.

"Is it normal for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire?" She murmured as she twisted around, still in my lap but now straddling me. I quickly adjusted my hold before looking her straight in her bright golden eyes and smiled at her again.

"Hell no Shorty." I chuckled as I imagined telling my pack about my imprint. They would freak, especially Leah. "Like you said earlier, we are immortal enemies."

She grinned at me. "You happiness is contagious Seth. How am I ever going to be miserable ever again?" She sighed the last bit dramatically before her bell like laughter filled the air. _Breathe Seth, breathe. BREATHE!_

I sucked in some air before I joined her in her beautiful laughter. "Never again will you be miserable my Shorty." I would fuck anything up that put a damper on her, even me… I would do something to punish myself.

Her laughter slowed then, eventually only a grin on her face. "I'm never going to deserve you Seth." She said somewhat sadly.

"Bella, no matter what happens; I promise that I will always be there, forever and always. I know that you are hurting, that you love another," I felt out of breath saying that as my heart beat picked up, "but I'm always going to be there. You will never fall too far, you will never hit rock bottom ever again my love." _Please understand, please, please, please!_

I knew I looked pleadingly at her, begging with my eyes. Her face softened quickly, her golden eyes becoming watery as she gently placed her forehead to mine.

"See what I mean. Too good for me. I don't deserve you." She murmured, her eyes never leaving mine.

I shook my head about to respond when she stiffened quickly, all traces of happiness gone as she removed her forehead from mine. I pulled her close to my chest again before sniffing the air, trying to figure out what had gotten her so tense. Two things hit me… Leah's scent and a disgustingly sickening smell… _vampire._

We quickly stood up and I pulled Bella to me, not sure who was the most threatening. Leah absolutely hated vampires with a passion and was known to attack them on sight; she was known of her pathetic patience and took her werewolf duties to the extreme. The vampire on the other hand smelt horribly familiar so was obviously one of the Cullens. If it was Jasper, the one that turned Bella, he was not going to like me, in fact, most likely try and kill me… Or even the blonde, Rosalie who held Bella so close to her frozen heart.

"Bella…" It was a male so it was either Jasper or Carlisle. I knew Emmett wouldn't return, be had to be either really fucking brave or really fucking stupid to do that.

The bloodsucker appeared first, Jasper with his blonde hair and angry expression. He stopped immediately once seeing me and gave Bella a confused look before glancing at my protective arm. I couldn't help but to return the growl that he gave me as he dropped into a crouch.

Bella's tensed body relaxed against me. "Jasper!" She said happily. "Get up, Seth's ok!" She continued as she wriggled in my grip. She pulled my head towards her. "It's ok Seth. Jasper will never hurt me and he won't hurt you."

I heard the leech scoff causing me to tighten my grip instinctively.

"Jasper. Please don't hurt Seth." She sounded stern as she looked at Jasper. She held his gaze, seemingly having a non verbal conversation with him. She gave him one last glare before he stood up with a sigh, his scowl directed at me never faltering.

"It's ok Seth." I heard my Bella say happily as she continued to wriggle. I reluctantly released her and watched her practically dance to Jasper. She jumped at the last minute, wrapping herself around him with a beautiful laugh and a quiet clacking noise for the impact of their bodies hitting each other. I couldn't help the small amount of jealousy that fills me as I continued to glare at him.

"Bells, you smell horrible." He gave her a gentle smile before pulling her into another hug. "Please don't do that again darlin'… I was so worried." He did sound worried yet relieved as he held or close. I felt grateful for the leech… at least my Bella had two people that cared about her as much as me. "Prepare for the wrath of Rose too." He chuckled as he pulled back.

"I'm fine Jazzy, I'm sorry I worried you." She sent me a warm smile. "Seth's been great to me though."

I felt myself go all gooey inside. The pride swelled inside me, taking over all protectiveness that my imprint produced because I knew she was in the safest of hands (apart from mine). I could feel that she was happy, I would always know if she's happy because my heart beat would pick up and a stupid grin would appear.

"SETH!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I remembered that Leah was also on her way. I couldn't hear her paws raking the ground and the fact that she had spoken indicated that she had phased and obviously dressed. I snapped my head to where voice was strongest, my view falling on my trembling sister, a usual scowling face portraying a deadlier expression as her hands stretched out before fisting again.

"Leah, calm down." I tried to speak as calmly as possible as I moved in her line of view, blocking her vision from seeing Bella and Jasper. "They are not a threat."

"Seth…" I almost missed Bella's quiet plea for me as Leah let out a harsh growl and Jacob appeared behind her, human form.

"What's going on Seth? We've been looking for you for well over 3 hours now!" Jacob snapped as he began to tremble too. That was a positive of imprinting; you were always together; just like Jake and Leah.

I heard a hiss behind me. "Don't talk to him like that!" I couldn't help the swelling pride to vibrate through my body again.

"Fuck you leech! Shut the fuck up!" Leah growled at her. I glared at her, giving her my own growl as I heard Bella trying making movement.

"Let go Jasper! I'mma show that bitch what a _leech_ can really do!" I heard Bella growl. _SO HOT!_ I proclaimed happily as I tried to focus on my sister when I really wanted to look at Bella. Leah began trembling more as Bella continued to thrash in Jasper's hold.

I quickly began moving to Leah, anger filling me that she was making Bella mad and uncomfortable. I fixed a glare to my face, every step I took making me more threatening. Jacob quickly pulled Leah behind him, his face now darkened with his own glare as I continued my steps.

He was protective of his imprint just as much as I was. Yes, they could hold their own weight and most likely put up a good, fair fight but I was not taking that chance, unfortunately Jacob had the same idea.

"Stand down Seth!" Jacob ordered loudly. My steps immediately halted as the voice of authority was used. I wanted to fight it, keep my head from bowing to him and maintain my angered expression. I hated the voice of the Alpha… well Beta too. "Seth, I demand you fucking stand down!" He barked at me. The force of his command sent my head down, bowing to the second in charge as my body relaxed slightly. If Bella was free of Jasper's hold, I would miss their violent exchanges because my eyes were directed at the ground and I would have no way of protecting Bella.

I felt my body relax further as the thrashing of Bella's hold slowed too. I tried to lift my head up; surprised that the calmness in me lessened the fight I would have to have with Jacob's command. I looked at Jake and Leah, both no longer trembling but their grimacing expressions still intact.

"Jasper! Stop calming me! I want to tear the bitch apart!" I heard Bella hiss though her body now stilled.

"Bella, hush." He said sternly before looking at me. "Why do I sense predatorial instincts from you when it comes to her?" his voice demanding and threatening.

I heard two small gasps from behind me as I stood straighter under Jasper's hard look. "It is because I have imprinted on her."

Two loud growls filled the air after I voiced my answer. I sent the pair of idiots a confused look.

"What do you mean you've imprinted on her?!" Leah demanded, her voice trying to sound angry but I felt another load of calmness fill me.

"It is impossible to imprint on a leech Seth!" Jacob snapped as he too tried to be angry.

"Fuck you mongrel!" I heard Bella say calmly. I turned and walked to her, Jasper tensing slightly as I stood beside him. Though I was calm, restlessness filled me at the lack of contact from Bella. I needed to touch her, hold her close to me and know that she was safe.

"I thought so too Jacob, but I've imprinted on her." I murmured into her hair as she rested her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, enjoying the comfort that she brought with a single touch though it meant the slight suffocation from lack of air. _Breathe Seth, breathe._

"This is outrageous! It's fucking impossible Seth! Get home NOW!" Leah all but yelled. I looked at her, glowering that she had made Bella tense up all over again.

"You go if you can't handle it Leah. I'll come when I'm ready!" I growled back. It was obvious that Jasper was no longer manipulating our feelings because Jacob was going red in the face.

"Get the hell home Seth! We will deal with this later." I felt my body stiffen under the order. I tried hard not to let go, holding Bella closely but not too tightly to hurt her.

"Please, just leave us –" I wanted to stay with my Bella as Jacob's vicious glare became darker. I would drop to my knees and beg if that's what it took.

"GET HOME SETH!" He barked angrily. The action caused me to loosen my grip altogether of my imprint, the coldness filling me from the lack of contact. My heart was pumping harder and faster as I whimpered.

"You're hurting him! What are you doing?!" I heard Bella yell as I took a step away from her, my air supply coming out short and quick. "STOP IT!"

"GO HOME SETH!" Jacob repeated as Leah phased. I unwillingly continued stepping away from her, my body responding to Jacob's command as my mind tried to reign in the control to return to Bella. My breathing continued to quicken, my lungs desperate to get air as the invisible hand wrapped itself tightly around him.

"Please Jacob! I'm sorry! Please stop hurting him!" Bella said pleading as my feet moved further away. She tried to move towards me, her face petrified as she tried to grab me but Jasper placed a hand on her arm, a tight looking grip.

I would kill him for that. I growled at him as my feet continued to move away from her, my air continuing to dissipate as he pulled my Bella to his chest, an empty expression to his face.

"Let go Jasper!" She yelled, thrashing in his arms, her face still pained.

"Bella… calm darlin'. Calm down." And she did. The anger flared in me then, my body trembling as Jacob continued to look smug.

"I want my Seth!" She whispered as her body stilled once again in his arms. My heart broke as I phased, growling at everyone for separating us. "Please… I want Seth!" She begged as Jacob joined Leah and me.

"_GO SETH! HOME! NOW!" _Jacob's booming thoughts ordered. I whimpered under the force, desperate to return to my human form and comfort my Bella. But I didn't, my legs grew its own mind and turned my body around, towards the reservation.

"_I hate you!" _I snarled in my mind as my body took off towards La Push. _Turn around legs, turn around! GOD DAMN IT TURN THE FUCK AROUND! _I yelled at my self, trying to turn my stubborn body around. Not working, I started whining as I ran, tears forming in my eyes and blurring my perfect vision.

"SETH!" I halted at the call of my imprint, so desperate to return. I was hurting her… God I wish I wasn't a werewolf anymore, wish I was the alpha so that we didn't have to separate. I wanted my Bella, wanted to hold her, tell her I'm sorry and I'd never leave her again.

"_SETH! FOR GOD'S SAKE! GET BACK TO THE RESERVATION NOW!_" I whimpered again under his order, wishing I could disobey to be with her again. I felt cold and empty without her. I needed her.

I threw my head back, howling in agony as Bella's own cries continued loudly in the distance. I couldn't take it anymore, I had no air left in me and I needed air, so badly. I needed Bella to breathe even though she took my breath away.

--

I was too fucking pissed to phase. The whole pack was now surrounding me, half in their wolf form, the other half humans. Jacob and Leah were in their wolf form, the most distant out of all. Good, I'll fucking tear his throat out of if he comes near me.

_Calm down Seth!_ Sam's dominating thought sent me buckling to the ground, head bowed and paws in. Good I hated this. _We all agree how Jacob handled it was disappointing but a leech?_

_**Don't call her that!**_ I growled back, trying to stand up and lift my heavy fucking head up. I was not bowing down to anyone!

_Stay down Seth. He was doing it for your own safety._ I growled at him again as he now circled me. _It is impossible to imprint on a vampire Seth. Part of the imprinting process is revolved around the most compatible opposite sex to carry on our gene; to produce a healthy, stronger generation of our kind. A bloodsucker can not bare children therefore it is impossible for you to imprint._

I was growing angrier with every syllable the asshole produced. _**More then half the fucking pack has imprinted Sam. I think I would know the God damn side effects of it; the pull, the sunshine, the happiness! I fucking know what imprinting is!**_

Sam growled at me, pissed that I had cursed several times. I didn't care, I needed him to understand. I just focused all my thoughts on when Bella first looked in my eyes, focused on the feelings and the surrounding environment (avoiding the half naked figure though); I needed to prove that my imprint was a vampire.

Brodie and Quil whimpered at the vivid memories and Embry yelped quietly when the request for Bella to kill her was voiced. The different reactions to that dreaded question caused anyone in their human form to strip and phase quickly, trying to gather whatever had been missed from my thoughts.

_**Is that imprinting Sam?! Tell me right now if it's not 'cause I'll gladly get down and beg for your forgiveness at my foolishness!**_ I hissed sarcastically to the leader. He sent me a warning glare before proceeding to circle around me, his thoughts jumping all over the place, trying to dig up an excuse of my false imprint.

_**Come find me when you have a good fucking excuse Sam.**_ I barked at him, impatient and angry that we were wasting time. I needed to be with my Bella, make sure she was ok and kill a leech for taking her away from me.

_Seth, please just stop making this harder then it is. You're forbidden to see her_!I snarled at Leah who, being the bitch she can be returned the gesture.

_**Don't try and stop me **__**hypocrite. I'll do my patrols, come to council meetings, whatever, whenever you need me but I'm out for now.**_With that, I phased and ran through the trees, desperate to get away from Jacob and Sam before they phased to order me back. I wouldn't be able to escape then.

I gasped, happy that the air limit to my lungs was no longer so small. I ran fast only knowing I was going in the right direction because I could feel myself breathing easier with more oxygen, I felt the forest get slightly brighter, felt my heart pump harder; I knew I was getting closer because I felt more alive.

"I'm coming Shorty."

I really loved writing this chapter… I love drama lol. Anyways… there's going to be a few different point of views next chapter.

Please review!

xox

Chels


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M AT WAR**

**Hey guys! First off, THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME RESPONSE! I loved your reviews and I want to say thanks for taking the time! Meant so much! Thank you to those who added me/story to alerts/favourites!**

**The most common question that I know will probably change the view of this story: Is this a Seth x Bella story or an Emmett x Bella Story? The answer is…………………………………. Please vote for what you'd like this story to be. *runs under the desk and hides* I know, I suck but there's so many different opinions for this story that they gots me thinking.**

**Once again, thank you for your feedback, it seriously is the bomb! Love it guys, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I dream of owning Emmett, Seth & Jacob… they are so sexy! But unfortunately SM owns them **

**ANYWAYS! ENOUGH DRIPPLE! ENJOY READERS**

**Look who decided to join the story:**

**Chapter 5: Tree of Life**

Edward's P.O.V

_I want to strap you to the bed and fucking ride you so hard Edward. I could do that you know?_ Tanya's dirty thoughts filled my head again as I stood beside Carmen, trying to have a conversation with her regarding the hunting grounds in Forks. _I could easily rip your clothes off and kiss every bit of you before taking that huge cock into my mouth. I give the best head jobs baby… I'll suck it so hard and massage it until –_

"Tanya, I can smell your arousal! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!" Carmen hissed at her, her face scrunched up in disgust.

_Please tell me you didn't get turned on by that!_ Irina's thoughts entered my head. I turned and grinned at her, shaking my head. In reality, my cock had twitched as I fantasised about Tanya's thoughts. I was going to fuck her senseless for that little torment. Naughty girl should know better!

I was headed to Forks, Washington to spend time with our extended family, the Cullens. I hadn't seen them since Carlisle treated me for cancer four months ago; I was on my death bed with Alice by my side, begging Carlisle to change me. I knew it put a bit of strain on her marriage to Emmett because it was like she was requesting another mate, but I didn't care of him; all I wanted to do was make sure she was happy because she was a fallen angel from the gates of heaven, she was the sole reason I didn't die 3 months prior to that day.

I was down to my last few breaths before Carlisle finally gave into her pleading requests, biting me with ashamed eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore; the pain in me was too excruciating and then I was angered at Alice for requesting such pain on me. I had already suffered enough with the cancer and now she wanted me to go through more? My angel who had saved me and held my once beating heart?

After 3 days of devastating pain that I'm so happy that I would never have to endure again, so many voices filled my brain that it sent me over the edge. But my Alice was there, soothing me and telling me that she had a vision of me hearing people's thoughts. She said I was a mind reader and that I had not gone crazy; I regretted every horrible thing I had thought of her.

Emmett had gone ballistic with jealousy and anger, getting to the point that I needed to learn how to defend myself. It was decided then and there as he held me to the ground, hands in place to rip said head off with a growing fire in the background that I would live with the Denalis in Alaska.

Now, my Alice needed me. She begged me to return because she knew that Tanya and I were just fuck buddies, she needed me to be with some girl named Bella who was threatening her and ruining her marriage. Though I love Alice with everything I am, that it killed me that she was going to use me to keep this Bella girl away from her man, the need to help her, rescue her from pain was far more stronger. I needed to protect her from anything that kept her angelic smile from her beautiful face.

"Would anyone care to come for a final hunt before I make my departure?" I asked politely, looking around the room. "By the sounds of it, there won't be any Polar bears in Wasington."

"I will!" Tanya responded with a purr as she stood from her seat on the sofa.

"Of coarse you will!" Kate snickered.

Tanya gave her the middle finger before grabbing a hold of my hand. "Ready?"

I nodded at her request before we exited the house. This is exactly what I wanted to happen; I needed to fuck her senseless for giving me such graphic sexual thoughts.

"You've been a naughty girl Tanya." I said huskily once away from the house, Alice in mind instead of Tanya.

She smirked at me as she pushed me to a tree, her lips attacking mine as I hungrily ripped at her clothes at felt her breast. "Punish me baby." She said seductively.

I couldn't wait to see Alice again!

--

Emmett's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do, what path to go with… I'm sure it was pissing Alice off; it sure as hell was pissing me off. I didn't even know why I was having these second guesses with Alice; I had only really spent a total of probably 5 hours with Bella and now I seemed completely fascinated, totally in love with her.

_Fucking stupid feelings and stupid dick!_ I thought with a scowl. I had really screwed up here. I had avoided Jasper as much as possible due to said feelings and now Edward was here too? Fucking, give me a break! I had no privacy in this house anymore… couldn't think to myself or feel what I wanted to feel… hell my decisions had to even remain anonymous too.

I groaned out loud before flying back on the bed that I occupied, the metal legs squeaking in protest as I rubbed my temples. Squeezing my eyes shut, I listened for any noise in the house; I assumed the digging was Esme in the garden, Eddie and Alice sounded like they were discussing something in the kitchen and I could hear Rosalie and Jasper in their room also talking. Since Carlisle had gone to work, that left only one other person. _Where is Bella?_ I thought to myself.

I was beyond confused why she came home the way she did with Jasper. The black singlet she had on was far too baggy for her small frame and she really smelt unbelievably disgusting for someone who smelt irresistible when I left her. Though she wasn't asleep, I wished she had her eyes closed because the pain her eyes made my heart melt and shrivel up… I had done that to her. They were so dead and empty, yet they shined her heartache.

All Jasper did was glare at me as he held Bella tighter to his chest; Rosalie was by his side, demanding what had happened, why she was in this state and why she smelt so bad… she ordered an answer for every single question that had crossed my mind, that I was too scared to ask because I was the cause of most of it… Plus Alice would happily cut off my balls, set them on fire and do a happy dance on them.

"_Werewolves!"_ Was all that Jasper muttered; sending all women – excluding Alice of course – into a complete frenzy. I felt somewhat relieved that I wasn't the reason for Jasper's anger but that was quickly gone when the panic hit every single muscle in my body. I stiffened with guilt and self loathing. _"Nothing bad… well… it's pretty bad… a mutt has imprinted on Bella."_

"Because that explained everything!" My voice dripped with sarcasm as Rosalie and Esme agreed with me; Alice just glared at me.

Yesterday, the day I had felt these new feelings for Bella, saw her in a different light, found a completely new respect for this beautiful goddess; I also learnt that I had competition… a very powerful competition. _Am I willing to fight for her affection?_ She had been for the past 45 years and she still is… though she didn't seem like she was trying as hard as she had been.

My mind didn't want to process this, I could hear the snide, disappointing remarks it threw at me for thinking of another woman. My heart though, thoroughly thawed from Bella's simple touch had been beating deceivingly against my ribcage, as if emphasising a pro for having Bella in my life. I sighed happily at the feeling of raw passion burning in the pit of my stomach, my imagination getting the better of me as I pictured Bella laying in my arms in _my_ t-shirt, not the fucking mutt's!

After a while, I knew something in me had changed… and I knew by the halting in voices downstairs felt it too. Though it was only I pretending it was Bella who was in my arms, imagining that we were having a real conversation about life, reminiscing about the old days; my sub-consciousness had made a decision.

"What the hell Emmett?!" Alice screeched as her usually light footsteps trudged harder with her anger. I quickly sat up on the bed as my decision caught up to me, painting itself to my eyelids so that I would never forget it. "After all of our discussions? After all the fucking arguments? That is your choice?" She now stood in the doorway, Edward behind her with a glare. _Stupid mind-reader!_ I had never liked him, piece of shit only wanted Alice!

"Yes Alice. That is my choice." I said firmly, completely shocked that my voice came out strong instead of weak and scared like I felt.

"We've been together for far too long Emmett and you're going to throw it away?" She hissed, her face portraying a grimace.

I sighed, rubbing my face in annoyance that we were going down this same fucking road again. "We've been there, done that Alice. I'm sick of this same path." I snapped back as I heard Jasper's footsteps in his room. _Great, fucking feelings are gonna be exposed too!_

"I can hear your thoughts Emmett." Edward growled at me.

"Then stay the fuck out of my head!" I growled back as I stood up. Jasper now joined them too.

"What's your decision that's got everyone in such rage?" Jasper said through clenched teeth. I felt sorry for him, his power always in the way and always in constant need of his attention.

"Maybe you should get _Bella_ to shield you then if you're going to fight for her." Edward snapped, totally ignoring Jasper. He had the nerve to fucking hiss her name out like it was some disgusting, contagious disease.

"Fuck you bitch. Fuck off back to Alaska." I hissed at him, my anger getting the best of me. He just had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Tell me what's going on! NOW!" Jasper yelled, a wave of calm flowing through me.

"I'll fight for you Emmett. If I can't have you… no one will." Alice's voice was so calm; her voice that she used when she was honest, dangerous and deadly serious. My response was a growl and falling into a crouch.

"Do not touch her." I said just as lethally.

"I have a slight idea of the situation but if there is so much as a hair out of place on Bella's head, they will no longer be a dead person walkin'." His stance was far more threatening then his voice. I lifted myself up out of my crouch before taking a single step back, making my face as expressionless as possible, even though it was pointless with his power. Alice also took a step into the room, glancing between Jasper with fear and a glare to me. It would've been quite comical if it were a different situation. "I'll kill anyone who messes with her physically," he glared at Alice "and emotionally." He glared at me then Edward who, being the stupid newborn he is, did not move away from Jasper; instead held his vicious glare and puffing himself up to seem bigger. _Dickward did not know Jasper used to tear vampires like him to pieces for a living._ If I wasn't such a pussy, I would've laughed out loud.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me." Edward sneered, ignoring my mental jib. Alice placed a hand on Edward's wrist, her head shaking from side to side without saying anything. Another mental warning I assumed.

"It's in your best interest to do as Alice says. I will not be held responsible for my actions newborn." Jasper snarled at him before turning to me; I held my breath. "Emmett. We need to talk."

_Talking can be good yeah?_ I thought as I nodded at him as I tried to reign in my present emotions.

"Why are you so scared of him? I've seen you fight and you're stronger them him." Edward said frustratingly as he continued to puff himself up to Jasper. I mentally laughed.

Once recovered, I glared at him as I picked my shirt up off the floor. "True that." I said as I put it on. "But he's all about tactics… and once again, has quite the experience." My head popped through the hole as I glared at him again. "Plus, he's a brother. Don't fuck with him, don't fuck with Rose and Bella and you will be fine. Trust me on that newbie." I said with a smirk as I walked past him.

"Emmett, what about me?!" Alice stopped me, her whole frame shaking as she growled at me.

I sighed, confusion and self-loathing filling me again. I had lived my 87 years happily married to this beautiful woman before me, granted the last 45 have put a lot of stress on our marriage, but I did lover her dearly. I was in love with her; had been up until Bella's return… now it was just love her.

"Can we talk later? I'm honestly so confused right now." I said pleadingly. I hated that I was hurting Alice, she had stood by me for so long and I felt like I was throwing it all back into her face.

"But you're enlightened enough to know that you're going to fight for Bella?" She questioned her face unbelievable and disgusted.

"I'm sorry." I said with a nod. "I know that I'm hurting you… I just need to clear my head."

"It looks pretty damn clear to me." Dickward sneered, his stance defensive of Alice. _Is something going on between you two?!_ I hissed in my head. He leered at me, not giving me a direct answer.

"I swear Emmett, no one will ever have you but me." Her hiss firm and toxic; I didn't doubt her right now.

I wanted to argue, to fight that I had a right to be with whom I want, to tell her she didn't own me… but I didn't. The firm hand on my shoulder and the icy cold glare my wife gave me made me, for once in my life, think before I speak.

--

"Tell me what you feel from me Jasper! Please…" I begged as soon as we were out of the house and from hearing distance.

"What the hell goes on in that head of yours Emmett?" He demanded a frustrated expression clear on his scarred face. "Your emotions are a fucking mess and what was that with Alice?!"

I sighed, my eyes glazing over with unwanted, useless tears; I wasn't afraid to cry in front of Jasper though, this man was like my rock when it came to my emotions. "I was just laying there, then I don't know what came over me. I just… just imagined… Bella was in my arms, laying with me…" my thoughts immediately jumped back to 15 minutes ago. "I just… felt so relaxed… at peace and… happy."

"I know." Jasper responded as he leaned up against a tree. "It went from anger… to annoyance, to confused, to anger again then self-loathing…" he had his fingers in the air, as if ticking them off as he went. The action amused me slightly. "Then BAM!" I jumped slightly as his fist clenched and hit his other opened hand, speaking loudly. "Out of no where, peace and acceptance! Complete fucking bliss!" he pushed himself off the tree, his eyes brighter then before as his face looked like he was concentrating on a specific memory. "Like when Bella was with the mutt!"

I growled at him then, anger and something else spreading through my body. I cut my growl off as I focused on my feelings, confused to why jealousy was the dominant sensation coursing through my huge body; it took over everything, including my senses as it tried to pin point where I might find the son of a bitch that had taken Bella's affection. I tried listening for the sound of a paws or the loudness of rustling trees or grass that only the dogs would create due to their lack of gracefulness, or even a heart beat… nothing. I tried sniffing the air but only the scent of Jasper and the natural growth around us would fill my nose. Seeing was my last resort and though I have perfect vision, it was probably the least effective out of all my senses.

I growled in frustration, forgetting Jasper was there as I lowered myself into a crouch; ready to pounce into the trees to see if that would help me. He chuckled as I gave into the jealousy, anger towards the mutts setting into my brain. _Need to fuck up the over grown dogs… stupid mongrels._

"Calm down Emmett. We have a discussion to finish." He said with a wave of calm hitting me.

I snarled at him, trying to fight the peace that was setting into me. I wanted to fight and kill a mutt, and then I would go find Bella and finish what we started yesterday.

"Don't go there." Jasper said knowingly as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder again, the calm filling me more quickly and effectively. I fell to my knees with a sigh before twisting my position so I was sitting on the ground up against the tree. "I'm confused Emmett… clear this up for me? Why this sudden attraction for Bella?" He questioned as he sat in the same position across from me. "You've declined her for decades and now you're willing to throw everything away with your wife when Bella might have found happiness that doesn't include you."

I ignored his jibs as my thoughts focused on the last few words that exited his mouth. "What do you mean by _'happiness that doesn't include you.'_"

He sighed. "Emmett, you could not have been that oblivious?! Though you and Alice gave her hell, which was fair though…" he added though his voice seemed to falter slightly, "whenever she was around you, she was so happy Emmett, always smiling, always shining." He smiled at the ground then. "She completely ignored your hurtful words; I was like just being around you was enough for her."

I felt my world spin around me as I spiralled into the depths of guilt. I never saw her happy when she's around… I only saw her as a threat, not the beautiful woman that I see her in now. I saw her in a completely different light, a welcomed light. She really was an angel from the heavens above; she still loved me after everything Alice and I put her through. She still gave me an undeserving genuine smile when she should have given me a glare or even a smirk for getting under our skin. But no… she treated me like a God, never insulting me or hurting me directly… only through Alice. Come to think of it, she had never given me any shit, just smiles and adoring glances.

"How had I never noticed this before?!" I growled at myself.

"You put Edward to shame with your self hatred man. Chill!" Jasper chuckled again.

"Hey, Jazz… I'm sorry for putting Bella in a lot of pain, for fucking her up so much. I know that it affected you and I'm so sorry." I spoke honestly. I felt sorry for him again, his power always a positive and a negative but always a pessimistic in my opinion. He didn't need his power when Bella was around, it always had him spending time alone, always putting his body in overdrive with the waves of happiness and calm.

"Don't give me sympathy Emmett." He said firmly as his eyes darkened slightly.

"Sorry." I muttered with my head lowered.

"So what's the plan? I prefer you with Bella then the mutt." Jasper said with a grin after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

_Yes, he's with me!_ I thought as I returned the grin.

--

Bella's P.O.V

Emptiness. Coldness. Trapped. Dead. Darkness. That's what I felt and saw; even though I loved Jasper to death, I was glad he was suffering with me. After Jacob had demanded Seth away, Jasper put me into a deep slumber so that he could calm me and carry me back to the house. Away from the sunlight, the heat… my new comfort zone. I dry sobbed at the thought.

It was the first time I had ever wanted to rip Jasper apart and I felt ashamed with myself that I still felt that horrible feeling. He had torn me away from Seth, prevented me to chase after him! He was the cause of this pain! "I hate you Jasper!" I hissed quietly knowing he could hear me as if I had said it to his face.

"_SEE!"_ I heard him yelp hysterically. _See what you did! You don't hate him Bella. Apologise!_ My mind scolded me. I didn't need it telling me this though… the devastation in his voice was enough to make me feel remorseful.

"I'm sorry Jazzy… I don't hate you. I'm just so hurt by what you did. I'm angry at you. I love you." I whispered as another sob built in my throat.

"I love you too sis." He whispered back, his voice to extremely hurt.

My thoughts returned to my reason of anger; I felt so calm being with Seth. Though we talked a bit, we also stayed quiet a lot, enjoying each other's presence and comfortable in the silence. This was definitely something that hadn't happened with Emmett; we'll we did enjoy our presence together before but that was ruined.

I needed fresh air, to get away from this suffocation. I needed to get a grip of these internal feelings… set a path for myself on how I was going to see Seth again.

I sat myself in a tree branch, knowing that my legs may be at risk of being detached from my body if Jasper saw me disappear through the thick forest trees. I knew he had heard me walk the small distance to the door then my barely there footsteps on the porch. Checking over my shoulder, I saw his tall silhouette in his window as his hand rested on the wall near it. I knew that he would be through the window and on the ground before I would even touch the ground; stupid idiot and his sleek war moves. I hissed at him, angry again that he was going to hover and try and stop me from seeing Seth; stupid over protective fool.

Sighing, I turned around to face the bush of leaves a hand reach away then rested my back against the thick trunk knowing that Jasper would stand there and watch me, Rosalie beside him doing the same thing. They wouldn't let me see Seth, neither supportive of my new found relationship.

Seth desperately wanted to be within 10 feet of me and Emmett would do anything to at least have 10 feet distance between us; both complete opposites but both my brilliant rays of sunshine. I don't know why I just didn't let go of Emmett when Seth seems to willing… by the sounds of the imprint, he will forever be mine and will always put me first, always be there for me; be what I need him to be. I knew that I needed a dream man, a man that would support me and make love to me yet bring out the animalistic side of him too. I needed a man that I could converse with and never want to be away from me yet respect the personal space needed at a certain point. I needed a man that stood by his beliefs and held a strong heart and of course, be irrevocably and unconditionally in love with me… and Seth would be that with a snap of the fingers, he would easily become my everything too if I didn't still carry and cherish these strong feelings for Emmett.

Emmett… I sighed exhaustingly. I didn't know what to do… fight for him – meaning being lonely for the rest of my existence while he laughed in my face and insulted me? Or give him up and let that be a lesson well learned?

I pulled at a leaf that bounced slightly with the wind, preventing it to flow freely as the rest of the tree did. Inspecting the leaf, I ran a finger over it's rough edge, feeling the furriness of it as the rain fell quietly in the background. This leaf was like me… it would die without the sunlight if it was consumed in darkness like my present state and it was going to die sooner then when it was attached to the branch because I had cut of all modes of growing… or surviving. Yes it would last for a few more days but eventually it would loose its vibrant green, turning a yellow-brown colour starting on the outside then spread inwards before finally shrivelling up and dying because of the lack or sun, lack of nutrition and air.

Though I wouldn't change colour, I knew that I would eventually end up in Italy again, this time causing a scene to expose our kind so they would have no choice but to kill me. I didn't want to be exposed to the darkness again; it was too frightening and too scary. I didn't want to be alone again.

I let the leaf go with the wind as the rain picked up, sending the small thing to the ground quickly. I smiled as I rested my head against the bark, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the rain droplets fall on the leaves; the rain was always one to level the brim of the cup so my emotions would not overflow… it didn't work this time though. I just opened my mouth a cried, feeling sorry for myself and feeling angry.

I'd been chasing happiness for decades now and I thought that I could only achieve that with Emmett. Now it was on the horizon, in Seth's awaiting hands… it would be a forbidden love. Two immortal enemies would never allow such a romance to blossom… hell a friendship was out of the question!

But did I love Seth? Wait… rephrase… Am I in love with Seth?

_No._ Not yet anyways. I'm sure if we were together again the way we were yesterday, it wouldn't take long for the waves of love he through at the wall I had so carefully placed around my heart to crumble to the ground. It seems I didn't even do a decent job at building it either… the love had easily seeped through the cracks, thawing my heart in a way that only Emmett had done. Does this mean the wall was now only in place for Emmett? Even though there had been little to no fondness or love towards me since my change, how had he been able to enter into my heart and make it explode? Build the stupid wall?

More tears filled my eyes, causing me to get a bit more again because they would never fall. I was honestly torn, with Emmett holding a bigger piece of me.

--

Seth's P.O.V

I sort of knew which direction I was going; the air came more easily and my heart seemed to beat slightly harder with every step in the right way. I don't know how I out ran my pack… they could easily have chased after me. The only reason I phased was to buy time to get away from them… they would easily order me back.

_Need to find Bella! Bella… Bella, Beautiful Bella._ My mind hummed excitedly.

"SETH!" _God fucking damn it! _My hopeful thoughts immediately came to a screeching halt as Jacob's demanding voice echoed through the still trees. "Where do you think you're going?"

_Do not phase! Do not phase!_ The smugness in his voice made my thoughts seem like whispers in my head as my body shook with old rage. "Leave me alone Jacob." I still had my back towards him but I knew that Leah and… another couple of members were with him.

"You're not to see the leech Seth. Return to your home." His voice demanding, my body, being the fucking obedient yet unloyal thing it is, turned to face him, head bowing in the process.

"How would –"

"Don't talk either Seth. I'm not interested in your story." _Do not phase! DO NOT PHASE!_ His bored tone sent fresh ripples throughout my body as my lips created a firm line on my face. Quil and Embry's wolf form whimpered beside him, both moving forward to gently push me with their noses.

All I wanted to do with shout and scream and rip the cocky prick apart. How fucking dare he! I was so angry, so frustrated and lacking air as I took a heavy step back in the direction I had just come. No longer able to fight it, I heard the tell tale ripping of my pants as my legs became a sandy fur.

_I suggest you stay the hell away from me Jacob! _I barked at him mentally. _Like I said, I'll do my duties, but stay the fuck away from me!_

_**Calm down man… come on.**_ Quil said with concern, his body cringing as my subconscious thoughts focused on trying to pull my feelings together. _**I'm so sorry!**_ He thought quietly; I don't think I was supposed to hear him.

_**GO Seth! Home now. Do not leave there!**_ Jacob snapped mentally. Leah whimpered behind him as I thought of ripping his fucking head off.

_Come on Seth. Quil and I will take you._ I barely noticed my friends requests as I caught sight of the knowing look on Jacob's fucked up face.

_You taking his side Leah?!_ I thought to her as I began walking in my house's direction, Embry and Quil following.

**It's not like that Seth. It's hard to be away from your imprint!** Her pleading thought sent my body into waves of laughter.

_Really??_ I snapped sarcastically. _I wouldn't know!_ I turned my head, sneering at her.

_**Fuck off home Seth!**_ Jacob's authoritive voice kicked in when Leah looked down in shame, her feelings expressing sympathy and guilt. _**Stay away from Leah!**_

I growled at him, fresh waves on anger flowing through my body. _I was planning on it. She's dead to me anyway!_ With that last thought, I picked up my pace as I left a whining Leah and a viciously growling Jacob behind.

_**Seth! Calm down man!**_ I almost forgot that Quil and Embry were with me.

_You need to chill Seth. You will not be able to phase back!_ Embry added as I ran faster. _You didn't mean what you said to your sister did you? I mean… yeah Leah can be annoying sometimes… but saying that is really mean… Did you mean –_

_**Shut up Embry! You're rambling shit!**_ I was glad that Quil had said something because I felt like a ticking bomb; I had gain so much today only to lose it all so quickly, lose more then anything I had every gained. My vision blurred slightly at the realisation; the lack of air entering through me, trying to get to my lungs seemed to flow more thinly, suffocating me more.

_Seth man, don't get upset!_ Embry whined in my head.

_**When you imprint, you will understand Embry. Leave him be.**_ Quil was officially my new best friend. I'm so glad he understood what I was feeling, what I was going through… though probably not as powerful but I had seen the dull pain he had to endure when he was away from his love, Claire.

_So you really did imprint?!_ If my body wasn't obeying Jacob's stupid command, I wouldn't turned around and fucking attacked the idiot.

At hear the thought, he dropped back a few feet behind me, a string of apologies echoing in my head as Quil glared at him.

_Sorry, I honestly didn't mean to offend you, I was just thinking… well if Quil can understand your feelings and shit, then why can't Sam or Jacob of Leah?_ He did have a decent point there.

'_Cause they all have fucking trucks up their asses!_ I growled in my head.

_**Fuck you Seth! Go fucking home pup!**_ I mentally grimaced at him as my legs moved faster. _**And to answer your question Embry, Seth simply hasn't imprinted. He just has a crush on the leech.**_

_If you weren't the fucking second in command Jacob, I'd fucking tear your limbs off one by one cunt! And DO NOT INSULT HER!!_ I barked in my head, straining against my body's will to turn around.

Jacob growled at me again, so loudly that I heard him when we were miles away from one another. _**Keep going home bitch! Stay in your fucking room and don't fucking come home until you're told to by Sam or I!**_

My body moved faster at his command but I snickered in my head. _In your head Jakey? Under your skin Jakey poo?_ I taunted as I continued to snigger in head.

_**Don't provoke him Seth… please!**_ Quil whined to my left.

_**You don't mind being an only child again do you baby?**_ I heard Jacob think to Leah.

**Do not touch him Jacob!** Was Leah's intelligent response. _Bitch!_

I saw my house as Quil and Embry scolded me, demanding I stop causing trouble… well Embry did anyways; Quil was busy trying to see it from my point of view. The guy gets props!

I heard Quil's throaty chuckle as we came to a halt in the shrubs. My eyes roamed the house, seeing if there's anything suspicious about the house that the 3 of us resided along with Claire; I could feel warmth, relief and relaxation fill every once of Quil's body as he felt her presence. Once in the clear, I stepped out of the bush, thoughts of Bella filling my head to calm me… and to piss Jacob and Leah off more of coarse.

**Second thought… an only child was pretty fun!**__I heard Leah's thoughts as I focused on when we were just laying on the grass, looking up at the cloud covered sky.

_Remember sweet Leah… you're dead to me!_ Was my last parting thought before I felt myself phasing to my human form. I fell to the ground, completely naked as the lack of air finally hit me; I wasn't going to last long if I didn't see her soon. My heart pumped so hard in my chest, it seemed to causing my whole body to jump with every bit… I beat I looked like someone having a seizure if that was the case.

I felt a nudge on my left shoulder as I tried to suck in some much needed oxygen; I held up my hand, telling Quil (I assumed) to wait as I tried to gain control of my breathing. I needed to settle my overdriven heart.

After a few minutes of trying, I succeeded only slightly. I turned to make sure it was Quil who had nudged me and sure enough it was, he gave a small whining noise as his eyes watered; he felt sorry for me.

"I'm good man. Don't worry about me…" I forced a smile to my lips as I patted his head sounding winded. "I'll see you later." _Note to self: stop talking! You're wasting precious oxygen!_

He vocalised one my whimper before turning with Embry - who also held the same expression of sympathy – and returning to the woods back to the pack.

"Seth?" I turned my direction to the house, the soft voice of Claire distracting my line of view from my retreating friends as she stood on the porch. I instantly became envious of Quil for he would have his imprint at home, waiting for him with open arms everyday of his life. He would never feel what I feel until she dies and then he would follow soon after from the heartache, the coldness and pain. He die in misery until she was in his arms again; like I was going to if I didn't see Bella soon. "Are you ok?"

Remembering I was naked, I only nodded before running to the back to pick up some shorts from the clothesline. Slightly damp, I bent down and swiftly put them on as a rain drop fell on my forehead. _Great!_ I thought sarcastically as I quickly took the rest of the clothes of the line to throw in the dryer.

"Seth!" Claire's voice was slightly firmer now as I entered the house. I could feel her eyes on me, studying my every move; I made sure my face held an empty expression as I emptied the clothes into the dryer. The materials that were in contact with my scorching skin seemed to have completely dried in the small amount of time I had held them but none the less, I pressed a few buttons before turning a knob, hoping that was the right way to start it. _No talking, remember air is too valuable right now._

"Seth, please talk to me. Is it Quil? Did something happen?" _Shit! Don't freak Claire out!_ I thought as I looked at her, shaking my head vigorously.

"No Claire. Quil is fine." I said my legs walked me to the couch. "It's been a pretty fucked up day." I sighed as thoughts of Bella filled my head again.

"Please tell me about it Seth. You look like shit… like you've been fighting all day; fighting an internal battle." Her voice rose as she began to panic.

I gave Claire the best reassuring smile I could muster before sighing. "I've imprinted on a vampire." I said simply and to the point.

She frowned as if letting what I said sink in before she gasped, covering her move as her whole body jumped. "No! That's not possible!" she said surprised.

"I thought so too but it's happened. I was on patrol with Leah…" I would gladly give up the air that I breathe for Quil's girl. She was more of a sister then Leah could ever be and I knew she was someone I could trust with me life.

--

**Not my favourite chapter *pouts* but I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Anyways, please review who you'd like Bella to end up with because I will be focusing on that guy in the next chapter. Unlike my dreams, Bella can not have both **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M AT WAR**

**Hey guys! Here's the long awaited chapter for this story! I'm soooooooooooooooo SORRY that it took ages to update... I got myself a bit of a writer's block with this story (I feel like shit for it because it was only 5 chapters! How fucked is that?)**

**I really appreciate your feedback peeps! It looks like Seth won the vote! So this has now changed to a Bella x Seth story... I apologise for misleading thoughs readers whoassumed it was a Bella x Emmett story... It originally was but well Seth... *sighs dreamily* is such a cutie, very irresistible and I thought it went well with the story. I'm sorry for those readers who wanted BxEm together... You can always check out my other story SAME POSITION. This definitely a BxEm story and will NOT be changing pairings whatsoever.**

**Once again, I apologise for not updating sooner! Please do enjoy this long ass chapter! And of course, your feedback is ALWAYS welcome and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all 'cept the plot... mine, mine, mine :)**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 6: Officially Forbidden**

Bella's P.O.V

"Will you come down Bella? You've been in that fucking tree for nearly 3 days now!" Rosalie's strained voice brought me out of my still position. I looked down at her, making my face expressionless as I examined her appearance. Her hands rested on her nicely clad waist and her weight was leaning on her right side with a glaring face. "You WILL NOT turn into a monkey by sitting in a tree. It's impossible." She said with a cheeky grin.

I quickly fell out of the tree, landing gracefully as I let a small smile tug at my lips. "Damn it." I played along.

Her grin lessened into a smile as she removed her hands from her hips and stood straighter. "Oh, Bella… what are we going to do with you?" she sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

"What you've always done… love me and let me suffer in peace." I responded casually.

She tsked at me as she stepped away. "Stop talking shit and go take a shower. You really smell."

I didn't respond; instead let her lead me across the lawn at a slow, human pace. I really missed my Emmett and Seth… I hadn't seen either for hours and it was really hurting me, making the darkness impossibly blacker and suffocating. That was my fault though; I knew Emmett was in the house, I could easily have left the comfort my tree had provided and went in search of him; I questioned myself repeatatively for that. _Why was I holding back on seeing him?_ Seth… well Seth was a different story; one that I was dying to know the next chapter of but also wanting to put it off because I needed to focus and sort through my fucked up emotions.

"I think you should go for a hunt after this as well." Rosalie muttered as we reached the porch.

I nodded my response though I knew she wouldn't have seen it because her back was to me. "K…" I whispered as we entered the house.

I sucked in a deep breath before I looked up to examine the room. I regretted this immediately as the darkness seemed to vanish around me so quickly, being replaced by the blinding light produced by none other then Emmett Cullen. He stood in the middle of the lounge looking at us with nothing but a pair of jeans on, showing off every defined muscle of his perfect body… and that V… God, it was so sexy as it dipped low before disappearing behind the sturdy fabric of his jeans. _Stupid, fucking jeans! Who the hell invented clothes?_I mentally growled as my eyes roomed the rest of him.

"Bella…" I think I heard him whisper. I quickly averted my eyes to look into his, somewhat surprised to see that they were a coal colour. "How are you?"

_Holy SHIT! HE IS TALKING TO ME!_ My mind screamed excitedly.

"Yes…" He said with a grin, his beautiful dimples on display.

_Argh! I said that out loud? How embarrassing!_ I thought and was once again grateful that my blush would never again appear on me. His grin widened again and his dimples became more defined as he studied my expression and as if reading my thoughts. God, I loved his dimples… so damn beautiful; I wanted to touch them… so badly!

"I've seen better days." The logical part of my brain forced my voice box to work since the only thing that I was focusing on right now was his gorgeous dimples. I returned my gaze to his eyes, again mildly surprised to see my comment had hurt him. His eyes always seemed to be guarded when he made eye contact with me so I couldn't help but to silently gasp slightly when I saw his emotions swimming around in them. I had only twice seen him express that much feelings and that was when I nearly killed Alice and our little sexual encounter that had caused more problems then imaginable. I stood still, completely in a trance by his eyes, feeling completely exposed to him; I knew he could see right through me, right into my soul.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I barely saw Rosalie's jaw drop because my breathing had left me completely and my own chin hit the floor. _What. The. Fuck?_

I was completely shocked into speechlessness. My mind didn't even do anything, it felt like any thoughts and feelings had stood completely still before vanishing from me completely… then the burst of acceptance and adoration that I had so desperately wanted from Emmett came to life. I had craved this feeling for so long, my entire existence and now it was here, in my grasp. _But Seth gave you that too... without a second thought, without a fight!_ My mind hummed.

"I'm going delusional Rose!" I whispered as the realisation that this was a mind trick or him fucking with my feelings came to mind.

Emmett's face fell and his eyes became somewhat guarded again. "You're not delusional Bella. I really want to make it better for you." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving mine even though his body slouched.

I mentally reached out to touch the glorious feelings Emmett had set inside me… was he really doing this? Was he speaking the truth? Was I suddenly good enough for him? I knew that as soon as I accepted them, I would be addicted… _God! Please don't let him pull away!_

"You just did Em." I whispered honestly before the little voice in my head began scolding me for giving into him.

His grin returned, dimples deep in his gorgeous cheeks and coal eyes seemingly sparkling. I returned his cheerful gesture before allowing my eyes to roam over his body once more. I lingered on his neck, remembering how I showered it with kisses before attacking his broad shoulders. Next were his pecks – God fucking damn his pecks! So sexy and defined… I momentarily begged my mouth not to speak my mind as I imagined running my hands all over it. I could imagine the heat his body no longer produced as my icy cold finger ran over it, making it stand out like a sore thumb… how I wish I could roll my tongue over it and suck it before moving over to his other dark nipple and showing it the same amount of affection. I wanted to run my hands down his body again, down his perfect 8-pack before dragging my tongue in its wake. I imagined as I ripped his jeans off him, revealing his powerful legs and that tight little ass off his… well it definitely wasn't little… that booty was pumped with firm cushion –

Rosalie cleared her throat beside me before tugging on my arms. "You need to shower. NOW!" She said hastily, not even waiting for a response as she dragged me up the stairs. "Poor Jazzy." She whispered as we reached the final step and she continued to rapidly drag me down the hall.

_Jasper..._I sighed out loud as my thoughts once again drifted to my sere. With all the emotions going on right now, I wouldn't be surprised if he packed a small bag and took off for a while. Alice and her psychotic, possessive emotions were enough to make any non empath go crazy so I really couldn't blame him.

"Now, shower deary. Me and you will then hunt and we have A LOT to discuss." Rose ordered as she pushed me into the bathroom. "Scrub a few times please."

"Do I really smell that bad?" I asked, picking the hem of my clothing up and sniffing it.

"Yes." She nodded as she closed the door.

_What is she up to?_

Seth's P.O.V

I sighed as I glared at the remote to the TV as it failed to find a channel to keep my mind of Bella. 4 days of her absence had caused my skin to feel the effects of the Forks blistering cold weather, caused my eating habits to go out of whack - freaking the hell out of Claire might I add – causing a noticeable amount of weight and energy loss and caused me to empty and incomplete. I did understand the imprinting process and I understood where Sam was coming from when it comes to 'creating a better and stronger generation', but the imprint was out of my control. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have children… maybe the Clearwaters weren't supposed to have another generation. With Leah and Jacob imprinting on each other, probably the most unstable pair in the pack, though love was evident between them, anger was a very dominant emotion between the two; she would have a miscarriage numerous amounts of time just because she has so little control (bless her soul).

One stage of my life, after learning what I was and the purpose of being a werewolf, I was excited, fucking ecstatic and impatient to imprint because of the powerful feelings and happiness it brings one when done. I had felt it off Quil, Sam, Jared, Jacob, Leah and Brodie and I was almost addicted to it. Then seeing it first hand with mainly Claire and Quil, I was hooked. It was such a beautiful thing and I wanted it… badly.

Now I do have it and only a few believe me. I wasn't allowed to see her and it was literally killing me. One touch from her would return my energy, pride and passion. Sure, one look into this beautiful golden eyes will be sufficient but nothing compared to her feel of her cool, soft skin. She is my power source; the reason for my existence.

I felt the warm wetness before I realised I was crying. Though not many, tears rolled down my cheeks and slid down my neck before disappearing into my shirt, the coolness of the still air making it seem icy like. _Fuck, I need to see her._

"Seth?" Claire's soft voice sounded mumbled as the wall separating the kitchen and the living area muffled it.

Quickly, I cleared my throat and wiped the tears away. "Yeah Claire?"

"You hungry? I made muffins…"

I shook my head, forgetting that she couldn't see me as I continued to press the remote's worn buttons.

"Can't see you Seth, I need verbal responses please."

"No thanks Claire." I respond, grateful that she didn't get annoyed for repeating that at least 6 times a day.

I heard as she sighed before her small footsteps sounded against the wooden floor. "Seth, this is getting ridiculous." Her voice strained as she placed a plateful of what looked like double choc chip muffins. _My favourite! Well, used to be!_ I thought as I looked at the plate, daring my stomach to rumble hungrily like it used to. She flopped down next to me, a muffin in her small hand and shoved it in my hand. "I'm going to have to mash your food up soon and spoon feed you like a baby."

I forced a smile at her cheeky comment as I dropped the remote to the cushion next to me and moved it to the muffin.

"Ok, this is just stupid." She muttered as she leaned forward and her hand disappeared into her pocket. She pulled it out, her hand now holding the small mobile phone that belonged to Quil. Sliding it opened, I barely saw the photo of Claire and him as she scrolled through what looked like the contacts list. I leaned closer to her, my curiosity getting the better of me. Her thumb continued to scroll down before she found what she was looking for, moving the phone away so that I couldn't see what she'd landed on.

Pressing the phone to her ear, we both listened for a response.

"_Cullen Residence."_ I was on my feet and jumping over her as she had pressed the phone to the ear that was not facing me. I was sat next to her with my ear pressed to the back of the phone before she could even respond.

"Hi, is Bella available?" Claire responded confidently to the female's voice. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Bella's name.

"_Sorry, she's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?."_ Disappointment quickly squished my hope and excitement.

"No, that's fine. I will call back later today if that's ok? Is she expected to be leaving the house?" Even though I was devastated and no longer 'sitting' on Claire, I was grateful that she was at least trying to get some information about Bella's later activities.

I sighed at the female vampire's response. _"Not that I'm familiar with. Can I ask for your name? I'll let her know you called…"_

"No, that's fine. Thank you." She was clever to not reveal her name as she pressed the small red button to end the call. I honestly had no idea how Quil could use the keys on that thing, they were so small compared to his huge fingers.

"Will we really try calling later?" I asked somewhat hopefully.

Claire hugged me quickly. "Of coarse Seth." She said happily as she stood up. "Do you believe that she was in the shower? Are you ok?" She handed me the small phone as she said this.

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her first question. The leech gave no hesitation at all, in fact responding to Claire's questions before a couple of milliseconds were gone… maybe it was the pixie leech who answered and saw we'd call? I internally scoffed at that because Bella had explained how much that particular parasite hated my Bella. I'd suspect if… _What's her name… Amy? Ally?… Pixie will do!_Pixie answered, she would've hung up at the mere mention of Bella's name or been anything that wasn't pleasant as this leech had. Maybe it was the 'mother' or the blonde one.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thank you for doing that for me Claire." I said sincerely as I gave her a grin. "It means so much."

She smiled at me. "There's a bit of the old Seth we are love. I would do anything for you if it meant you'd be that happy again." She chuckled.

She laughed at that; she sent me another smile before head back to the kitchen. I sighed as I sat there, thinking about Bella, impatient and hurt that I couldn't see her right now, hold her in my arms and feel her cool skin that was welcoming against my hot one.

Why couldn't Jacob, Sam and Leah understand? Why couldn't they accept it? They all had the imprint occur on them, they knew what it felt like and how it works, so why couldn't they see that I had experienced it? I had been on patrol with each one of them at least once in the last few days and my mind and body only seemed to be focused on Bella. Couldn't they feel through me what I felt and what I thought? _JACOB!_ I snarled at the thought.

Anger was getting the better of me as I sat, vibrating the sofa with my body trembles and causing the slight sound of metal and plastic crushing. My chest voiced the now familiar growl as I realised I will owe Quil a new phone for making his a ball.

"Seth, what happened? Is every –" Claire cut herself off as I stood, pacing the small living room after I threw the ball of metal to the wall. "What did you do to Quil's phone? Calm down Seth. Please?"

I ignored her as the anger seemed to send further waves of ripples through my body… something that now only happened when Jacob was around; his mere presence in my mind and physically being near me pissed me off. _Asshole!_ I thought as I continued to pace, my body rattling me to the spine as I did. _Ok, so my pack doesn't want me to see her, now the leeches don't want her to see me… or maybe she doesn't want to see me – no that's not true. I can feel it. She needs me just as much as I need her. That's how the imprint works. We need each other… but my imprint isn't normal…_ I sighed as I remained in human form, mildly surprised that the living room wasn't destroyed and containing a big fucking wolf right now. _No, it's normal for her to feel the need for me. I could hear it in her voice. She needed me._

"GET OUT SETH! You're going to phase!" Claire yelled as she kept her distance from me. It was then I realised my body had returned to it's previous state of strong waves. I quickly ran to the door, no longer able to contain my anger as I felt the telltale bone braking and stretching before I could open the wooden escape. Shattering under the impact, I jumped through the door as Embry, Quil and Sam's thoughts quickly filled my mind.

"SETH! I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN! YOU FIX THIS FUCKING DOOR WHEN YOU'RE HUMAN!" Claire yelled at me as I plopped my hairy ass on the grass and flopped my tongue out huffing. I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes (no pun intended) as I bowed my head obediently, knowing that her anger will vanish with this simple act that Embry and I had used numerous times in order to get out of trouble. I needed to put thoughts of the phone call and Jacob into that private area in my head since Sam was with us; that would only cause more trouble.

_**What did you do to Claire?**_Quil's thoughts were half amused, half worried and I knew he would be here in a matter of minutes.

_I may have broken a copy of things…_ I responded as I closed my mouth and made my eyes water slightly to pull off my pouting face.

_Please tell me you didn't break the T.V? That's the only thing that gets me through Claire and Quil's nightly routines!_ Embry's pleading voice became whiny at the end.

_**Shut the fuck up!**_Quil snapped as the sound of his heavy footsteps could be heard.

"Seth! Stop with that look! It's not going to work!" Claire said firmly but still hid her face behind her hands and turned away. _Yeah, right! _I thought teasingly.

_Unleash it full force!_Embry chuckled mentally, encouraging me more at seeing her reaction.

_**NO! Why do you two do this to her all the time?**_Quil growled as his steps became harder, a sign that he was pushing himself to get to me quicker. _**She feeds you, and makes sure we have electricity and water, does your washing, cleans –**_

_Don't listen! Quil playing the guilt card is not fair!_ Embry snapped as I felt myself recoiling my pout. _Pussy Seth! I dare you to do it!_

_**Embry!**_ Sam said warningly knowing if I was anything like I used to be, I would not back down on any dare.

Making my mind up quickly as I heard Quil's steps, I moved forward slightly, closer to Claire, pout still visible and eyes even wetter.

"Seth! Stay!" she demanded her voice softer now as she peeked through her fingers. I let my jaw quiver slightly as I moved closer, widening my eyes in the process.

_Go for it Seth!_Embry and he's egging on.

_Tsk, this is going to get us in trouble one day!_

_**I'm going to kill you!**_Quil barked as he rounded a corner meaning he was probably a couple of hundred meters away.

Finally reaching the bottom step the porch, I gave the last bit of the innocent face to Claire and held it, waiting for her to look at me.

Sam and Embry mentally laughed and Quil growled as a sigh slipped from Claire's mouth, her hands falling to her side and her face holding defeat. _SCORE!_

"I'm sorry Seth, I know it's hard to fight sometimes. I just wish you could be more careful." She said with a smile and patting my head. I responded with loosening my jaw and letting my tongue fall out, huffing happily before licking her cheek playfully. "Eww! SETH!"

She pulled away and wiped the drool from her cheek with a laugh just before the impact of Quil's body landed on mine.

_**Why do you do that? ALL THE FUCKING TIME! **_He mentally yelled as he held me to the ground, growling viciously at me.

"QUIL!" Claire yelled, shock her most dominant emotion. "Get off him! NOW!"

He quickly obeyed, cussing me out as he did.

_You seem happy Seth… a bit more enthusiastic with a small bounce in your step._ After saying that, he screwed his face up, telling himself off for sounding like a girl.

I threw him a smile as my thoughts bounced back to Bella, completely forgetting Sam was there since he had only spoken once since I had phased. The phone conversation replayed itself; I felt my emotions slipping back to how they were when I was talking to her.

_**You spoke to Bella? SETH!**_ I ignored Sam as my thoughts bounced back to the day we met. I don't know why I was shifting through certain thoughts from the meeting, but I kept going nonetheless. I focused on a particular one, when Bella had moved from my lap and looked straight into my eyes. Though still touching me, I couldn't help but feel empty at the lack of it.

~~Flashback~~

"_I've always been consumed by darkness when Emmett isn't near me… and now… he's no where to be found and yet it feels like the sun is so bright and bathing my skin." She smiled at me looking relieved. I was mesmerised by her smile, she was beautiful and bright as her eyes sparkled gold and her hair rustled gently with the wind; she looked like an angel. I watched as she sighed before taking a deep breath through her nose… it killed her happy look immediately as her nose scrunched up in disgust and her body stiffened._

"_What?" I asked, my body becoming alert as I too, smelt the air._

"_Please don't let me do that!" She grinned at me as I sat confused when I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. "It's going to take some getting used to of your smell… you really do stink horribly."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her, knowing she wasn't trying to offend me in anyway. It was weird that she smelt like a beautiful mixture of coconut and vanilla instead of something nasty like what the other blood suckers smelt of. "I don't smell that bad!" I teased as I let a cheeky grin curve my lips._

_She giggled at me. "Mhmm…"_

_We sat in silence for a bit as we looked at each other; my eyes kept drifting to her lips; her plump, pink lips that were simply created for me to kiss, nibble, lick and suck on. Mine_

"_When you're around, I'm surrounded by light… it's so different because Emmett's the only one who has provided that… even when he's being mean and ignoring me." She continued from her previous explanation. Even though her lips were begging me to lick them, I would listen to her. It sounded too important to miss._

"_Is it a good thing? I mean, that I provide you 'light'?" I was slightly confused by what she was saying._

_She sighed contently as she caressed my cheek. "Oh, Seth… it is definitely a good thing." She smiled as her thumb traced invisible lines on my cheek, sending pleasurable shivers down me. Her touch was so gentle and the coolness of her skin seemed to leave a hot trail of fire in its wake. "The blackness consumes me when Em isn't around… there isn't a difference in the paths I set in the world… everything is the same. Then you come along and now I can see, see shape and difference in the world. I can see that I've been travelling the same, worn path for so long… the one that makes me return to Emmett and hurting._

"_It's like the light you provide is making me look around… giving me options to really explore… look at things differently." My heart swelled and was pounding against my ribcage at her explanation. Her face seemed to glow and that gorgeous, angelic smile lit it up. She was beyond beautiful… I couldn't find the words to describe it; there simply wasn't enough._

"_So is there a difference between this 'light' that me and Emmett provide?" He was obviously my biggest threat, my competition, I needed to know everything about him and where her frozen heart was._

_Her smile vanished quickly before sighing. "No and I don't think it ever will. To me, like the vampire in me, sees and needs Emmett as my mate. A vampire, like an imprint," she pointed to me "will only ever have one mate. Emmett has always been that mate which is why I'm so drawn to him, addicted to him and what he produces."_

_Her words both stunned and crushed me deeply. She wanted him, needed him… Emmett was her lover, her mate. Her one and only._

_Bella's thumb brushed under my eye, wiping away wetness that dragged across my cheek, a trail of my tear following it until her thumb eventually departed my skin. I didn't even realise I was crying._

"_Oh, Seth." She whispered as her other thump mimicked her action. "Please don't cry…" she continued to wipe away the tears as my heart seemed to break into a million of pieces. I looked into her eyes, mildly surprised to see that hers were watery. "Because you came along... You're my sun Seth, my warmth. I don't know if it's because of the imprint, but I feel something for you. I've only just met you yet I feel so safe, happy and alive being your presence." I watched her eyes which had grown darker and I wondered why her tears wouldn't fall over._

_Did she not care about me that much? Were these sympathy tears? No, she can't cry._

"_You make me feel what only Emmett has ever made me feel. I don't know why but I like – no love it. I don't ever want to go away." She leaned forward and placed her cool lips to my cheek, kissing away my tears._

_I sighed happily, not even realising I was holding my breath as she moved her head slightly, her lips barely brushing against mine as she began kissing away the tears on my other cheek._

"_If I remember correctly, tears are supposed to taste like salt?" She mumbled against my cheek._

_I chuckled as I nodded before my hands wrapped around her waist, twisting her slightly and pulled her to my chest, her back to it. I instantly felt better now that we were touching more. "Yes Shorty."_

"_They taste disgusting." She said with sickened voice._

~~End Flashback~~

_The blackness consumes me…_ I guess she means that without me or Emmett she feels empty, like nothing matters because nothing colours her life. Everything is the same because she can't differentiate it without… _what did she say?_

_**Isn't it obvious?**_I was surprised it was Sam who spoke when I couldn't think of the conversation we had when we first met. I came to an abrupt halt causing both Claire and Quil to raise their eyebrows at me, confusion sprawled across their face. _**Maybe she needs both you and the big leech, Emmett to survive… y'know? You're her sunshine like she is to you.**_

_Are you feeling ok Sam?_You can always rely on Embry to kill a fucking moment. I rolled my eyes at him as Sam began telling him off.

_Ah… Sam?_ I couldn't help but to feel anxious at the thought that maybe Sam was beginning to accept my imprint. Did he really understand that I have imprinted on a vampire? Could he finally accept it?

_**Well, like Embry said, you do seem a bit more happy.**_He responded with a final glare to Embry who seemed to be withering on the ground at the alpha's threats. It was then that he started showing me images of myself over the last few days, from the day right after to the imprint occurring to this morning when I had just gotten off patrol. The first two days had shown me as a moody, agro dog, constantly thinking of hurtful things to get other members of the pack feeling empty and like shit… showed me suffering and making them suffer to feel my pain. I cringed at that, not happy with myself and trying to rake my brain to these specific memories that Sam had collected. I saw through his mind how yesterday I just seemed like the living dead; the shine in my coat had gone and it seemed thinner. What stood out most in that memory though were my eyes. Dull and boring, no sparkle or humour in them like they used to. I was the cheery, over talkative and over enthusiastic fool in our group… but not that memory. The memory he showed me from the brief moment we were together this morning displayed the still lifeless wolf recognised as myself, only the muscles a werewolf had seemed to be slimmer.

_**This is what you look like now Seth.**_Sam showed me, me through Quil's memory since he hadn't personally seen me. _**Can you see the difference in your coat alone?**_ Definitely shinier and thicker… I looked healthier. _**Seth, the reason why I am finally agreeing with you is because only an imprint can do that. When I had imprinted on Emily, I tried desperately to avoid her, to never see her and continue my life on with Leah.**_ I momentarily cringed at the memory of my suffering sister. She was always so strong, independent and happy… then he left her… for our cousin. Fuck she was a mess. Always so angry and weak, so sensitive and sad. I shuddered at the thought, so did Sam. _**I felt weak and angry for no reason, felt like the day didn't shine as bright as it used it. I never felt complete anymore… the only way I did was being with Emily. The thought of her always brought a smile to my face, the sound of her voice made me feel high and the mere touch of her calms the soul so much that I felt invincible. **_

_I am never going to fucking imprint! All this lovey, dovey shit and disgusting! _

Sam glared at him as my hope finally bubbled over happily and I began pouncing up and down on the spot, excitement my sole emotion. _Can I go see Bella now?_

_**Under one condition Seth.**_ I began bobbing my head quickly as Claire began laughing. I probably looked like a fucking idiot with the numerous amount of emotions expressed through my face and movements.

_What's that? PLEASE TELL ME SAM! I NEED TO SEE HER!_ I practically yelled as I whined and fell to the grass and began rolling around impatiently.

"What is going on?" Claire laughed at me.

"I'll find out." Quil responded as a kissing noise was heard and then the whooshing of the wind.

_**What did I miss?**_

The three of us ignored him as I stood up and began wagging my tail furiously.

_Y'know… you really do look like a dog about to get a bone!_Embry laughed.

_Sam! What's the condition? PLEASE?_ I thought impatiently, curious as to why he was taking forever to talk.

He gave a throaty chuckle at my eagerness before turning to Embry. _**Embry goes with you.**_

Embry yelped mentally as I let out an audible happy howl; Claire laughed at me.

_GET YOUR FUCKING ASS MOVING EMBRY! WHY YOU STANDING THERE! LET'S GO! NOW! LET'S GO!_ I mentally yelled, stilling howling happily as I began pouncing on all fours again.

_Seth… I do not want to see this imprinting shit first hand! I just told you I'm not liking the whole impr –_

_Stop yapping and get moving Embry! If you ain't here in 1 minute, I really will destroy the TV!_ I growled.

_Ok, anything but the TV! Oh, and did I say you owe me big time? I'm really not liking this!_

_Yes, yes, yes! NOW HURRY UP!_

_**Impatient much?**_Quil chuckled beside me as I returned to pouncing on the spot happily.

I was going to see Bella.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I was slightly shaken by what Emmett had said to Bella. If he was pulling her leg or playing on her feelings, I was going to kill him because she didn't need this. She was already in the dark about a lot of things and the recent addition of the mutt to her miserable life just made it that much more worse. I was still slightly shocked that one of the many werewolf traditions had occurred on Bella, only having learnt the basic knowledge of what imprinting was from Jasper when this shit occurred. From what Jasper had said when testing the other dogs' emotions when they found this Seth guy, they were feeling extremely pissed, territorial, hostile and shocked… I was convinced the disbelief was there because it's not every day you see two immortal enemies all cosy and comfortable with each other.

After pushing Bella in the bathroom, I turned on my heels and made sure Emmett was aware that my footsteps were heavy, a sign of determination and business. Descending the stairs, Emmett's stance was still standing, looking above me with his mouth gaped slightly.

"You wanna explain what the fuck was that?" I hissed angrily as I placed my hand on my hips.

Emmett sighed as her rubbed the back of his neck, something of his human life that had carried over to this eternal one. "Me and Jasper talked… my emotions are everywhere but what I do know is that I really want to try –"

The shrilling noise of the phone cut him off right before I was going to growl at him. I quickly moved it and answered.

"Cullen Residence." I tried to speak as calmly and welcoming as possible even though I was reeling with anger towards the bare chested man before me. _The person on the phone does not deserve this anger... unless it's Alice!_

"_Hi, is Bella available?_" A female's voice responded.

I raised my eyebrow at this, slightly confused because even though when she was with us, she was family but in reality, Bella was a nomad; travelling the world at her own pace and feeding off animals. No one really knew about her… unless she had met someone on her journey? If so, then why would she give a human this number? "Sorry, she's in the shower right now. Could I take a message?"

"_No, that's fine. I will call back later today if that's ok? Is she expected to be leaving the house?"_

"Not that I'm familiar with. Can I ask for your name? I'll let her know you called…"

"_No, that's fine. Thank you."_ The dial tone came quickly after her pleasantries. _Who the hell was that?_

I shook my head, my mind drifting back to Bella and the dickhead before me who had held her frozen heart for nearly half a century.

I growled at him, pretending the phone hadn't interrupted our argument, and quickly twisted my face into the perfect Rosalie grimace. "Don't you dare Emmett! After all the shit you've done, pushed her away and disrespected her, I will not let you fuck her up anymore!" I seethed, anger soaring through me.

"Rose, you know the fucking story!" he growled at me too, his body now straight and prepared for me. _Jasper would rip him to pieces if he saw him sizing me up!_ I thought with an internal chuckle. _Where is Jasper…?_

"Yes, I do know the story, that's why you're going to leave her alone and continue your life with Alice." I hissed quietly. "Actually, what about Alice?"

He sighed, this time in frustration as he maintained his defensive position. "It's complicated!"

I through my head back and laughed, not that it was humorous, because it wasn't, it was the fact that the man was oblivious to how much his affection was going to complicate this situation further. He had no idea what shit was about to go down or how that his sudden change of mind was going to rip this family apart. He honestly thought _that_ was complicated?

Emmett growled at me, his expression darkening as he glared at me. I didn't need my husband's ability to sense his anger and insecurity. "What is so funny about that Rosalie?"

I smirked at him as I dropped my hands from my hips and folded them over my chest. "You're damn right it's complicated. This shit is a fucking mess!" I snapped. "You need to sort through your emotions before you even try and approach Bella,"

"I know." Emmett said quickly.

I ignored him. "You need to sort out your relationship with Alice,"

"I know." He nodded.

My eyebrow twitched at that but continued anyway. "Edward needs to get out of the fucking picture."

"I know!" he agreed with anger.

I sighed angrily with another twitch of my eyebrow. "A mutt has imprinted on her which is only making –"

"Matters worse, I know." I stated through gritted teeth.

_STAY CALM ROSE!_ I mentally growled, getting more pissed for being interrupted again. I couldn't stop the red film from covering my eyes. "You need to leave Bella alone Emmett. She doesn't need this shit."

"No." He said simply, his eyes softening up when Bella's name was said.

"No?" I scoffed, the anger in me becoming uncontrollable as I glared harder. "Emmett! Bella doesn't need this quick change of heart!"

"You want her to be happy right?" He snapped at me.

"Damn fucking straight Emmett! That's why you need to stay the fuck away!" I yelled, not caring if anyone was listening.

"I plan on making her happy Rosalie! She's been in love with me for nearly five decades and I know it's like I'm going for second best because I don't love Alice anymore but it's not like that!" He yelled back, his feet finally coming to a stop and his face now in mine.

I growled at him, his size not the least bit threatening. "Get the fuck outta my face McCarty!" I barked as I stood up straight too.

"No _Hale_!" He spoke my name with such distaste, like someone was forcing him to eat human food. "I'm fighting for Bella, ok? Get that in your head! I'm gonna fight and there's nothing you," he poked my shoulder angrily. "or some pup take her away! Neither of you two will get in the way! I care about her and I want to make her happy."

"Then don't go near her! If you want her to be happy, then let her be with the mutt!" I yelled and pushed him out of my face, beyond pissed that he was in it, invading my personal space.

"I will not let her be with a _dog_! _They_ are dangerous and will hurt her. She will never be happy with _it_!" Once again, he spoke as if the werewolves where a contagious disease. _They're definitely a fucking disease, that's for sure!_

"You are dangerous and you have hurt her too! Granted, you was with Alice but there are ways of rejecting her that don't involve throwing it in her face! Speaking of which, what'd I say about getting in my face?" I yelled before the anger got the best of me. I felt as my knuckles tightened to a fist before connecting with him jaw, sending him soaring through the air and into the painted, solid plastered walls. Creaking and groaning under Emmett's weight, the wall collapsed sending debris and shattered plaster to the floor, carpet and shrubs that Esme had planted there. _Fuck, so DEAD!_

"What the fuck Rose?" Emmett yelled angrily as he stood and dusted himself off of material.

"I told you to get the fuck outta my face!" I retorted back, my maddened state causing Emmett to only glare instead of move towards me.

"Rose?" I ignored the soft, confused voice behind me as I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"DON'T GO NEAR HER EMMETT!" I yelled as I stepped towards to the now fresh hole in the wall.

"She will go no where near those bastards of dogs! I can't believe you're for her going with such mangy things!"

"Just let her Emmett." Alice's smug voice came from my left and I glared at her because I knew her reasons were the complete opposite to mine. "Let her be with the mutts. I personally think it's the perfect match. Bitch for the mutt."

I glared at her as Emmett growled. "You have no business here Alice. Fuck off!" I hissed as I sent her a glare.

"What's it matter anyway Emmett? I told you that no one will have you. You will forever be mine." Alice said possessively stalking towards him with a dark feature to her face. I honestly did love Alice like a sister but she was well aware that when it came to Bella, everything was put on hold. Yeah, I know that was wrong of me, that I shouldn't emphasize that the world revolves around Bella… but that's just how it is. Jasper and I saw our selves as parents to Bella and would do anything and everything to make it better for her… unfortunately Alice was something that made that difficult. It was a 'pick a side' issue and always caused conflict in this family when she was around. But we still love her to death.

"Guys, I'm not a possession…" Once again, we all ignored Bella's voice as I glared at Alice.

"What's goin' on?" Jasper's southern drawl usually made my panties soaking when he said that particular line… I don't know why, but the fire I held for this man would always go straight to my crotch; but not this time. My anger was reaching sky high right now.

"Jasper, tell her that Bella is not to see the dog. We know that they don't want them to be together; it is simply ridiculous and extremely dangerous!" Emmett growled as he moved away from Alice, a brief look of disgust filling his eyes and face before returning to a glare.

"I know. She will not be seeing the mutts." Jasper said with determination and a nod.

"Jasper! You can't forbid her to see him!" I yelled in shock, maddening my state so much that the red film that had covered my eyes seemed to thicken slightly.

"I can and I will! Even if that means killing the mutt once and for all!" he snapped firmly; I noticed Emmett smirk and nod in agreement.

Bella's sudden deadly growl echoed around all 6 six of us; I stiffened at that as the realisation that I was the closest to her with Edward a few meters from me. I hadn't even heard the shower turn off or the rustling of clothes or towels or her quiet footsteps on the timbered floor. I had ignored my name when she called not so long after and obviously so did Emmett because he was gaping at her with shock, guilt and something else that caused his eyelids to droop slightly and his eyes to darken. I quickly turned to Bella, confused by his reaction.

Though she was looking beyond pissed, she still looked beautiful with her dark hair clinging to her skin, droplets of water sliding onto her skin before disappearing into the white fluffy towel I had laid out of her. Realisation hit me again and I quickly stepped in Emmett's line of view of her, pissed that at a time like this, his eyes were saturated with lust. _Motherfucker!_ I mentally hissed, momentarily wondering why I couldn't voice that.

Jasper was quickly by my side, his own lethal glare fixated on Emmett before turning slightly to Edward, his eyes darkening too. _Was Edward suddenly all eyes for her too?_

"I don't appreciate any of y'all making decisions for me!" She said with toxic in her voice as she moved around Jasper and me. "I'm a grown ass woman and can make my own decisions! If I wanna see Seth, I WILL SEE SETH!" she barked at Emmett, turning her back to me and my mate to what I assume, glare at him. _Good! Motherfucker deserves it!_

"Bella, I'm only doing it to keep you sa – " Emmett said with a pleading voice but Bella cut him off.

"I can take care of myself! You have never been interested in me, let alone my safety before so why the sudden need to protect me?" she countered, her voice still dangerous as she clutched the towel tighter to her small frame. "And you!" She turned hastily, pointing a finger at my husband as the towel fluttered behind her, baring her leg to Edward who gasped and Emmett who, mid-moan, growled at Edward. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"No Bella! I'm serious! You will not see him, never be with him! If I so much as smell that mongrel, I will chase and kill him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He growled just as loudly. "He is dangerous and could kill you! His natural instinct is to kill our kind –"

"His natural instinct is to kill our kind, I KNOW!" She interrupted as her frame shook with anger. I flinched back slightly as her eyes darkened to near black. "But once an imprint has occurred, their first and foremost instinct to protect and take care of their imprintee. SETH WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

"No! He would kill you quickly before you could even feel the pain!" Jasper hollered back. I felt disgusted and ashamed by him at that moment. All he had wanted was for Bella to be happy, find the love of her life… now that she might have, he was going to deprive her of it? I watched as Bella's eyes filled with venom and her face became blank. I moved forward towards her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and crushing her to my chest as her frame shook with cries.

"You have no right Jasper." I whispered as venom pulled in my mouth. "This is her only chance at happiness and you're going to turn your head at it?" I continued as I swallowed back the venom, trying my hardest to not like my emotions get the best of me.

"Emmett will make her happy. That is what she's always wanted! Emmett is willing now Bella… why are you being difficult?" He sound exhausted. "I can not! I WILL NOT let you see him!"

"Hey! What about me?" Alice finally spoke up. "He's my fucking husband!"

I rolled my eyes as I continued to hold Bella tightly to my chest. "This has gone too far Jasper. I'm really dissa –" the wind around us picked up and I couldn't help but to feel a mixture of relief, anger and disgust fill me.

Edward immediately had Alice behind him protectively as Jasper and Emmett moved before us, Emmett before Bella and Jasper in front of all three of us. Bella quickly moved her head away from my shoulder and looked up in the direction that their scent was strongest. Her eyes were golden again and a huge smile was on her lips. I didn't miss the slight bounce in Jasper's stand and her turned to glare at her. Her excitement must've been the cause of that.

"If you go near 'im, or leave ma side, I will kill him before he knows what comin'!" Her smile was immediately replaced with a jaw drop and eye widening.

"JASPER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled at him, furious that he would say such a thing. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN SUCH A THING? You have NO right to dictate her life!"

"We'll talk about his later!" He snapped through gritted teeth. "We have some dogs to dispose of!"

Bella began shaking in my grip as a sob vocalised itself. "Why are you doing this to me?" She barely whispered.

The werewolves footsteps were heavy and didn't sound too far away; there only seemed to be two sets of paws. I didn't know whether I should quickly warn them of the hostility that lay before them or let them come just so that Bella could see him.

"SETH!" Bella's soft voice screamed around us as she thrashed around in my hold. She didn't have to try too hard, the piercing sound of her cry was too much for our sensitive hearing; we quickly covered our ears.

"SETH! RUN AWAY! PLEASE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! SETH!" Bella screamed just as Emmett sacrificed his hearing ad wrapped a protective arm around her, stopping her from running off.

The paws hitting the ground slowed momentarily before hitting the ground harder, a sign that they weren't going to stop but had pushed harder, trying to get hear faster.

"Let go! EMMETT! Please, let go!" Bella struggled in Emmett's hold, her voice loud and pleading. "LET ME GO!" she yelled.

I was frozen to my stand, confused about what to do. Bella's potential mate and another mutt was running directly for us, possibly to their death. Jasper, though experienced in fighting vampire, I knew would have no problem destroying a werewolf. They were by far, easier to kill compared to one of our kind. Emmett, I knew also had brilliant fighting skills, would definitely be able to put up a good fight, especially if his mate was involved. But that's just the thing… would this Seth guy fight for his mate, _his _imprint?

I didn't know the strength of the bond between an imprint and imprintee… I didn't know the lengths he would go to protect and defend his imprint… The only thing I did know, because I had a gut feeling, this would not end well if they didn't see each other.

Jasper tensed as a outgrowned sandy coloured dog came into view, his teeth bared and vicious growls filling the silent area around us. The other dog, a brown one was barking warningly too and was hot on the first mutt's tail. I figured the first one was Seth - he actually looked disgusting and sick compared to the other one. Was the seperation between him and Bella the cause of that?

My pondering immediately came to another halt as Bella's piercing scream echoed around us. "SETH! GET OUT OF HERE! THEY'LL HURT YOU! PLEASE!" her voice was near hysterics as they approached.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, tightening the hold so that I was choking him. The element of surprise was in my hand and he immediately let Bella go as he gasped my air and tried to loosen my grip. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, desperate to 'knock' him to the ground.

"ROSALIE!" Jasper's shocked voice made it clear that the attention was on me. I briefly looked up and saw that Bella had indeed escaped Emmett's hold and was running to Seth and the other dog, Edward hot on her trail. "Let him GO!" Jasper yelled before pulling me off him and holding me at arm's length, his face asking me the question _'what the fuck is wrong with you?'_

"Get back here!" Edward's demanding and loud voice quickly cause me to look away from my mate. I saw just in time as he grabbed a hold of Bella's shoulder, she growled at him before spinning around and punching him, sending him flying back to us... towel also coming with him. _Oh. My. God!_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know, another cliffy but I will be updating again soon! I PROMISE! It won't be as long as this one though... maybe.**

**Please, please, please review! I really love your reviews! PLEASE? *does a Seth pout***


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M AT WAR**

**Hey readers, as always, thanks so much for your excellent reviews, I appreciate the time you guys take to comment on my story even though I'm lazy when it comes to updates. Please keep up the awesome response, I do always think of this story, fuel is always added to update when I see them emails advising me of a review/fav/alert.**

**Happy reading **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie's awesome characters… Seth did visit me in my jobs last night though *sighs dreamily***

**CHAPTER 7: **THE WAIT IS OVER

**Bella's P.O.V**

For years Jasper had been 'the man' in my life; he was my saviour. I loved him like a father and my Rosie like a mother; they would always be the heroes in my eyes. Rose still stuck to that vision, her dark eyes heavy with passion that she held for me. She told me her human life story and I sobbed for days with her because I hated what happened to this beautiful angel, I cried because she couldn't conceive and would never be able to have a child cling to her or love her… she reassured me though, saying I was her child even though physically I was only a year younger then her. Sweet, beautiful Rose…

Why was Jasper doing this to me? He felt terrible after changing me, staying with me throughout the change but then disappearing for days at a time, guilt soaring through him. Obviously he came around eventually… well when I was first rejected by Emmett. He threatened to rip him apart for being so rude… Why would ones father forbid their daughter's happiness if they loved said daughter? Since when did Jasper not want me to be in love? His fatherly love he showered me in was what I continued this life for when Emmett made it clear that Alice was his desired mate.

I didn't care that I stood completely naked before the guy I used to love with everything I possessed and the guy that I wanted to spend the remainder of my existence to; it didn't matter that some random friend of Seth's stood beside him, also witnessing my exposed body. It didn't matter that Alice would now forever remind me of this day or that Edward had seen so much of me. All that mattered was the one that I love like the father I lost a few years ago, stood there, mouth agape and emotions projected heavily in the air. I felt so much more then physically naked; I felt like I had been ripped apart, exposing my internal self too… all with that one look.

The sorrow he expressed didn't blend well with the angry, disapproving look he casted at me. His lips where in a tight line as he gripped Rose's upper arm in what I assumed was an excruciatingly tight hold… she didn't express that though, I only knew it was a steel grip because I could hear the single noise of his teeth grinding together. I didn't care though, it didn't matter that he was absolutely livid or unbelievably dissatisfied in me… It was my turn to find love.

A growl rumbling through my chest before becoming audible I then tore my gaze away from him, completely disgusted by his actions and threats.

"GET BACK HERE BELLA!" Jasper demanded his voice clipped and wary.

I ignored him and let my eyes close. Removing him from my vision did nothing to shield me from his loathing black eyes or remove the anger; that emotion still ran in the venom heavily. No, all the lack of vision did was open up every other emotion my mind struggled to control. The insecure, human Bella was first; I was absolutely mortified that I stood completely bare to anyone and everyone. I couldn't believe that Edward had stripped me of the one measly piece of material that hid God's natural goodies from everybody.

Beneath the closed eye lids, the stinging of tears welling in my eyes was evident but weak. The strong mixture of anger, sadness for being unaccepted and the complete humiliation was unbearable.

The whimper I heard from behind me reminded me why I was here. Torn between returning to my family, my old lover and my Seth. Would I return to my family where I would continue to watch Emmett love another and never have any affection returned? Or would I venture away from them, from him and go some place new? That being Seth…? That being complete and everlasting happiness.

"Here Bella…" I recognised the soft, angelic voice of Rosalie beside me. I didn't even hear her break free of her mate's hold.

Despite the negative feelings and my embarrassment, I open my eyes and sent her a forced smile. If it won't for her, I assume Jasper would be on Seth right now, attempting to harm or kill him whilst Emmett held me back.

Her hands were rise, a pair of black skin tight pants that stop just below the knee and a grey t-shirt upon them. I raised my eyes to hers and smile genuinely; she would forever be my saviour.

"Thank you mum." I whisper as I take the pants and slip them on. Though I'm going at vampire speed, it feels slow motion as everyone keeps their eyes trained on me, following my every move. My feelings deepen and my eyes glossed over with unshed tears and the sob once resting inside me became vocalised.

I threw the shirt on before crumpling to the grass because it became too much. Jasper's acceptance had meant so much to me, it meant everything! God damn it he was the most fucking important person in this dark, miserable life!

"Sshh Bella…" Rose's uneven voice was low now, so I knew she was kneeled down before me. It wasn't her hands though that I recognised on my shoulders… these hands that rested there were hot. Hot and big.

"Shorty…" he whispered before those strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. "I'm here baby…"

My sobs grew as my back finally came in contact with his chest, I wrapped my arms over his, our fingers entwining together. I was home and my decision was made, Seth is what I want, where I belong and all that I would ever need.

"Rosalie!" Jasper's angered voice sounded so far away as Seth's frantic heart beat and steady breathing lulled me into a peaceful harmony. The warmth of him soothed the coolness of my skin and his scent seemed intoxicating compared to the dreadful wet dog stench he smelt like a few days ago. I was so content, so at peace being in his arms.

"My Bella." He whispered again, his breathing like a hot summer breeze, ghosting across my now exposed neck and ear.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" The warmth vanished and I stumbled backwards. Spinning around, I watched as Seth pulled his arm free from Emmett's grip, his body shaking and his face twisted into anger and complete disgust.

"Keep your hands off me blood sucker!" he growled venomously, his friend who I assumed remained in his wolf form moving forward and flanking him. His hackle stood high and his teeth barred, drool forming and slipping through the gaps and falling to the floor.

"You've violated the treaty! Get the fuck off our land!" Emmett barked, rolling his massive shoulders around as if preparing his body up for a fight. I gasped at the action, still so confused about his feelings towards me. For the protectiveness he was displaying to his earlier admission of his concerns for me, I didn't know what to do.

Seth, he was mine and I chose him but the vampire in me still saw Emmett as my lover. Before I could even get my mind to catch up with my movements, I stood before Seth protectively, barring my teeth and growled at Emmett.

"Get away from him Emmett!" I hissed, my left hand hanging before me whilst the other held Seth's wrist tightly.

"Bella, this is gettin' beyon' re-fucking-diculous!" Jasper yelled as he came and stood beside Emmett, his face stern and tight whilst his eyes became bottomless coal pits.

I flinched back slightly, a habit I did when Jasper was furious. I was completely aware of his military background, petrified of when the 'God of War' took him completely. He wasn't the Jasper I love and knew; he was a calculating, stubborn asshole who knew everything when it came to fighting and death. He would step no where near Seth, but, no matter how scared, he would have to go through me first.

"You are forbidden to see or be anywhere near these dangerous, ugly, overgrown mutts!" He yelled. I flinched back again as three growls filled the near silent clearing. "You WILL NOT Isabella, I REPEAT WILL NOT put your life in danger for some fucking fling!"

I rolled my eyes at him, not fully grasping that he could be so fucking thick. Seth was not just a fling and I knew he felt everything that happened in the small clearing when the imprint occurred.

"Jasper! Just leave them be!" Rosalie growled out, her legs moving to stand beside me and Seth.

"Don't make me choose Jasper…" I whispered, sadness taking over my offensiveness to his comment. I didn't want to lose Jasper but I had accepted the imprint and I needed Seth, I was not giving him up.

His eyes harden immediately and his gaze far more piercing as he glared at me. I automatically flinched back, not liking that I was on the receiving end of his dangerous glare. I couldn't take my eyes off him as his teeth grinded harder together; his face was now stone like, unmoving and deadly. The God of War was so close to consuming him, swallowing him whole and spitting him out in the lethal form.

"Jasper, I would never do –" Seth began, his voice emotionless.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME!" Jasper barked, his glance still boring into my eyes. "You have ruined everything; this family was fine until YOU crossed the line."

"You of all the filthy bloodsuckers in the world should know this is not just a fling!" Seth growled back. "Like a vampire, a pull occurs and it is impossible to ignore!"

Jasper's eyes finally moved away from me, looking over my head and directing the intense gaze to my Seth. I didn't follow his gaze, instead I focused on the vampires behind him; Alice stood with her hip jutting out, her expression bored but her eyes glowering with golden amusement. _Stupid sadistic pixie!_

Edward was beside her and I assumed by the disgusted face he created that this was his first time meeting our neighbours, nonetheless though, his twitching form stood bold and straight, ready for the unknown events that could occur.

The last I looked at was Emmett; he immediately met my gaze so I knew he was watching me. The verbal exchange between my Seth and Jasper became blurred to my ears because once again my emotions were spiralling everywhere. This was the second time in a few hours that I could see and identify his emotions through his eyes. His eyelids squinted over his changing eyes… flickering from brown to black, back to gold before returning to a deep, earthy coloured brown. Watching this process, I came to an understanding that these were his feelings; black was hatred, anger and disapproval, sadness was the earthy brown and the different shade of gold his eyes portrayed varied in different forms of happiness… excitement was just a shade lighter then sadness.

Eyes still boring into my, he rolled his shoulders again before hissing.

I hissed back, defensive of my mate and that he was sizing him up. Emmett had for so long, been my everything… why the sudden interest that someone else held for me had him confused about his marriage was beyond my understanding.

"GET THE FUCK OF THIS LAND!" Jasper yelled as his body lowered into a crouch.

_Protect Seth. He is you mate! SETH!_ I thought to myself, staring away from Emmett and looking at Jasper. I knew all too well that he had sensed my fear of him, recognised the anger and betrayal he produced for him. Finally tearing my eyes away from Emmett, from his intense stare that shone his hurt, I snarled at Jasper.

"You are dead to me Jasper." I growled honestly. I rolled my shoulders as I fell into a fighting crouch, ready for his attack. I had bargained with irrevocable death prior to my first departure of this family; I made my mind and body prepared for anything and Jasper had me physically prepared for everything. I didn't want to die right now though, Seth had entered my life and I wanted to spend at least a decade with him… fuck, that wasn't even enough time. I would do my best to take on the man who had taught me everything; I would take on my mentor, my sire, my father, to protect my mate.

Jasper stumbled back from my words… or emotions, I don't know. I had thrown every ounce of negative emotion into that sentence so that he knew I meant them. _How dare he threaten my mate!_

"Bella…" Rosalie's voice sounded broken as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You don't mean that sweetie…" she whispered.

"No, I do Rose." I growled, glaring Jasper down so that he knew it was directed at him. "You have no right Jasper!" I yelled as a held Seth's wrist tighter, the warmth seeping into my skin, thawing me thoroughly… I knew if the situation were different, I would still myself and bathe in the glory of it… it was intoxicating! "It's my turn now! God damn it, it's my fucking turn Whitlock!" my voice trembled slightly at the end as I glared at him.

Taking advantage of the moment of sadness consuming me, Jasper ripped my hand from Seth's skin and pulled me to his chest.

"Jasper!" Rosalie barked. Still caught up in his hold and realising that the 'Major' had consumed him, fear soared through me before being replaced with pain.

I screamed in agony as I slumped into his chest, looking at where it was hurting. I nearly missed the tearing of clothing and the growls that erupted whilst howling in pain, my hand falling to the ground with a small thump.

The hand that Jasper had taken from Seth's wrist now lay on the ground twitching as pained sobs raked my body. Rosalie immediately took action, moving towards me as a wolf lunged forward too. The impact I felt sent both Jasper and I flying, freeing my from my sire's hold and putting further distance between my hand and me. The sobs didn't stop and the venom I felt sliding on my clothed body reminded me of that anyways.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice hovered above me as I lay on my stomach, my body lacking grace from being thrown into the air.

Growls grew and the clash of lightening filled the air therefore I did not look to her, I looked around her to found the source of such loud and disturbing noise. I gasped at the sight before me, the pale movement and the two different shades of brown near-blurs frightening me.

"Seth!" I yelled, realising that he must've been the reason I was no longer pulled to Jasper. I didn't want them to fight, I wouldn't, and I couldn't handle the results of such a thing.

"Here Bella!" Rosalie's frantic voice whispered in my ear. I didn't look though, even when she grabbed my handless wrist to get my hand to reattach itself. Seth had suddenly gone soaring through the air, Jasper spinning in his direction before stalking towards him. Seth yelped as his body hit a huge boulder, the impact from the throw denting the rock to produce an imprint and dust.

I gasped again and flew to my feet, the instinct to protect my mate soaring throughout my body and outweighing the call to defend my sire. Jasper was indeed dead to me now, for harming me and for harming my Seth.

"Bella –" Pulling my wrist from of Rosalie's hold, the hand fell to the ground again and I ran to Seth, relieved momentarily that Jasper was stalking at a quick human pace rather then vampire.

I growled at him and crouched, ready to do as necessary to protect Seth. "Leave him alone Jasper!" I snarled, my top lip twitching slightly as I refrained from letting it peel over to bare my teeth; that is the ultimate signal of battle.

"Move Isabella! I do not want to harm you!" He barked at me, his pace slowing before stopping completely.

I resisted the urge to be a smart ass and wave my handless arm around in the air, instead I mimicked his movements in the crouched position, squaring my shoulders and absorbing my most deadly facial expression. He wasn't backing down so I let my upper lip curl and lent back on the balls of my heels, ready to pounce if he showed any signs of attacking. I wouldn't make the first move, which would mean Seth would be unprotected; I would wait and watch for his lethal actions.

His lips twitched slightly into a smirk before they curled over. "I was the one to bring you into this life; I do not want to be the one to end it!"

I pushed the anger, betrayal and sadness away, knowing going into a fight with such strong emotions against an empath was a bad idea. I knew Jasper, knew many of his moves… but not all. I knew I would be the one to fall if it was just him and me, but I would try. For Seth.

I hissed at him as another whimper came from behind, the barely audible ruffle of the grass Seth laid upon indicating that he was trying to move. Without adjusting my eyesight in the slightest, no matter how much the need to burned in me, I told Seth to remain still.

Upon finishing that request, Jasper made the first move. His left heel moved slightly and I knew I would've been doomed if I had looked at Seth. I didn't take my eyes of him as he began to close the small distance, bracing my body for his tricks and threats.

_Why didn't I wait just a couple of more seconds?_ I thought to myself as the stump of my right wrist tried to catch the closed fist Jasper threw at me. Missing his fist but causing a small delay, his fist slammed into my jaw as my left hand grabbed a hold of his clad covered leg to prevent me from leaving my defensive position in front of Seth. I cried out in pain from his punch before I felt the wind shift again and his other hand came flying around to land another deadly blow.

Hitting me this time in the neck, my throat choked on the air… I didn't let go though, I refused to let go of his leg.

"C'mon Bells!" Jasper growled before moving head first towards me, teeth barred. Though I was in pain, I snarled right back before positioning myself on the balls of my feet, putting my weight on them so I wouldn't budge.

Barking, growling and hissing echoed around us as I released his leg and lunged at him, my teeth sinking into his right shoulder as he my left hand blocked the clenched fist he attempted to land on me.

Fist fighting was not a fight that vampires preformed, it was a fun one but very ineffective on our hard, steel like skin. As he hissed in pain from my venom, I tried to figure out why he was 'play fighting' with me, because it was extremely obvious that this wasn't my Jasper… or Rosalie's or even Jasper Whitlock… this was the strategic, serious, lethal Major Jasper Whitlock, _God of War_. He doesn't fuck around and he most definitely does not play with his opposition.

I most certainly wasn't! My mate withered in pain behind us and his life was a risk, my life was at risk and Jasper has the nerve to fucking 'play' with me? _Cunt!_

Upon that thought, I became foolishly infuriated that he was playing with me. Lunging forward again, I vaguely heard the noise of glass shattering as I tried to take another bite of his arm so that I could rip it from his body; he caught me by the throat before my intended damage could be done. I gasped, the lack of air frightening me before he threw me away from him, away from the fight and into the trees… away from my Seth.

Panicked as I landed through numerous amounts of trees and minimal pain from the thrust, I jumped to my feet and began running back. Red film clouded my vision, fear and anger my sole emotions as Jasper stalked towards my mate. Seth was still crippled to the grass, his paws moving and his body heaving for the air to enter him as red liquid trickled beneath him, snivels falling from his mouth.

A loud sneer rumbled from my chest and my body collided heavily with Jasper's, a crack sounding from it and sending him flying away from Seth. The red film thickened as I followed his airborne body, desperate to put little space between us so that he could heal or think of any strategy.

"BELLA!" I ignored Rosalie's voice as I sunk my teeth into Jasper's shoulder, tearing his arm from his body. His cry of pain faltered me momentarily, self-hatred and disgust in me taking over the anger I produced for this man withering in pain below me.

_Seth is your main priority Bella. Seth and only Seth!_ I told myself as Jasper wriggled his torso. My forearm leaned heavily against his neck, the uncomfortable feeling of lack of air bringing me a sick satisfaction.

"Seth is mine Jasper! DO NOT EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Venom splattered from my mouth and the film instantly reddened my vision.

"BELLA!" Rosalie's voice screamed and before I could do further damage to Jasper, I was pulled away from him and thrown against a hard brick wall.

"C'mon down Bells…" I knew it was Emmett before he spoke; his hold no longer felt welcoming or warm, his arms smooth or silky like… the light around him didn't even seem vibrant or addictive like a few days ago.

"Let me go Emmett." I said sternly, surprising myself that I could be so determined to get away from him. My line of sight remained on Jasper's dark eyes as Rosalie hovered before him, her beautiful face now barring a small crack to her left side jaw line and expressing torn emotions for both Jasper and I.

My heart shattered at the sight of her solid coal coloured eyes. I was the reason for her displeasure, for her worry and hurt mate. She had done so much to protect me, help me and love me and I throw it back in her face with all this drama. This… this… what the fuck could I call _this_? So much had happen in the past few days, too much change for a vampire to get a grip on. I was the reason she was going through change right now…

"Rose…" I whispered, my voice broken and the red film began to be replaced with tears. It was selfish of me to make her choose a side between me and her mate, make her associate with the werewolves because of my mess that I had made. "You don't deserve this…" I whispered, trying to wriggle out of Emmett's never ending grip. "I'm so sor –"

**Seth's P.O.V**

_**SETH, HOLD ON AND STAY STILL! WE'RE COMING!**_ Sam's thinking voice sounded like a whisper in my head, so quiet and so far away. I knew he was coming, the whole pack had been alerted and demanded to assist in the fight that broke out… their violent thoughts of anger and destruction might've been the reason for Sam's near silence during their long trek.

_Seth, I need your help man! Are you ok?_ Embry's voice too, sounded like he wasn't near me, but the clashing of lightening and growls echoing around us easily smothered his pleas and question. Through his eyes I could see he was fighting Emmett, trying to get a good grip on his leg to shed from his body. _Seth! HELP ME!_He requested before going soaring through the air. I whined in agony and anger, immobilised to this spot under Sam's order as he crashed into the side of the house that was only glass. The strong material shattered from the impact followed closely by the sound of crunching and a howl of pain. Silence fell from him then, physically and mentally.

_Embry!_ I thought in a panic, waiting for some sort of response. _Embry! God damn it! ANSWER ME!_

Upon no response, I whimpered loudly for my friend before my line of vision fell on Jasper. His eyes were extremely dark and a smug expression laced his scarred face as he stalked towards me again. "She's outta the picture you filthy pup. Her death will be on your hands!" he hissed, his shoulders rolling as if to emphasise his future actions.

_Bella!_ I thought. I ignored the pain I felt as I moved my neck around, desperate for my imprint to fall into my line of sight. Panicked that my friend was seriously hurt and fearful that my imprint was in a worse state, my breathing became heavy and I tried to push myself to stand.

_**Seth, we're nearly there!**_ Sam's alpha voice boomed loudly.

I ignored him and the pain as I tried to level myself, I needed to find Bella and then I'd check on Embry.

**Stay still brother!** Leah demanded. Her mind showed that she was dodging the trees, no pack members beside her as she pounced over the border line of the treaty. She was of course, the fastest of the pack so it was no surprise.

I mentally shook my head because the positioning of my sister was the least of importance right now, Bella still hadn't reached my vision and she was top priority. I was nothing if my Bella was gone.

I whimpered as I rolled slightly, putting too much pressure on my ribs that had hit the boulder I had been thrown into. Jasper chuckled quietly behind me, his pace still continuing. I growled at him, pissed that he was adding salt to the injury.

_C'mon Seth! GET UP!_ I yelled at myself as I continued to growl at him. My visioned tunnelled for Jasper, it was only me and him as the commotion continued around us. Bella was not part of it but I knew that she was close; I could feel her presence within me. The blonde vampire, Rosalie who was fighting with the black haired leech fell from my vision first, followed closely by the orange haired blood sucker who was fighting with Quil and Emmett. _When did Quil get here?_

Fresh adrenaline flooded me and I rolled over onto my stomach and prepared myself for the pounce. Jasper was going down; I would make sure of that. I was weak and I knew that this attack had to be a successful one, it had to count. I couldn't afford any fuck ups with the way my body was.

I growled at him one more time, trying to be as menacing as possible as well as standing finally before lowering myself, shackles high and drool slipping from my teeth. Jasper would never hurt Bella again, never hurt Embry or me.

**Seth! NO! **Leah screamed as she picked up pace.

A snarl rippled the air as Jasper took another big step towards me, his hard eyes never leaving mine as he closed the distance between us. His body suddenly went soaring through the air just as I was about to lunge powerlessly forward, Bella quickly following and catching him mid air. I stood temporarily shocked as she sunk her teeth into his shoulder then ripping it from his torso.

Rosalie moved quickly to Bella and Jasper's side, her face contorted to a pained one as Jasper cried out in agony. I watched as Bella's shoulders slumped slightly, dropping her head as her chest heaved with air; I realised she was hesitating.

The whole pack had silenced their thoughts as they witness this through my eyes. The adrenaline I had only just received had run its course and I clasped back to the ground, wincing and gasping as my ribs hit the ground first.

"Seth is mine Jasper! Do not touch him again!" her voice was deadly and toxic and I could just imagine that her golden eyes had turned onyx. Twisting my head slightly I could see that she was holding Jasper down, her arm on his throat and cutting off the air supply.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed again as my Bella's figure stiffened. I growled warningly as Emmett moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. _Mine!_ I thought and gave my all to produce angry barks.

"C'mon on Bells." He sounded so caring and tender that it made me feel sick. _Cock fucker is dead!_ I thought as another snarl exited me. _He's even ignoring me! Fucking parasite!_ Emmett or any of the vampires made no effort to recognise me.

Rosalie immediately tended to Jasper who continued to wither in pain on the grass – that was in my peripheral vision. I focused on Bella and Emmett, apart of me wanting to see how she reacted to him now that she was apart on my life; it would be devastating if she liked his touch.

Her head didn't fall back to his broad chest or her hand snake their way over his in a loving embrace; instead she wriggled and said something that sounded like a harsh whisper of the wind with the speed she mouthed.

_**What did she say?**_ Quil questioned as a small hum of similar questions rose throughout the pack.

I ignored them as Bella continued to try and free herself from the big bloodsucker; it sent a surge of protection through me.

_**Wait Seth!**_Sam demanded before the pack returned to the speediest ran.

"Rose… you don't deserve this…" Bella stopped thrashing in the leech's hold, stilling as she looked at her blonde friend. "I'm so sorr –"

I should've seen it coming, Leah had only just thought of the pixie when she moved suddenly. I couldn't do anything as I watched my imprint's head fall from her shoulders and spin to the ground.

It all happened in slow motion as Alice landed on the ground, her legs bent and her back to everyone. All movement in my head stopped, my breathing caught and my heart hammered against my aching ribs; my Bella was decapitated and completely lifeless in Emmett's arms.

I howled in agony; the wolf in me mourning for his only mate. I felt the tell tale bone cracking and the fur dissipating from me. My pained cries turned to sobs and tears blurred my vision as I phased completely to a physically broken human. I ignored to pain from my freshly broken ribs and crawled my way to where Bella now lay on the grass.

I hadn't noticed that Emmett had laid her down on the grass or the new cracking and cries of pain around me; my tunnel vision had set right back in and getting to Bella was the light at the end of the tunnel. A part of my brain knew that this was completely silly; that Bella would be fine once she had attached her head back to her neck… but it wasn't the point. The wolf in me thought she was dead; the wolf in me craved to prevent any of this from happening. The wolf had let the imprint down.

"Bella…" I whispered my voice hoarse and croaky once I finally reached her. I pulled her body to mine, sobs raking my chest as I crushed her to it. The new growls and hisses around me sounded like a hum as my tears fell to her ripped shirt, Bella was the only concern for me.

_She can fuse back together Seth._ I tried to calm my depressed wolf, try to sooth my aching soul that she was ok – it worked. I gently as possible in my frantic state put her back to the ground before reaching for her head then tried to reconnect it to her neck. Her supposedly marble hard skin cracked a bit from the pressure of me trying to slam it back on, I gasped at the sight before sobbing. Making it worse was not my plan!

A cold hand to my shoulder slowed my actions 93 seconds later; _vampire!_ My mind hummed and the instinct to kill this leech kicked it. My body shook and the pain increased tenfold as my body tried to prepare itself for the phase.

"Seth!" The velvety voice I recognised as Rosalie's so I tried to rope in the edgy wolf; my plan to refuse Bella back together hadn't worked, sending me into hysterics and consistently chipping the broken skin of her neck. "It will take a couple of days for the reconnection to work –"

"But… but you were trying to put her hand on before!" I interrupted, confused, angry and growing more fearsome that Bella wasn't going to be ok.

She removed her hand and squatted beside me. "Seth, the head will take a bit longer…" I looked up her then, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks. Her eyes were a dark brown and her face twisted into one of sympathy and discomfort. "The head processes everything… its size is far more bigger then her hand and even though we are practically filled with ice… the fusing has to be perfect… she might be tripping over air again like when she was hum –"

She cut herself off with a sob, her hand that lay upon my shoulder tightening slightly as the other clasped over her mouth quickly. Her eyes filled with tears and I knew that my expression was one of confusion; I didn't know what she had said that had upset her so much. Bella said she didn't remember much of her human life… the memories she had obtained becoming fuzzy over the years of her being a vampire.

I didn't know what to do so I looked away from her and looked back down to my headless imprint. I immediately regretted turning my attention back to her, the despair and sorrow feelings returning to me full force; my wolf howled in fresh agony.

"Seth?" The new voice that spoke was one I recognised as my sister's.

"What?" I sobbed, pulling Bella's cold body back to my chest.

"She's going to be ok Seth. These disgusting leeches fuse back together and always will unless we burn them." Her voice held heavy disgust so I knew that her expression would be along the same lines of it. "I personally think we should just burn her body and get it over with…"

I think Rosalie snarled beside me, I wasn't sure though; I had already dropped Bella's body recklessly and jumped to my feet. My body protested against the movements, especially at the speed I went but I continued to ignore it, instead I let the wolf in me take over. _No one got away with threatening to kill my imprint!_

Anger dominated my body, shaking my body like an earthquake again as I fixed my sight on the bitch known as Jacob. _How the fuck would you like it if I killed your imprint?_

Phasing with broken bones increased the pain immensely so as soon as my front paws hit the ground, I collapsed to the ground, yelping in pain as the pack members' thoughts invaded my mind.

_**Stop phasing Seth!**__**Your body can't take it!**_ Sam said with concern as Leah's thoughts filled my mind. _**Remember that we heal at a quick speed Seth. I apologise for doing this but I demand you phase back to human and stop moving.**_

And just like that, my obedient wolf began the process of shifting me, changing me into my human form and amplifying my horrid pain. I fell to the grass again, blackness swooping in quickly, ready to consume me. The pain was becoming too much, the feeling of loss for my imprint slowed my heart and the emotions I experienced were overwhelming me.

"_Seth… my love… come to me. Come to the darkness and rest baby. Let me look after you… Seth…"_ I let my eyelids drift close, the darkness thickening and the sound of Bella's angelic voice lulling me further into the darkness. _"I'll keep you safe Seth… Let me make you better…"_

"Bella…" I whispered before I let the blackness completely engulf me. I practically felt it wrap itself around me, its hold welcoming and soft… just like Bella.

"_I'm here baby… rest my love… rest."_ Her smile lit up the blackness slightly, enough to see her beautiful outline yet dark enough to sleep in.

**A/N: FINALLY!**

**Gosh, that took a while!**

**I'm sorry guys, you've all been so awesome, so loyal and giving me such detailed and delighted reviews and my repayment to you was a long awaited chapter – some of you should've told me to get my ass into gear! **

**Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm back into this story so you guys shouldn't have to wait as long as you did!**

**Please review readers!**

**Chels**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M AT WAR**

**Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites that you awesome readers continue to provide. I really appreciate them to no end!**

**Here's the long awaited chapter of **_**I'm at War**_** after leaving you with a somewhat cliffy as the last chapter. I really was trying to update for a Christmas present to you guys, but obviously that didn't happen.**

**Anyways, enough babbling!**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything but the plot.**

**Chapter 9: Sacrifice**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open and panic immediately filled me; I could feel my whole body tense before relaxing slightly as I sat up. The blue room I was in made my eyes squint, the brightness of it from the sunrays flowing heavily through the window, highlighting what small dust particles drifted in the air. I hated decapitation, it always brought back the memory of when I first opened my eyes to being a newborn, overflowing shades of colours and the sharpness too disorientating. I had experienced that feeling only two other times, the marks on my neck my unnecessary reminders from my training days with Jasper.

My hand immediately flew to my neck, my fingers drifting gently across where my old scars laid on my skin. I could feel the new rise there, wringing right around my neck above the old ones. Anger swelled in me quickly as I had finally adjusted to

the enhanced vision, my memory focusing around the fight that occurred in the yard. _Who had decapitated me?_

I knew I was in Emmett's arms, him restraining me from continuing my assault on Jasper as Rosalie hovered above him with a devastated expression. Something snapped in me when Jasper had thrown me through the air, the separation from my injured mate putting me far too on edge for my liking. Maybe it was the reality that Jasper really did think Seth wasn't my mate, or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't let me go… I don't know but the evidence was already laid and my future with Seth was hanging by a thread; the monster in me was rattling the cage, who was I to withhold it any longer? I snarled at that thought, my anger bubbling within me that he couldn't accept it.

_Where were the mind reader and the cunt of a pixie?_ I thought as I let my finger linger before my face. Rosalie's scent was heavy on the pad of my pointer, an indication that she had helped me fuse back together with her venom. _Why must she always help? Can't she just give me the colder shoulder too? It would make doing everything to Jasper so much easier…_

Apart from Rosalie's invading lavender and vanilla scent, Cuntpixie's nasty mint and Emmett's cinnamon smell was also heavy on me. Glancing around the room, I realised that I had healed in their room. I flew off the bed immediately and ran for the door, yanking my clothes off in the process because I didn't want either of them on me. Reefing the door open with a little too much force, I flew out of the room like it was on fire and straight to my room.

"Bella?" I ignored his voice and continued to the bathroom, desperate to rid myself of the toxic scents. It was strange that I was visibly shaken to have Emmett's scent surrounding me; I had longed for it for ages. Why had I ended up in his and Cuntpixie's room? Why wasn't I in mine? How long had I been out? Where was my Seth? Where's Rose? What was I to do with this new war on the back door step? Where the fuck was Carlisle and Esme when you need them?

With a sigh, I tried to sort through these questions as I scrubbed away their scents. I knew what was the most important of them all, knowing that Seth's health was my main concern… maybe that was why I was in need to rid Emmett's scent from me.

Wrapping a towel around my self, I moved to my room with speed, throwing on my lacy underwear and black skinny jeans with a strapless gray shirt followed by my black knee length heeled boots. Seth was my priority and I was going to see him; treaty and Jasper be damned.

With as much determination as I could, I marched to my door and opened it, Jasper's scent hitting me before his appearance. By now, I had grown used to his black eyes and his disapproving expression; something a never wanted directed at me. Venom pooled in my mouth and I knew my eyes were as black as his, my own dark scowl twisting my face. I didn't want him near me right now, not with the destruction he was so eager to act on.

"Leave me alone Jasper. I don't want anything to do with you so move!" I hissed venomously, my grip on the door handle tightening to the point that the mental dented and crumbled in my hold.

"Bella, I don't want you goin' near the dog. Please," his voice was soft and pleading, the complete opposite to his expression that it threw me for a loop momentarily. I faltered my continuous grip on knob, or what was left of it and let me face relax slightly.

"How long have I been out Jasper?" I surprised myself that my voice still remained toxic. It was the reminder I needed that he was a threat, he was possessive and he had nearly killed my sole reason for existence; I couldn't let this… act fool me.

"Because my mate helped with the fusin', you've only been out of 11 hours. Where you goin'?" His face dropped his disapproval when my voice remained the same, his eyes even lightened slightly. It didn't get passed me that he had said _my mate_ rather then Rosalie; I couldn't deny that it hurt. I could only guess that he had every intention of preventing me from seeing my motherly figure until I caved to his way.

"Out!" I growled before barging into him and pulling my door closed behind me. Hi hand wrapped around my wrist immediately, his grip tight and twisting; if I wasn't prepared for his physical force, I would've cried in pain at the twisting of my granite flash. Spinning around to him, my teeth barred and inching towards him, I sunk them into his shoulder that gripped me. Het let go with a pained cry and stumbled back, releasing my teeth from his skin. I took the chance and quickly ran, flying down the stairs and through the replaced glass window because Emmett stood in the foyer in what sounded like an argument with Cuntpixie.

"BELLA!" Jasper's hollering nearly faltered my movements as I reached the forest line; the obedient Bella in me only wanting to follow in her sire and leader's guidance. Old Bella would never have angered him this much; 'Old Bella' would never have gone against him.

And with that thought, venom sprung to my eyes as I breezed past the trees. 'Old Bella' wouldn't have done more then half the things I'd done in the last week; like venture off into the forest with Emmett and hook up with him. 'Old Bella' most certainly wouldn't have fought against Jasper like the way I had, she would never have been so disrespectful or defensive… the words '_You're dead to me Jasper'_ would never have left her mouth, no matter how upset or angry.

With a sob, I flung myself over a small stream with too much power; I landed gracefully of course, but the tree that I had flown through groaned behind me before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Never did I stop though, I was running from him and Emmett… running from that _family_, not even knowing if he was hot in pursuit. I was also running to where my pull wasn't so painful; I felt like a compass with Seth being the 'N' and me being the pointer, spinning with confusion but knowing that Seth was the right place to go. My pull didn't hurt so much when I was heading towards him.

My questions from my shower still floated around my head, still focusing on Seth, his health and his warmth. Before the fight happened, I remember being in his arms when I broke down. I remembered being thawed to the core, his heat seeping into me and sending me into bliss, to heaven. I loved the feeling of happiness, of freedom, of love flowing between us, to feel content: it was too addictive, absolutely amazing. _If that was only for a 21 seconds, imagine what it would be like for any length of time longer…_

It was then I noticed it, when I'd glanced back to make sure that I wasn't being chased; the darkness was following me. I could feel it raking the surface of the ground in my wake, clinging to my scent, to every single piece of grass, twig or leaf that my feet flew across. I knew it was only my imagination, my own mind being lead to believe that the darkness was really after me, but it didn't stop that dreadful feeling of my heart being clenched hard and twisted. I hated myself that I could easily let myself think that this darkness would consume me and own my body, heart, mind and what was left of my soul.

Continuing forward with the same pace, I could smell the nauseating scent of the wolves, and the delicious lone one of my Seth's. The fact that his smell was the utmost strongest, I came to an abrupt halt to figure out why. My eyes noticed it immediately, a dollop of dried red liquid on a paw sized flattened patch. Suddenly overcome with sadness and longing, I bent down to touch the blood, a sob rising in me as the memory of him laying, suffering in his own pool of blood. I didn't know what to expect when I touched the blood, but his furry face came to the forefront of the memory, twisted into pain and then my own pain shook me; at the first shockwave that rippled my body, I fell to the ground, a grunty-sob leaving my mouth as surprise filled me. Finger still touching the blood, another stronger current hit me and it was then I realised that it must have been what Seth had felt.

I hesitate to let go if the grass, a part of me wanting to run to him and see if myself if he is still in the same position and still going through that immense pain. The other part of me, the majority of me, wanting to hold onto the grass and feel what my mate had to suffer; because I deserved it. It was my fault that he had to undergo the wrath of Jasper, the coldness and hatred of the _Major_.

"Seth…" the sob had grown again, this time escaping with his name laced to it as my hold remained in the bloodied grass, continuing the shocks to cripple my body.

I didn't know how I did it without being detected, but I didn't really care because I had come to the resolution that I would kill anything stood in my way, human, dog or vampire. I would rip a page out of the _God of War_ and do what he had so carelessly done a million times. I was perched in a tree, hidden by the leaves and shadows, glaring down at a Quileute girl, her hair short and as yelled at Seth who was laid on a bed, a blanket covering his body with only a sweaty face visible for me and the human phased wolf to see.

"She ain't your imprint little brother, that is why Jake has banished you to house arrest." She barked, her whole body shook violently when she said 'imprint' and her tongue twisting it so that it sounded like toxic. "So help me God, I will kill her so that you will know that she isn't your imprint. That stupid fucking leech! She's fucking brainwashed you!"

I closed my eyes for a second, reigning in my anger at her comment, threat and tone of voice. I realised then that this was the girl who had interrupted our very first meeting, she was the one Seth said was her sister. I didn't care, I absolutely hated her.

"Brainwashed?" Seth's voice was pained, hoarse and scratchy but still had enough strength to express his shocked disgust. That one word set him off into a coughing fit, his face twisting to pain. It also nearly made me jump through the closed window to strangle to the bitch for causing him emotional and physical pain. Fuck, Jasper would love her right now, I bet he wouldn't even mind her disgusting scent so that they could scheme ways to separate us.

"Don't talk Seth, you're still recovering!" She ordered.

I was hanging on my last nerve in this bushy tree, my grip on the branches too tight and my eyes reflecting coal as they gazed through the window. My recently released demon was struggling with being restricted back in its cage, shaking the prison and demanding I kill one of the many obstacles that stood in me and my mate's way. But I couldn't. The truth of the matter was that they were siblings, same blood with the same mother and father; I would never take away Seth's sister.

With that decision, the blurry memory of my half-brother enveloped my thoughts. Older then me by 8 years, similar size to Jasper only slightly more muscular and not as tall with the same shade of dark brown hair and pouty lips. We looked very much identical only his eyes weren't brown like mine; they were chestnut coloured, taking after his mother's. Fuck I missed him and it was probably the only thing I hated about Jasper changing me; I'd never be able to see, touch or hear Daniel again. My brother was gone.

Venom filling my eyes, I sucked in a deep breath as quietly as possible so that her sensitive ears wouldn't be alerted. The last thing I needed right now was for her to phase into an overgrown mutt and warn the other said mutts of my treaty-breaking ass.

"When you heal Seth, you will be punished for this," any calm nerves that were working on me were immediately gone; the threat making my lip curl over my teeth and the branch crush beneath my hand. The growl that sprang to my throat became stuck as the bitch spun around and her eyes frantically searched out the window, the crunching of the tree becoming known. I hold the branch in place, the air within me and the position I've created, hoping desperately that she can't see me through the leaves.

"When I heal, I will be getting out of this hellhole!" Seth managed to growl out, his eyes somehow finding mine. I wasn't prepared for the results; God, it felt like blood was flowing beneath my skin, flaming my body and making my heart beat so fast, like a galloping heard of horses that I nearly let go of the branch I was holding in place and fall to the ground like a fool. His stare was so intense that a flurry of emotions rocketed my system, relief that he was ok being the most dominant with longing to gently run my finger over his forehead and through his sweaty short hair, whispering that our love will never die so close in pursuit.

"You will do no such thing Seth." Leah growled back, spinning away from the window to look at him. _All clear_ I think to myself. "You do know that you're 47 years old? You do understand you're possessing the maturity level of a fucking 10 year old? Can you be so selfish?"

Venom pooled in my mouth and my top lip began to quiver slightly, twitching to curl over my lip. Somehow, though at the cost of the branch creaking under my hold again, I manage to keep my mouth closed, the scent of my venom would definitely signal my identity.

"Please leave Leah, I really want to rest." Whether it was true or he was just acting, his voice was the perfect amount of tired and sad. I watched with a nod and a deep sigh, _Leah_ left the room, the door slamming in her wake and the sound of her footsteps as walked down a hall and descended the stairs. Again, I held my breath as the sound of the front door handle rattled slightly before squeaking as Leah opened the door; I thanked the heavens above that the slight wind was blowing in my face.

I heard something dropped to the floor before the sound of skin shredding graced my ears, a small cry of, I assume pleasure before paws hit the wooden verandah. Taking a huge risk, I looked over to the front of the house, a large gray blur sprinting into the woods that surrounded their house.

I exhaled in slight relief before looking back at Seth, momentarily startled to see him standing in front of his window with a large grin on his face. His adoring features showered me in warmth and once again, I felt hot with boiling blood beneath my veins. _I feel so human…_

I quickly sniffed the air and waited for any other noise that may let me know that someone else may be in the house. Only Seth's heartbeat and breathing was heard and the lingering smell of a few disgusting wet dog scents invaded my nose.

"It's a bit creepy Shorty that you're watching me through a window." Seth's voice no longer sounded hoarse, in fact, he looked quite healthy. The sweat however, still lingered on his face and now that his blanket was no longer covering him, I noticed that his stomach and torso was wrapped in a bandage, sweat glistering from the untouched, naked areas of his body. I didn't move as I took him in and tried to sort through my emotions because before me, though still battered and bruised, stood my mate, alive and breathing.

"You're ok…" I murmured with all the passion I could muster. Under 24 hours ago, he laid in his own blood, near death and barely able to move his body let alone stand, but now stood before more, grinning and holding a hand out to me to clasp. This was it, if I took his hand, there was no turning back, no Jasper to look up to, to further disappoint. There would be no Emmett; no love for him because it would extinguish my hand accepted his. There would be no more Rosalie, probably the hardest of the three to let go; my mother in every aspect except blood. There was no going back…

**

* * *

**

**Seth's P.O.V**

The bliss of darkness that enveloped me was the only thing consoling my wolf, soothing my aching body even though there was no reason for existence.

Leah was bitching in my ear when all wanted was to rest, to let the darkness consume me again so that I can be taunted by its everlasting effect. Bella's voice would always pull me away from the single beam of dull light in the distance, _"No Seth, it's not your time yet."_ Always something along those lines. I wondered my she would want to be separated from me, why would she leave me in the dark whilst she gets to bask in the light, relax in what I assume is heaven.

With a sigh, I coached my mourning wolf into a calming nature because all it wanted to do was phase and rip her head off; all I wanted was quiet. Well that and the one thing that I couldn't have.

"… brainwashed you!" I didn't hear what my sister had said but brainwashed had been bouncing around all of the packs thoughts when it came to me and my imprint.

I was fed up with it and as soon as my concentration focused on trying to think of something nasty to say, my wolf became frenzied again. "Brainwashed?" My lungs protested at the two syllables and I heaved into a coughing fit, my ribs aching at the force of the assault my lungs created. Under the blanket, I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying desperately to lessen the pain.

"Don't talk Seth, you're still recovering!" My coughing eased slightly til I was wheezing. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my wolf, trying to find the nonexistent peace within me that only Bella could provide.

"When you heal Seth, you will be punished for this," her voice with filled with authority that I'd only ever heard from Jacob and Sam but because she wasn't the pack leader, her threat meant nothing to me. It did however, result in my suppressing a pained groan a slight tremble rocked my body. _Relax, it's ok. They just words. She ain't a threat no matter how good her talk is._ I tried to centre myself again, coaxing my wolf into a calming slumber so we could both be with Bella.

But that's when I found it. I could feel it swell in me, this new energy, new strength that seemed to heal me that much quicker. Her presence was near, that could be the only reason. With Leah's back turned to me, her eyes I assume scanning the tree that suddenly had a glow to it. I squinted at the tree, my heart beating hard and fast as I became slightly excited.

Her black eyes suddenly found mine and that was all I needed for the pain to numb. She was my energy source, my sole reason for existence. She was my imprint.

"When I heal, I will be getting out of this hellhole!" I watched in slight awe as her eyes widened, the branch she was near shaking only slightly. I felt my toes tingle, sending a small jolt of energy throughout my whole body and it took every bit of that new strength to remain in this bed, acting like a crippled when I felt like a baby how'd just discovered how to walk.

"You will do no such thing Seth." Leah barked at me and spun around. I immediately looked at her, not wanting her to see my imprint. I watched as her mouth moved and a dark expression filled her face but I refused to concentrate on the words she was saying; I listened for anyone else that was around or near the house.

"Please leave Leah, I really want to rest." I mumbled as if hurt by her words. Her face contorted into her unique scowl that I'd been on the receiving end for years that now it no longer fazed me. Her shoulders sagged in the slightest before she sighed and nodded. _Good girl._ I resisted the urge to grin victoriously and closed my eyes, pretending that I was exhausted.

As soon as the door slammed closed, I opened my eyes and listened to her stomp down the hall. As soon as the front was closed, I ripped the blanket from my body and lifted myself up. I faltered as pain rushed through my body before moving forward, my aching muscles protesting with every move.

It got easier though with every step I took towards her. She wasn't looking at me, more like glancing around I guess assessing the area. I couldn't help the grin that curved my lips, already knowing we were alone. I could see her much better now, her porcelain like hand holding the branch in place, her heeled boots in the air as she squatted with the top of her sole and toes keeping her on a thicker branch. The jeans looked like a second skin, the muscle adjusting it with the slightest of movements and her grey top making her skin look even my paler then she was. Her hair cascaded down her back but pair of it parted over each shoulder, the richness of the dark brown lifting slightest with the wind.

Finally, I reached her face, her pouty lips in a firm line that didn't suit her in the slightest and her nose twisting as her head moved side to side, still sussing out the premises. Her eyes, still dark but no longer black, flittered from side to side, taking in everything with a guard to them. How ironic that my personal sun was a daughter of the darkness?

_Only you Seth_ I told myself.

"It's a bit creepy Shorty that you're watching me through a window," I teased. Her gaze finally rested on me and just like before, I felt a surge of energy bounce in my body.

I felt the need to take it slow now though everything in me was screaming that I reach out and grab her, envelope her to my chest with my arms wrapping around her. I wanted nothing more then to breath in her delicious coconut and tulip scented hair, feel her cool skin melt into mine before ravishing her with all the passion I possess.

"You're ok…" my heart pounded harder against my sore ribs, knowing with a single touch I would be at my full strength. Not able to take it anymore, I open the window further and reach out for her, grin still plastered to my face.

Her eyes never leave mine but I can see the hesitation in her body. Anticipation fills me immediately, confused to why she would waver.

"It'll only be me and you Seth. From now on…" She whispers, her eyes filling with venom; her words making my heart beats impossibly harder. "We won't have anyone to help us. It'll be me and you against your whole pack and my old coven… do you really want that?"

"Of coarse Bella, you're my everything… forever." I didn't hesitate and responding as truthfully and confidently.

As she as 'forever' left my mouth, she leapt from the tree and through the window. I barely heard the branch crash to the ground as her arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing tightly as sobs shook her body. My body protested the pressure to my ribs but I ignore it as my arms wrapped around her waist. I hoisted her up so that her face was now buried in the crock of my neck, her arms around them too whilst her legs wrapped around my hips. Her scent was intoxicating as I practically gulped it in, my world exploding with bright lights, warmth flooding my body.

Her body fit perfectly with mine and even though my arms were too long for her small waist, it felt so good that I could hold her to me tighter, wrap them around her so that she was secure. She would never go anywhere else if it were up to me.

"Seth… my Seth." She whispered into my neck, her cold skin riddening my body of sweat. "I thought I'd never see you again… so much blood… fuck, Seth. I really…" she broke down into sobs again and tears filled my eyes.

I moved us over to the bed and never letting go, lowered myself to the bed to lay down with her on top of me. Once settled, I pulled her close again. "I thought I lost you too Shorty." The memory of the pixie leech ripping her head off crippled me to the point that I was glad I decided to lay down. "I… I was… I thought… I thought I lost you."

She lifted her head and looked at her, glossy eyes now back to their golden colour. "But, I'll only die if I was burnt…" she whispered.

I sobbed at that. "I know, but you sorta don't think about that when your other half is decapitated." I squeezed her closer to me, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry Seth… I didn't mean it like that." She whispered, reaching up and wiping the tears on my left check away. I closed my eyes at the new contact, the coolness of her touch relieving my burn cheek yet setting a whole new fire in me. "I love you Seth."

I opened my eyes, the room suddenly brighter and the heat in me flaring. Tears of sadness, of horror and longing were gone, replaced by happiness and passion. I lifted my head without thinking and pressed my lips to hers, hot against cold, fire against ice. I moaned at the feeling of her lips moving against mine, allowing the kiss and returning it with passion. I felt her legs straddle my abdomen and lift her up some before I felt the pillow dip on each side of me, her hands lifting her a bit more. I didn't like the separation our bodies now had and pulled her against me, her jean clad pelvis now pressed to the middle of my abs.

I felt her tongue lick my lip, a way of asking permission to which I quickly agreed. My hands moved from her waist down further, brushing smoothly against the side of her butt and down to her thighs. With my hands resting there, drawing circles on them, I felt her muscles flex as she slowly began grinding onto my stomach.

She moaned as she found a bit of friction before I pulled my lips away from hers, the need for air becoming too much and I gulped it in. That sweet, delicious noise was music to my ears, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand and sending a joint straight to my groin. Her grinding continued slowly, torturingly against me as she lowered her mouth to my neck and kissing, sucking and nibbling in the wake of a giggle and apology for forgetting that I need to breathe. It didn't matter, the things she was doing with her lips and tongue had me grunting and sighing embarrassingly loud with pleasure.

"You smell so fucking good!" I moaned as the smell of her arousal graced my nose.

"When you're better baby…" She whispered, her assault on my neck never seizing.

Mid moan, I removed my hand from her thigh and regrettably guided her head up so that she was looking at me. "I want to make love to you Shorty."

She smirked at me, her eyes dancing with amusement. "I don't know if it's the same with werewolves, but vampires are very sexual creatures, very dominant and possessive." She whispers. "It's like if we have it one time, especially with our mate, the hunger never stops, you always want- no need more. I need you at full strength my love."

She wrapped her thin fingers around my wrist and pushed over my head and held it there, her lips returning to my neck and sucking it hard.

"Fuck!" I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut and bucking upwards in hope of finding friction. I wriggled my wrist free of her hold and laced my fingers with hers, using the other hand to bring her lips to mine. I kissed her hungrily, passionately as my hand returning to her leg only this time to lift her shirt up a bit so that I could slide my hand underneath it. I was dying for skin on skin contact, desperate for it like I needed air. No matter her warning, she didn't stop me as my hand brushed against her stomach, massaging it for a few moments before moving it higher and repeating the process.

Her smooth stomach was silk like yet firm in a way that she must've worked out when she was human. She moaned into my mouth as I continued my ministrations, her grinding becoming quicker. As soon as my fingers finally reached her bra clad breast, her lips separated from mine and she looked into my eyes. Black was back but I could see the lust and passion in their depths, her cool breathing fanning my face. _Was I taking it too far even though she said they're very passionate sexual creatures?_

"I love you Bella," I murmured, making my hand remove itself from her shirt.

"I'm sorry Seth… when you're healed. I just don't want to hurt you." Her hand raised and a finger gently ran across my forehead before the palm of that hand resting on my cheek. "I'm sorry baby,"

I shook my head gently. "Don't be Shorty. I understand." I smiled, genuienely happy that she was being to careful even though it was obvious that she wanted to make me hers in just the same way I wanted to make her mine. I pulled her to my side then, wrapping my arms around her waist and extremely close. She didn't mind, her own resting tightly around my torso with a leg thrown over my for good measure.

I chuckled at that, enjoying how they tangled together.

It was only a few minutes lately of comfortable silence that it was broken; my phone blaring Embry's ringtone.

With a sigh, I unfortunately let go of Bella's waist and reached over to the bedside table.

"Sup Embry?" I said casually, the hold on Bella tightening.

"_Seth, they found her scent!"_ Bella and I stiffened immediately before we sat up, me groaning slightly at the pressure my ribs received so suddenly.

"What? Where?" I was frantic, moving over to my cupboard to grab a t-shirt.

"_Out front of Brodie's house. Get her away! NOW!"_ Embry was tense. _"They're coming!"_ With that, he hung up.

I looked at Bella quickly, her frantic form looking out the window. I quickly throw on my black t-shirt and trade my shorts for a pair of jeans and slide my phone into my pocket.

"Run away with me?" I stopped looking for socks and dropped my sandshoes to the floor.

"What?" I stutter out, shocked that she would say such a thing.

Bella stopped looking out the window and turned to face me. Her eyes were frantic and her body seemed to twitch, wanting to look back out the window to resume post. "Come with me Seth… we can be happy together. No one will try to stop us from being together… we could finally be together. Run away baby, run away with me." Her voice was pleading and she sounded so tempting. I knew she spoke the truth but could I really leave my sister, my friends, my home to be with my imprint? Could I really give up being apart of the pack? Of coarse I could… _But do I want to?_

* * *

Wow, I feel like this should be a massive chapter (word count wise) but it's nothing compared to my previous ones.

What do you think guys? I was very tempted to chuck in a heated lemon there but I figure 'Why do it in the heat of the moment? 'Specially when Seth's hurting?' Who doesn't like a dominant Seth? ;)

Please review guys, it's very much appreciated and the next chapter's in the motion. Oh, and I'm sorry for the spelling errors or mixed words, I didn't have time to check this since I'm so behind with the updating.

Chelsea


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M AT WAR**

**Hey readers, as always, thanks for your continuous support! **

**Updates will hopefully be a bit more frequent (I'm already a quarter of the way through the next chappie ****)**

**I won't keep you, enjoy reading and please do review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns everything but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Blood & Venom

Hesitation; it scared the shit outta me when Bella did it in the tree, I hated it when mum used to do it when she was going to deliver bad news, I despised Sam when he did it before delivering the order that I had to stay behind whenever a leech alert was raised and I loathed myself, specifically right now that I was doing it to my imprint.

Why those questions ran through my head as soon as Bella pleaded we run away, I don't know. I couldn't be without her yet I compare what life would be like if I threw some major factors in it. _Stupid Seth, real fucking stupid!_

"Let's go Shorty." I say quickly, the feeling I got whenever a phased pack member was nearby making my heart pound impossibly harder.

I watched as she exhaled and the slight frown be replaced by relief. "I thought you weren't –"

"I have no idea why I suddenly questioned that. I'm sorry." I cut her off, grabbing her hand and savouring the feeling of coldness that jolted through me. "I can't live without you." I murmur, kissing her forward before pulling her to my chest.

I felt her head nod against my chest before I feel face twist. Looking down, I noticed her chest had seized, air no longer needed as her expression turn to disgust. "We need to go. Now." She whispered, her hand lacing with mine.

I nodded, grabbing my discarded shoes and a random pair of socks before waiting for Bella to climb through the window. She landed on the balls of her feet, the only sound being the small _thump_ from the land on the dirt and she looked back up at me. Throwing my shoes down, which she caught quickly without looking because she was scanning the area, I slid through the window and began the fall to the ground. Pain jolted through my body and I winced immediately, my body not completely healed; I took deep breaths, trying to ease my pain.

Her cool hand slid to my shoulder, her eyes concerned as she steadied me. "I'm sorry to rush you babe, but put these on and then climb on."

My head whipped around to her, I'm sure my eyes bugging out at her request. She was tiny compared to me, how was she going to carry me? I grabbed the shoes and socks, slipping them on and tying them up quickly whilst my man-pride dropped some. I knew she was strong, could easily lift me and throw me an easily 50 yards but –

"Shut up Seth and get on!" She ordered, bending her knees and glaring at me. _Did I speak that out loud?_

I complied, climbing on and handing her my balls as she wrapped her arms around my thighs and quickly took off into my backyard. I watched the trees race by, a small trail of leaves floating in the air of her wake before it felt like I was flying. I looked ahead, momentarily surprised to see that she was on a thick branch, vibrant green surrounded us. I wasn't used to this, but when phased? Yeah, everything is sharper, more colourful and somewhat overwhelming. My human form could take all that in but only to a certain extent, but definitely 10 times better then a human.

"Ready?" She said somewhat smugly, her head twisting in the slightest to look at me.

"For what?" I asked, curious as to why we had stopped. Unpredictably, I felt the jerk and the wind hammer my face as we went soaring through the air, high and far before we began to descend back down to Earth. I gasped as the trees became closer, most likely going to break our fall before killing us – well me – before we even touched the ground. Anticipation and fear began to creep up on me as I tightened my hold on her neck, squeezing hard as I mentally said my prayers I'd survived.

I felt Bella chuckle beneath as we fell through the branches and leaves and I was just about to scream in horror before I felt her grip tighten on my thighs and we were jerked into the sky again, bouncing off a thick, sturdy branch as if it were a trampoline. My stomach was doing somersaults and twists, my ribs protesting as it felt like my insides were jumping all over the place, banging into them.

"You ok back there baby?" The wind made it sound muffled but I managed to pick up the teasing innocence.

I scowled, even though I knew she couldn't see, coaching my stomach contents and organs to man up and calm the fuck down. "You make me feel like a child…" I managed in her ear, again holding on tighter as we began to fall.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." Her voice held a smile as the branches flew past us and we sprung back in the air again. I didn't notice it the first time but I never felt any of the branches lick at my skin, didn't feel the small stinging it would create, only the leaves brushing against me quickly. I watched closer this time, to see how Bella picked a tree, to see if she manoeuvred her body or if it was pure luck that I never felt any external pain.

I couldn't do it. I squeezed my eyes shut just as we fell through the peak of the tree, clinging to Bella for life, trying to soothe my disturbed tummy and refusing to scream even though my mouth had opened to give way to all my vocal cries.

"Not long now Seth. You'll be back on the ground soon; I just needed to confuse them a bit." Her teasing was gone and her voice filled with concern, her right hand loosening slightly to rub it against my thigh, comforting me to no end. I rested her face into the crook of her neck, smiling a thank you against it and kissing her neck before closing my eyes again and letting her cool skin lull me into as much calmness that you could achieve whilst soaring through the air and bouncing from tree to tree and your stomach bouncing everywhere.

* * *

I didn't recognise our surroundings so I knew we were no longer in La Push, no longer in the lines of the treaty. Instead, we stood in the woods, what sounded like a highway to our left with a heavy traffic flow and the smell of the ocean light in my nose.

"We're in Oregon… just outside Olympia." Bella said with a concerned expression. "Are you ok? You look a little pale."

I nod even though my stomach is still buzzing all over the place. "I just need to rest…" I mumble, looking around are the tall trees and the darkness it produced.

"I'll go in town and see what's here. Do you want to come?" My legs wobbled slightly and I kneeled to the ground slowly, Bella by my side immediately with a frown shaping her face.

"I don't want to leave your side." I whispered, rubbing my stomach whilst placing the other under her chin. "Stop frowning Shorty, I'm fine. Besides, we said we're in this together; you're stuck with me til my never last breath."

She exhales, her face smoothing whilst her eyes remained tormented with concerned emotions. "You make that sound like suck a bad thing." She forces a smile after she's mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry Seth… I just wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. I forgot that you're part human… I just –"

I kissed her sweetly, stopping her guilt ridden rambles and frame her face with both my hands. "I'm fine Shorty. I just need some rest and I should be fine tomorrow. I heal quickly and my stomach should settle with some food…" it was then I noticed just how black her eyes were, how the dark circles around them seemed even darker and tight. "Maybe you should go grab something too?" The old part of me, the life I had before I met this beautiful person, became a little troubled that I was encouraging a vampire to hunt, to kill. The thoughts of all the pack members were always heavy with disgust, hatred for these creatures that it was on natural for me to develop the same feelings… _but Bella's different_.

She smiles tightly and nods, sighing heavily again. "It's dark and it's smell like rain. I think they've just had a storm so I have no idea what it's going to be like tomorrow." She says quietly, her head still but her eyes glancing around us. "We should get you settled first then I'll go hunt."

I nodded, exhausted and still in slight pain. I stood up and placed my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "I love you," I whisper in her hair.

"I love you too." Her smile is genuine this time and I can't help but to swell with pride that I've put it there.

* * *

"This ok?" she pointed ahead, the flashing light of _Phoenix Inn Suites_ with a phoenix positioned on maybe a two story, pinky-orange brick building.

"Sleeping on the ground is fine as long as I'm with you," I murmur, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing it.

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "If have any say, you won't ever be sleeping on the ground." With a gentle tug, she pulled me forward and towards the door. "Plus, we need to get a move on, I don't know if you noticed but people are looking at us,"

"Let them stare." I responded, glancing around ready to glare at anyone with a problem.

"No Seth, you're wearing a t-shirt, my shoulders are exposed and it's obviously cold out since most people are wearing heavy clothing." She smiles, guiding me to the door.

I nod, feeling stupid. The cold had no effect on my heated body, well, Bella's cool skin did but apart from that, it didn't make a difference. With that thought, as we reached the desk and Bella began talking to the receptionist, I remembered Rosalie placing a hand on my shoulder when I was kneeling over… over… over Bella. I inhaled as I tried to calm myself of that particular detail of the memory. Her skin was absolutely freezing and I didn't want her or any other vampire aside from Bella to touch me again. I wonder if it felt like I burnt her.

"No worries Ms. Swan," the receptionist smiled, her hairline suddenly becoming covered in a thin layer of sweat. I watched as her fingers guided over the keyboard, her fingers constantly hitting the _Backspace_ as they shook. I raised my eyebrows, the sound of her heart beat picking up and her breathing exhilarating slightly. Why was she suddenly so nervous and frightened?

"What's a matter with her?" I whispered quietly to Bella how had returned to my embrace, her back to my chest with my head resting on hers.

"Normal reaction to me." She whispered back, her hands circling over mine that had hugged her waist.

I nod as the Receptionist – Kelly – turned her back and opened a drawer.

"Just for the night," she stated, her hand clutching two swipe cards and doing something under the desk with them. "Check out is 11 o'clock…"

I zoned out of her trained speech, looking around me as I felt Bella nod and reach for the keys and her credit card.

"Hope you enjoy your stay and good evening." Kelly's voice shook slightly, a smile still structuring her lips.

"So you're used to that sort of reaction?" I questioned as we walked to our suite.

Bella's nod and smile floods my body with warmth. "I've only ever met one human how didn't have that reaction and that was because he was so high and drunk I could smell the chemicals and liquor a mile away." She turns down a corridor, coming to a stop at room _217_. "I was convinced at the time that someone had just spilt their drink and left a joint burning or something but I heard the slow heart beat so I went to check it out. He just stood there in awe, not one ounce of fear." She sat on the bed before looking me in the eye. "Its self-preservation babe, pretty much all humans have it. They're suddenly aware that dangers nearby so out breaks the sweat, jitters, quick breathing and heavy heart beating. It's normal."

I nod, hanging onto every word that her angelic voice produced even though I register that she speaking of this with such casualness, as if talking about the weather. "Well you are a beautiful creature Shorty."

She smiles and turns her head to the side. "Is that your way of blushing?" I tease.

She lets out an uncomfortable laugh and heads to the small dinning table and picks up a hard covered, thin book. "So, what do you want to eat?"

* * *

I watch as she walks in the door, her eyes bright and golden, and her skin producing an invisible glow. She smiles at me, her pearly white teeth on display as she places some bags on the floor and comes towards me. "You're supposed to be asleep."

I grin childishly and pull her to me, my lips finding hers and my arms encircling her tiny waist, crushing to me. "I couldn't sleep without you." I whispered against her lips, feeling high and warm from her touch.

"Well then," she places a kiss to my lips, "let me shower and I'll come and put you to sleep, tuck you in and read you a book and all." She teases with a grin.

I laugh as she pulls away and walks to the bags she had just set down. She sorts through them briefly, pulling a black bag to the front. "Here are some clothes. I know you can feel overheated but if we're going to stay in cities or towns that are cold, cloud covered or whatever, we're going to have to blend in." she pulls a few pairs of jeans and sweaters out making me grimace. Cold I can deal with, anything making me hotter was something I couldn't stand. "I'm sorry babe but it's kinda necessary."

"It's fine but you'll just have to understand if I may be all over you." I smirk as her head does that small tilt, a smile painting her lips.

"I've also checked the weather and it looks like it'd be fairly cloudy tomorrow afternoon so depending on it in the morning, we'll go buy a car and head south or something…" her voice had turned to a whisper at the end, her golden eyes peaking up at me through her thick eyelashes, concern and guilt swimming in them.

"Go have a shower and we'll talk Shorty… I wanna hold you to me." I give her an encouraging smile and a small squeeze of her hand. Her hands and arms blur as she checks through some bags, finally pulling out shorts and a tank top, grabbing one of the towels off the floor that I dumped there and hurried into the bathroom, the shower running almost as soon as the door is closed.

I sigh, the earlier exhaustion returning and forcing me to sag against the wooden bed frame until my head was on the pillow. I wouldn't be able to phase until I was in a location that was unknown to me so that couldn't see where I was. I needed to speak to Sam and Sam only as he was the Alpha of the pack, to make it clear that I wasn't apart of the pack anymore if my imprint wasn't accepted. I wanted to make it right with my sister but I knew that wasn't something that was going to happen in the near future, or worse case scenario, at all. I would try though… after all, we're the only ones of our family left. I also wanted, very bad, to say thank you and goodbye properly to Embry, Quil and Claire, the only ones believing in me, the guys that had stood by my side.

With another sigh, I closed my eyes and envisioned how I'd talk to Sam. An oath was given when we first phased; sworn to secrecy, to protect humans and to kill vampires. I would always live by those rules only Bella would be the one exception. If it was going to be Bella and I, I would need to be prepared to kill anything that tried to get in the way.

"Seth?" Startled, my eyes flew open and I sat up, my easing ribs protesting. My eyes fell on Bella, and I was stunned at the intensified beauty a shower could produce. Mentally scolding myself for not sensing her or hearing the shower been turned off, I took her appearance in; her tank top showed a slither of her belly and then what I thought were shorts were actually booty shorts, exposing the near full length of her toned, creamy legs. All thoughts seized before marching right out the window as I licked my lips, my eyes returning to her belly and slowly, taking in the way the top clung to her curves and acted like a second skin. The perverted male, with testosterone adrenaline coursing through my body noted that the material around her perky breasts was slightly strained, making way for her nipples that stood high. I suppressed a moan as I ripped my gaze away from them, following the small trail of droplets up further to her neck, that devilishly delicious neck that I wanted to mark, to wear my bite to show that she was mine. Finally reaching her chin and then her lips that were smirking at me, I met her gaze, darkened by arousal as she took in my bare chest.

"You're making it very hard for me to heal!" I moaned, blazes of fire soaring to my groin as she licks her lips when her eyes venture lower from my pecs. _I hope I impress_

"I can see _that_ baby." Her voice was so husky and seductive that I swear I jizzed some in my pants. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she moved towards me, every step too short, and her pace too slow that I was ready to jump up and claim her against the wall or floor.

"Bella," I breathe with a struggle, adjusting my pants slightly and tensing when my own hand grazes my erection happily.

Her lips smash against mine _FINALLY_ and her hands run roughly through my hair, pulling me closer as her core hovers over my erection and stone hard nipples brush against my chest. Tongues clashing together, I wrap one arm around her torso, holding her close to me whilst the other finds her ass and pushing it down to my cock. We pull away from each other, moans leaving us that some sort of friction has finally been created.

"Seth," she whispers breathlessly as she thrusts down on me again. "That feels so good!" she manages before her lips crashed back down to mine.

I grind into her clad covered core and my hands find the hem of her shirt, scrunching it before lifting it. She lets go off my hair, thrusting her hips into me and raising her arms letting me lift it higher only to become stuck with our lips locked together. I didn't want to let go of them, so soft and warm even though she was icy cold. She didn't want to let go either, her tongue magically massaging yet fighting mine, twisting it then locking it with mine. _So fucking amazing!_

I chuckled against her lips, mid kiss as her top is suddenly torn from her body and falling to my legs. My hands suddenly free, I quickly occupied them, grabbing her breasts in my hands and massaging them and rolling them between my fingers, pinching and tugging every now and then, moans muffled by my mouth pouring from her throat.

Air becoming needy again I release her lips, a pout forming on them quickly before turning to an 'O' with the sweet heavenly sound of a moan escaping it. I quickly go for her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling like she had done a few hours ago. She tasted like the sweetest of honeysuckle and coconut, burning my tongue in an addictive way yet it was soothed with the coolness of her skin. Moving along, down to her collarbones, I kissed every bit of skin there and on her shoulders, rewarded with sighs and moans or just simple intakes of breaths; I mentally stored those areas, her favourite, weakness patches of skin.

"Seth," The way she my name rolled off her tongue made it seemed like it was the only word of English so knew, the only word that she wanted to know… well that and "Fuck!"

A string 'fucks' and 'Seths' fell from her mouth as my own found her left nipple. Her winded breathing became shallower and her hand found my hair, tugging gently or raking it making my own cries of pleasure vibrate her nipples. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to be inside you!" I said huskily, grinding into her a little harder. "Please Shorty?"

Before I knew it, my pants and her shorts were ripped from our bodies and her pussy was hovering above my freed cock, brushing against it gently and gathering her sweet juices that invaded my senses happily. I briefly looked at her eyes, black with lust and passion before I slid down quickly, the smell of her sex too irresistible that I had to taste it.

Spreading her folds, I watched as some of her juice slid down my finger and onto my wrist. I quickly licked that up, my tongue savouring the sweet taste of it all the way up my finger where it barely brushed against its producer. I heard her gasp, clenching the area momentarily before loosening it, more juice sliding down my finger and her thigh.

"So ready for me Shorty." I whisper, licking my finger again before grazing my tongue on the trail on her thigh. I just want to devour this pussy.

Again she moans, struggling to stay at that height instead of lowering her pussy to my mouth. "Seth… I need you…" she moans as my tongue laps at the juice on her leg. I take my eyes off the juice, guiding them to her throbbing clit that hovers above me, pulsing. Though my main sight is the clit, I can see her hand twitching to rub it, ease some tension. Using my free hand, I steer both her hands to her breasts, silently telling her to play with them as my tongue finally finishes its mission.

She moans loudly as my tongue brushing her wet fold, her struggle nearly failing she her hips lower. "Stop… teasing…" she's breathless now and I can see her clit throbbing a little harder.

I inhale deeply, the tease over as her smell feeds my hormonal hunger and I wrap my hands around her thighs, pushing her over so that she's on her back and I hovering above her pussy. Releasing her legs only to spread them wider and over my shoulders, I kiss her clit, earning a buck before finally running my tongue along the slick vagina.

"Seth!" She hisses happily, her hand finding her way to my hair and holding it there, raking it occasionally. Her clit throbs against my lips, my breath tickling the small amount of pubic hair there. Tongue out, I finally lick it and my tongue burns pleasurably, just like when I lapping her skin on her neck. I flick at it again and again before sucking it into my mouth causing her cuss out her pleasure and her butt to lift off the bed because all I want to do is devour it.

One hand holding her up close to me, I moved the other to her tit, desperate to pleasure her and feel as much of her as possible. With my lips gently sucking her clit, I flick my tongue against it quickly and was pleased as she bucked against me, rising her back of the bed and struggled to breathe because her moans were so loud.

"Oh fuck Seth!" she whimpers, tugging my hair closer and grinding against my face.

The fire in me was burning powerfully now, aching for a release as my hand lowered and my fingers found her hole. I moaned into her, feeling so much love for her, so happy that I could please my goddess. Her grinding never stopped, just picked up as I slid a finger into her, determined to bring her to her first orgasm before my dick even touched there.

"Harder baby, harder!" she groaned out.

Releasing her clit and sliding another finger in, I rose up, bringing my lips to hers and kissing her with all the love I felt for her. One hand still tangled in my short hair, I felt the other hold my waist before wrapping itself around my length and giving it a small squeeze. I grunted at the amazing feeling and slid another finger into her, stretching her tight pussy so that I could fit.

"Watch me fuck you with my fingers Shorty!" I pulled away and whisper firmly, her body shaking. "But when you cum," I tilt her chin up, "you look me in the eye. Don't close them, don't blink Shorty. Don't ever break eye contact when you cum for me." She moans again and I take it as a yes before looking down, watching my fingers slide in and out of her, obeying as she begins to run her fingers over my knob, the pre-cum spilling onto them. I curl my fingers and her cries become louder as G-Spot comes in contact with me, her eyes never leaving them but continually rocking it side to side in pleasure, her grinding meeting my thrusts.

She head suddenly snaps still and she looks me, her eyes so black, passionate and hungry that I faltered briefly.

"Please, don't stop baby… ooh, right there!" she cried, grinding into my fingers. I obey, though still shocked that she would look at me like that. My eyes never leave hers and she follows my demand by never blinking, never looking away or closing her eyes. I ignore the hunger, focusing solely on the love she possesses and hit that spongy spot that has her moaning my name.

"SETH!" her eyelids began to flutter as her walls clench tightly around my fingers but they never reach her bottom ones. I can feel the juice slide through my fingers, down my leg and splatter onto me. I don't stop, encouraged by her happy cries to let her ride out the orgasm.

"Good girl." I smile when she's done and her breathing is somewhat normal, her eyes never leaving me. Pulling my fingers out, I quickly raised them to my face and licked them clean, her taste so delicious that I didn't want to waste a tiny drop. I pull her to me when finished, my lips seeking hers greedily, wanting her to refresh the endorphin she creates there.

Though the high she gives me is still there, I notice that she isn't into the kiss or the mood anymore. A bit hurt at this, I pull away, capturing her gaze and trying to figure out what's wrong. "I wanted to bite you." She whispered finally, her face so distraught that her eyes fill with tears. "I fought so hard."

Her confession caught me off guard but explained the hungry look in her eyes and made me feel so selfish for even thinking she may be just after a quickie and was finished with me. Her face held pain, her torment clear and her lip quivered ever so slightly that I would've missed it if I hadn't had the enhanced vision.

"Is it normal for vampires to do that?" I whisper back, sympathy and horror filling me. It pained me that her bite may kill me, that sex wasn't something we could do that I couldn't show her physically how much I loved her. _Selfish Seth, really fucking greedy! She's so hurt, so upset and all you can think about is 'no sex'?_

"Mating is instinctual, primal and dominating…" She begins, her voice raising from a whisper to a murmur. "Biting during sex is part of that; it's our mark on our mates. A statement to every vampire, werewolf, mystical creature. It would be my mark on you, our venom mixing together." Her voice dropped to a whisper again. "But you don't have venom, that's why I fought. My venom could harm you just like your bite could harm me…" her eyes filled with tears and her face fell. "All I want to do is make love to you but I'm so scared I'll hurt you…"

I crushed her to my chest, my own tears swelling in my eyes as I tried to take in what she'd explained. From the one lone time I'd fought a vampire, they had bit my right shoulder, tearing the skin and leaving my withering in horrible pain and a reminder in the form of their teeth. The venom was, of course burned from my system but that took a good two days off pain, like this slight fire was extinguished from within me.

"Do you really think my bite could hurt you?" I knew physically, I'm strong and could cause far more damage then good but I'm strongest and most threatening when I phased, would my human teeth be strong enough to break their skin? I have never tried such a thing and Bella did not provoke my wolf to come out and try it like any other vampire did.

"Possibly babe but I'm not gonna die without fire remember? You have a heart, blood flowing through your body, a need for air, water, food. I'd say you'd leave a mark on me but what if it's different for you? What if I hold on too long or hit the wrong spot?" her finger brushed against my pulse and then my air pipe. "From what Rosalie told me, she's still marking Jasper and they've been together for nearly a century. She says she only did it when she'd reach an orgasm and she hold on until it was over…" she grimaced then. "Unfortunately I've heard how long they last for."

If I wasn't so hostile towards the mere mention of Jasper, I would've laughed at her discomfort. "Is that why he has so many bites on him?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckles. "He wishes." She sobered up then. "He has had a terrible past and I will tell you about that soon but right now, I don't want any talk of them. This is between me and you." Her finger flicked between us. "This is so new, unheard of in both our worlds… we have so much to learn."

I nod in complete understanding before moving on the bed and lying down, back to the mattress and after pulling Bella down with me, her body blanketed mine in coolness that eased my heated body and relaxed my erection completely. So much was running through my head right know and I didn't know where to begin. Technically, we were still on the run, planning on leaving somewhere that would provide us secrecy for a length of time til we knew what we were doing.

I felt her head lift from my chest causing me to look at her and meet her sad gaze and my hand that had rested on the small of her back to seize the lazy circles that it drew. "Seth, I can't not do it, y'know?" her eyes were still black and glossy. "I have to mark you; it's this instinct that's so strong like protecting you. The need to survive… God does that even make sense?"

I nod, fully aware because that's exactly what I wanted to do when I first saw her when she exited the bathroom. It was an unusual thought, a very possessive one that I had only heard of from Leah and Jacob through their thoughts. Werewolves don't exactly mark their mates, all they really do is envelope their scent onto their lovers. The most efficient way of do that was sex.

"But the need to protect you, the instinct to make you safe…" she whispers, a fight shining in her eyes. "It's so strong too."

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

This was too complicated, too much emotions to control and too new. All I wanted - even though I told him that we would wait for him to heal completely – was to make love to him, to make him completely and truly mine. Marking is one of the most powerful bond makers between mates that I can't believe it slipped my mind that Seth and I weren't the same. His touch set me on fire just like Emmett's used to that the unnatural body heat he produced was thrown astray; his eyes seemed so dark, almost black and swam so heavily with lust and love that it was hard to separate them from a vampires eyes because they were near identical to what Jasper and Rosalie expressed when they felt so passionate for one another; his hold on me, so strong that I could easily mistake that for one of my own.

It was my fault because I had set myself up into an illusion. Seth's heart was beating so quickly and his blood seemed to be rushing below his skin just as fast that I imagined it was my own. Apart from our breathing and cries of pleasure, his heartbeat and blood flow were the only noises I could hear in this room and it consumed me, made me feel what it's like to be human again. I know that my own heart would be beating so hard and frantic if what just happened between me and Seth happened when I still had one.

"We'll sort it out Shorty," his whisper was wrapped tightly in confidence and comfort. "We're the first of both our kind. We both have so much time and we can learn."

It was very true and I held no doubt that we would eventually get through this but how could I hold back on expressing my love for him? Would touching and continuing kissing be enough? It took so much to hold back, to not move forward and sink my teeth into his neck, let my venom flow through him before sealing with a lick and a kiss just as my climax rocks my body. In a way, I was relieved that he demanded my eyes stay open and never look away because life seemed to be the final barrier to make me cum without caving to my instinct.

"I love you Shorty," he whispered as he stretched his neck and places a tender kiss to my forehead. "You are my life."

I'm sure he was unintentional but his words seemed to liven up my guilt, self-loathing and sadness up again. How could he love someone like me that will most likely cripple him with so much as a drop of venom? How could he look at me with so much happiness or adoration?

"I love you too baby." I reply honestly before stretching my own neck and pecking him on the lips. "You're my everything."

"Don't leave me while I sleep?" He whispers.

"Never." I murmur with another kiss and watch as his eyelids slowly close.

"And just so know, I snore." He grins with his eyes remaining closed. "Loudly apparently.?

I stayed stone still as I watched him give in to sleep; oh how I missed it. To feel nothing, not even your subconsciousness pushing to the forefront of your brain and producing important images and questions that need answers. Hell, to even dream about insignificant things like rainbows or worms, I would give anything to be consumed by sleep.

His deep, steady breaths pull me from my longing and his heartbeat lulls my ear just above it so that I could hear it even better. Decisions based on mine and Seth's future would wait until he was conscious so I shoved all jealous thoughts of sleep aside and dug through the fuzzy memories of my human years and what few encounters I had with humans.

Though I was a 'vegetarian' vampire, I didn't attend school or work like others of my kind, I was a nomad therefore basic human needs seemed like a huge puzzle that I would have to work on. Glancing at the clock, I realised I may have pushed Seth to his limits since it was nearly 2am in the morning which must've been why he had fallen asleep so quickly.

_Note to self Bella; check in with Seth to see how long a decent sleeping length is._

_Food is a definite essential but when is food supposed to be eaten? How many times a day? Water is vital as well so we'd need to stock up on that as well… maybe we should get an esky to store all this stuff in? We've got some clothes but not a lot, we'd need medicine too? Maybe we won't need it, what with healing ridiculously quick… Fuck!_

I raked my memory and tried to clear the blurry memories that I had come up with but most of them were actions I'd done with my brother or faces that must've been important to me. Instead of trying to continue that useless mission, I tried to see what humans do to live; it was completely ridiculous doing that because any humans that I had come across were doing things like shopping, eating, walking, dancing, driving, arguing, _blah, blah, blah!_ Apart from the obvious, were shopping and dancing necessary? How was I to separate a hobby from a requirement?

_Speaking of hobbies, I wonder what Seth's are…_ A small sting struck my heart because the truth of the matter is, I didn't know a lot about my mate. He made me feel whole when close, cold and lonely from afar, made me smile at just the sight of him and feel gooey and knee-wobbly when he looks at me with such pure love. He made me feel like it was home that surround me when all it was, was him. Seth was home.

With that final thought, I pushed the unfamiliarity of my mate aside and looked across at him, not realising he had rolled and we both now laid on our sides facing each other with his arm circling my waist tightly and closer, nothing stopping our naked bodies from separating. I rest my hand over his chest whilst my other cradles his face, his small smiling lips a couple of centimetres from the up-turned palm of my hand a breath escaping his mouth before he inhales, a noise that made me withdraw my hand from his chest and throw it to my mouth, muffling the giggle that fills me at the unusualness of his snore.

"My Seth… my handsome, sweet Seth…" I whisper once I'd sobered up and placed my hand to his heart. "My mate."

* * *

Hey readers, hope you enjoyed. Another update is in the motion so please leave your feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M AT WAR**

**Hey guys, just want to keep this sort and sweet since this has to be one of my biggest chapters; thanks for your on going support **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10: Welcome back Major!**

Quil's P.O.V

_**FIND THAT FUCKING BLOODSUCKER AND KILL HER! KILL ANY FUCKING LEECH YOU COME ACROSS!**_ I flinched under Jacob's order, my hind legs immediately bending obediently and bowing my head before pouncing off towards his house. Seth and his imprint had been missing for several hours now, her sickly sweet scent enveloping Leah and Jacob's house before heading to the woods in their backyard. Her scent so close to home had rattled the _alpha_ cage within Jacob and poor Sam now lay battered in Emily's arms at their house. The rightful pack leader now stood behind me in my wake, tremors rocking his wolf form and Embry suffering at his paws.

I had heard Embry's plea to get out of this place to Seth, and unfortunately, so did Jacob. Embry and I were on patrol, the shifts doubling in partnership now since the recent fight that had both sides injured severely. We weren't too far from Jacob's house when we'd discovered the fresh scent on a leaf. It was strange that only that single leaf had her smell, no blades of grass, no twigs or the bark of the trees reeked of her. Only a single leaf.

Embry wouldn't have questioned the leaf if it hadn't been so green, he would've brushed it off as one of us carrying it when we'd returned home but it was so unusual and too far into our land to let it pass. I watched as he clawed his way up a tree after the pair of us tried to figure out where the hell it came from; it was also enough to distract us of Jacob's phasing to his wolf form.

I don't know what he saw but I was on my back, yelping in pain when I felt his teeth sink into my leg, Embry in the tree, ringing our friend in his human form on his mobile. I remember Jacob bolting to his house when he realised Embry was talking to Seth that I didn't even have time to wonder where the fuck Embry pulled out a phone considering we were on patrol.

That was nearly six hours ago; the pack had been trailing up and down what small scent Bella had left behind to no avail. Why would my doing of the same thing make a difference?

_**If you have an issue with this Quil, maybe you should fuck off too!**_ Jacob barked angrily, making me _nearly_ stumble as I ran to the trail that was probably overwhelmed by the packs' scent that it was most likely nonexistent. Claire was the only thing that sprung to my head, the thought of separating from her making my heart quench painfully and _fully _fall, flat on my chest and my head hitting a tree.

_Quil, you alright bro?_ Embry's weak thought entered my brain as I stood and shook my head, Claire still heavy in my head.

_Yeah br –_

_**What the hell are you standing there for Quil! Get going!**_ Of coarse I picked myself up and ran, my legs leading me as my wolf obeyed. Mentally, I was torn; run back to Claire and keep her safe or fill my duty in the pack? The mere mention of Jacob even _thinking _that I could be banished from the pack, from this land was terrifying, especially if Claire wasn't with me. My own survival would be limited if I hadn't gone crazy and attacked Jacob for putting outside the boarder in the first place.

I knew deep down though that she was safe otherwise there would be no questioning. The threat of a vampire on our land had strong circumstances that usually resulted in all the imprints and our children at Sam's house with two members of the pack, circling the property repetitively and old Emily cooking up a feast, a convincing front that everything was going to be ok.

Jacob's house came into view and so did Brady, his fur somewhat mangled and covered in leaves. _What's up Brady?_

I could hear Jacob in the back of my mind tsking, his patience wearing thin and cursing me for being so disrespectful to his leadership. I once held the utmost respect for my old friend but his head up his ass could drive even the most calmest and patient person insane, and with the recent turn of events, picking between him and Seth wasn't a difficult choice.

_**Not much man. No changes to report.**_ Obviously aware of Jacob, I nod before picking up my pace. I find the aroma where the scent is smothered with the packs' odour, my earlier thoughts very near correct because Bella's sickly sweet smell was near diminished. With a roll of the eyes, I followed it to where I past Paul and Collin, both with similar thoughts of returning home because this was a waste of time. With a nod to each, I follow on, Leah's smell heavy.

I find her in the tree where the scent seemed to be the last; we all knew that she was travelling by the trees. The air she would've jumped through lacked her smell now and had since we first found this path so this was our dead end… that and the treaty line was only a few more kilometres from her.

**Jacob, baby… what more can we do? The scent has gone. ** Leah's thoughts filtered through my brain and I suppressed the mental cheer of her request. Jacob, though the alpha, couldn't deny his imprint because they came first; in every situation, no matter what. Paul and Collin however, weren't as successful in their hiding of happiness, both agreeing completely and complaining of their starvation and imprint in Paul's case. Hell, Jared and Bobby who were with the imprints at Sam and Leah's even fell to the ground in exhaustion causing Kim to fly down the steps, her face marred in fear and worry at her husband's sudden fall.

Jacob sighed, his thoughts softening as he realised that only 4 out of the 11 our pack members hadn't imprinted yet therefore felt guilty for denying the rest of our existence. Collin, Bobby and Brady immediately vanished from our thoughts when the ok was given to rest, their hunger getting the best of them… well in Bobby's case, to reassure Kim that Jared was ok but really tired.

With a happy sigh, I bolted to Sam's house, desperate to feel Claire in my arms and kiss her pretty face.

_Did not need that image dude! She's like a sister to me!_ Embry quipped as he to moved, though more slowly towards Sam's house.

_Embry, if you saw her as a sister and not as a fucking maid, then I would restrain myself!_

_I don't see her as a maid!_

I didn't bother showering his mind of her doing dirty shit for him, Paul did surprisingly, his voice narrating the events as he followed behind me. I laughed as I picked up my pace, the sheer images of her exciting me more and fuelling my anxiousness to have her in my arms.

Leaping over a stream and dogging a few trees, there she stood, her expression relieved yet concerned, her eyes darting from tree to tree around Sam's house. She seemed to out glow the other imprintees' that stood to her side, their expressions similar, especially Rachel's since she was very much aware of how Paul was. I quickly phased behind a shrub and untied my shorts from my leg before putting them on.

"Claire!" I whispered happily even though she was on the porch, her body turned away from me as she scanned the tree line. Her eyes flew back to my direction has if she heard me, a smile twisting her lips before she jumped off the porch and ran straight to me, Rachel in pursuit as I heard Paul step out behind me.

"Quil!" She murmured as she threw herself into my awaiting arms. I hated that I could smell the tears before they even came, seeing her cry made it too painful to bare.

This had only happened a handful of times since my first phase and imprinting on the wonderful woman in my arms, a vampire daring to cross the boundaries I mean. It always meant that our pack was in danger, that there was a chance that one of us wouldn't ever return. Though the imprintees' didn't feel the power of the imprint like the pack does, we were still perfect to their eyes, filled them completely because our souls had met and became one; they wouldn't die like we would but feel hollow until their last breath.

"I was so worried!" Claire cried into my shoulder, her body rocking slightly with sobs as her arms struggled to wrap around my waist.

I had promised that I wouldn't phase as soon as the Cullens had move on, I had said that my wolf days were going to end. That, of coarse sent my wolf into a rage and I struggled, after 20 old years of mastering it, to phase back into my human form. Apart from Seth and Sam, I was the next calmest of them all.

"I know baby… maybe with these recent events, they may move on faster…" I whisper, my hand rising to her head to run my fingers through her hair.

"Is he ok?" It was a few minutes later that she asked the question about Seth, her voice calmer but slightly hoarse.

"We don't know Claire. We couldn't find them." I whispered. "I really hope they've run away and won't return… she'll be dead before she could even sense us and he'll… he'll –" my voice choked at the realisation. They were imprinted, I knew this for a fact even though only one other pack member believed me. I couldn't help it, the thought of losing ones' imprint was heart wrenching and because we all were connected mentally, we all felt it.

"Sshhh." She whispered soothingly even though her voice cracked again. "He's a smart man… he'll figure something out."

_Would he?_ I nodded even though I didn't think he would be ok and lead her into the house. I knew that in the first month of the imprint occurring, Claire was the only thing that was coherent in my head, nothing made sense or flowed, it was messy and jumbled. Yeah sure, I know I imprinted on Claire when she was only two but she was my baby sister back then, the apple of my eye but she was still constantly on my mind.

Jasper's P.O.V (Please note the following: _italics like this mean he is thinking or in speech over the phone, assuming the "" are in place_. _**Bold italics is Jasper's Demon's thoughts**_.)

_Finally back in its cage!_

I hated that Rosalie and Bella were the only two that knew how to rattle my demon so much that he was clawing at my cage, shaking the lock and denting the floors. I was terrified what my demon did to me, made me turn to the real me… and it usually took its revenge on what woke it; no one had survived once it was released. I hated that Bella had become so selfish and disrespectful, something only Garrett used to be. I warned her never to travel with him because he was a human drinking nomad who was too spontaneous for her, too persistent, persuasive and down right rude when he felt like it; I was glad their travels ended just over a decade ago when they came across his mate Kate Denali. _**He'll be next on our list, Major.**_

I growled in annoyance as I sank down on my bed, my own emotions driving me crazy and depriving me of gaining any control. I felt like a newborn all over again. Running a hand through my hair and ruffling it, I brought my phone from its pocket and dialled her number again, receiving the same treatment as before: going straight to voice mail. _**Ah, the good ol' days… those days were when no one fucked with us, no one disrespected. It was just us Major… we were the God of War!**_

I hissed into the message bank before hanging up for the 49th time and threw the phone on the bed beside me; I was somewhat surprised that the message was allowed, I thought I would've filled it up by now. _**Pussy**_

"Fuckin' Bella!" I growled into the sheets, the last conver- argument repeating itself in my head.

_"Leave me alone Jasper. I don't want anything to do with you so move!"_ So deadly, so scary she spoke… so unlike my Bella. He had made her hate me, made her disobey. _** Fucking nasty pup! I'll pluck every single piece of fur from his fucking body before snapping every bone! His death will be on her hands… his blood on her palms, fingers and nails. She'll never survive the pack when I toss her in there to teach her a lesson… even if they take her life to make her learn.**_

_"Bella, I don't want you goin' near the dog. Please,"_ I couldn't understand why she didn't see if as a threat. Not only is his god awful smell fucking potent, he is quite ugly for someone like Bella… and he definitely looked older then her, a good 7 years on her.

_"How long have I been out Jasper?"_

_"Because my mate helped with the fusin', you've only been out of 11 hours. Where you goin'?" _Why I said 'mate' instead of Rosalie was beyond me. If Rose had heard that, she would've ripped my arm from me again, hit me with it and then thrown it into the river for denying Bella her mother. _**Rosalie means nothing to me Jasper. GOD DAMN IT! HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME UP AND FIND A MATE! THE GOD OF WAR DOES NOT, EVER, HAVE A FUCKING MATE! **__**FUCKING PUSSY!**_

_"Out!"_ My finger tips grazed my shoulder, over the fresh bite mark of my already littered body to where I probed it. That action, that terrifying expression, lethal tone and black, bottomless eyes would forever be imprinted to the inside of my eyelids, never to be forgotten. She was my own creation, the exact same as me only physically different. _**Our creation Jasper, you taught her physically, I taught her everything mentally and emotionally. She is OUR mini-me.**_

"God damn it Alice! You win!" Emmett's cry of anger filled my room, his own disgust, loathing and sadness hitting me long before his words did. "I won't fucking divorce your greedy, manipulative, ungrateful ass!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Her anger rivaled his only she had the underling feeling of smugness seeping from her, something that didn't sit well with me one bit.

"Then learn how to treat me like a fucking human being! I ain't no God damn dog!" he barked as I moved to the door, a tinge of fear hitting me. I hissed quietly at that, the comment hitting too close to home.

"Well you definitely _ain't_ _no_ human either!" She replied, her voice picking up the Tennessee accent to muck him of his choice of words. I shook my head at that, her zero-maturity level the last thing any of us needed. _**Put the big brute out of his misery; decapitate and burn, decapitate and burn, decapitate and burn. Just like with Maria.**_

Once reaching the bottom of the steps, my eyes fell on Rosalie who stood next to the TV, her arms crossing her chest as she leant against the wall, her eyes black and tearful whereas her face twisted into utter hatred… one she was directing at Alice and Emmett before she swept it to me. I suppressed the shiver she made me feel and looked back over to the arguing couple, Edward at Alice's side with pride and glee practically flowing off him like a waterfall but looking at Rosalie with a confused expression. _Asshole! __**So that is Rosalie; what a beautiful Goddess. Nonetheless, she's a distraction Jasper. We must dispose of her, she will make you weak. Put your old pair on, your **__**real**__** pair and end this nonsense so we can find Isabella.**_

He glared at me before returning his attention back to my mate, a glowering look now plastered to his ugly head. _**Kill the fucking red head! KILL HIM MAJOR! Blondie is ours to destroy!**_

"You're really mature Alice!" Emmett was absolutely furious, his anger nearly knocking me on my ass as his arms flew around and venom spitting in the air, backing up his words. "I need out! I can't stand to be around you anymore!" _**Thank God.**_

Alice stiffened, her eyes widening and smugness vanishing, in fact all emotions disappeared. Edward ripped his glare aware for Rosalie and freaked at Alice's stance as Emmett took advantage of her vision overcoming her and headed for the door, ripping it off the hinges and racing through it.

"Not another fucking door!" I hissed under my breath as Edward shook Alice, his voice raising so high in fear that the _thud_ to my left and happiness filling me was almost too good to be true in this situation. I glanced over at Rose, slightly scared to see that horrible scowl directed at me but relieved to see it was her that was happy and doubled over laughing at Edward. I however, ate up his negative emotions for once instead of hovering to Rosalie's happier ones, the fear feeding my demon's waiting mouth; I could practically feel his teeth chewing down greedily on it._** Damn straight Major. This shit is good!**_

I sighed, their emotions absorbed with mine and making me clench my fists and try to take control of the atmosphere. Though she was calming from her giddiness, Rosalie's underlying anger and bitterness was strong and only added to mine, again feeding my vampire and weirdly form some sort of strategy in my head. _**If you weren't sulking in self pity and waiting for that stupid thing you call a mate, you wouldn't have waited! You'd be half way through you torture session and schooling Isabella's emotions so that she felt happy about her 'mate' suffering! Fucking pussy that you've turn into Major!**_

I'd left it too late to run after Bella. I shouldn't have let her out of my eyesight, should have followed her. When I had given pursuit, her scent was over the border and leaving me twitching to hit Emmett who had come with me and mentally punch myself for being too scared to cross the fucking treaty line. _**That's right Major, you've turned into a weak bitch, putting your family before your own needs.**_

I sighed again as I tried to think of a plan, attempted to calm the whole room down to get my head in the game and struggled to keep my beast from breaking lose; seemed to be even more desperate now that it had fed on these feelings. I shook my head and raced back to my room and grabbed my phone. It had been too long since I'd seen my old friends, too long to ask a favour anyways. I shrugged because I knew they would do anything for me, anything for Rose or Bella.

"_Major, you fucker!"_ I would've smiled and retorted just as cheekily if his usual greeting wasn't so judgmental… like he was really call me a 'fucker'. _**Your Captain should never cross that line Major. He honestly thinks he has anything on us?**_

"Peter, ol' buddy. What's goin' on?" I reply after coming to the conclusion that it only was because far too long since I'd seen and spoken to him or Charlotte.

"_Don 'buddy, ol' pal' me! We just got off the phone wiv Bells!" _

I couldn't help it, a snarl exited my mouth and into the mouth piece even though I felt relief that I now knew she was ok. _**Now where is she? What have y'all planned? I bet there meeting Major.**_ I felt my cage stop shaking as a feeling of calm surrounded me; the usual effects of my demon finally being free. _**It's about God damn time!**_

"_Don't YOU DARE growl at the mention of her name!" _I recognised the new voice as Charlotte's, her normally cheerful, beautiful bell like voice wrapped tightly in venom. _"It ain't gonna matter if her mate is a fuckin' frog! You damn well bloody fuckin' support like a father would! You selfish son of a bit –"_ _"Char!"_

I was slightly relieved Peter interfered; Char was just as scary has my blonde headed mate. I don't think I could handle – no one could handle those two together, the world would be at there every whim.

I glanced over at Rosalie and as reading my thoughts, she smirked and raised an eyebrow, daring me to defend myself.

"I really ain't gonna give a flyin' fuck if she found her mate in a frog! At least she'd stay the fuck away from 'em!" The fond memory I got of Bella's reaction to any type of frog had my knees near buckling and my stomach tightening in what I'd imagine the humans would say is stitches, she was absolutely petrified of the slimy things, something that intensified as a vampire. _**It ain't the time for reminiscing Major. We have business to take care of!**_

Rosalie snarled to my left before reaching for the phone. I shook my head and glared at her, her attitude getting beyond fucking stupid when she should be with me on this. Bella mating to a fucking shape shifting mutt was completely unacceptable!

"_You stay away from them Jasper!" _Peter's demand brought back the painful memories of our newborn years, the days when he was the Captain and I was the God of War; if he wanted to play that way then fine. I was the fucking creator of that voice, the God damn ring leader of putting beings in their place. I could practically feel my true self swimming within me before sinking into my bones, taking control of every muscle, every limp, movement and thought. _**That's it Major, allow me to reacquaint you with your real self; Major, the God of War has finally returned.**_

I barely noticed the blond headed vampire step away from me, all anger and smugness gone as small waves of fear rolled off her. _**Good Major, now finish her, she's only a distraction!**_

This is who I am. I rolled my shoulders back and smiled at her causing her to flee to the wall as once occupied, a small gasp slipping out as her eyes watered. _**Weak!**_

"Now you listen to me Peter!" I growled, my voice dropping and roping authority with ever millisecond. I noticed the pixie like vampire had scurried to a corner, her tiny body shrinking and giving off a large amount of fear as she clung tightly to the red head's hand. _**Pathetic!**_"Bella is mine and she has stepped over the fuckin' line!" I continued in my normal menacing voice. "If she comes to you, ya better fuckin' pick up the phone an' holler at me!"

"_It's really him…"_ I heard the girl my Captain calls mate whimper. _**Another fuckin' problem! Need to get rid a the two blonde bitches if we want this to go smootha… maybe I should capture her and hold her hostage so that the Captain can come to his senses.**_

"Damn straight Darlin'! Now will y'all be doin' as I say or do I have to fuckin' drill that shit to ya head?"

Nothing angered me more then hearing a dial tone, the noise frustrating my sensitive ears and declaring such finality that it drove me crazy. I snarled at it before crushing it with my fingers to my palms, my emotions flowing within me as I tried to form a plan. The last time I had spoken to Peter or Charlotte, they were living on the outskirts or Baton Rouge, Louisiana and that was nearly 40 years ago; if anything, they would be returning there.

"Jasper?" I ignored the voice that tried to distract me from my thoughts, my mind racing as I tried to map out their previous locations to see if there was any type of pattern. I couldn't handle anything of mine to be taken from me and Bella was someone that had my venom running through her body, she was mine.

"She's a person Jasper! You have no such claim ov –" I pressed the vampire to the wall, hand gripping his throat roughly as I glared at him.

"The name is Major!" I snarled, hand twitching to rip him apart. "Bella is my creation!" I continue to seethe, venom splattering his face as I tightened my hold on this young vampire. "How dare you!"

He squirmed beneath my hold, his hands wrapping around my wrist and fingers, trying to tug them away desperately. Fear was rolling off him and he was suddenly uncomfortable, his mouth gaping as he struggled to breath in air. The black paired vampire beside him was gasping, whimpers continuing to leave her as she kept raising her hand to help before withdrawing it to her.

"Jasper!" I tilted my head slightly, my anger building faster as my thoughts were again interrupted by the blonde headed vampire behind us, the one I couldn't see. With that realisation, I spun on my heel, dragging the mind reader with me so that I was holding him in the air.

I glared at her and dug my nails into the orange haired vampire causing him to cry out as his granite like skin caved beneath me. "Major darlin'. That's my name. Now the fuck do ya want?" I barked

"Let Edward go… this isn't you…" Her voice was soft and her eyes were black and watery. She looked so familiar, so illegally beautiful that I so badly wanted to touch her, to believe that she was real; she looked like an angel. "It's me, Rosalie… your… your mate…" she was trembling as a sob exited her mouth, her body posture submissive and vulnerable… but she hesitated. _Was she regrettin' acceptin' me as a mate?_ _**You don't need her Major.**_

With the mind reader still in my hold and the pixie vampire behind me, fear so evident that I would've thought she was going to pass out, that I knew she wasn't about to move, I closed my eyes. Sucking in a breath so deep as I tried to believe this Rosalie and her declaration. I _did_ feel extremely protective of her, feel my dead heart beat when she was close and feel the warmth she spread through me even though I was practically ice; she had to mean something to me. _A mate would never make me question my demon…_

_**Jasper knows she's your mate Major, but you ain't exactly him right now are ya? You're the God of War so pull your head outta ya ass and rip this piece a shit to shreds. Isabella's getting' further away!**_

That was all I needed, a pep-talk to myself to put me back on track. I snarled at Rosalie, daring her to say one more pathetic word before turning back to this Edward vampire and twisting my other hand to his shoulder, ripping his head from his body and throwing the head to the other side of the living room.

The black haired vampire and Rosalie screamed in sheer panic and fear rolling off them, near crippling me. I dropped the lifeless Edward to the floor and clutched my head, trying to reign in their emotions so that I could control my own.

"Y'all better get ya emotions in check!" I ordered when I couldn't grasp their feelings; Pixie continuing to whimper, her tiny body rattling herself so much that her whole frame shook and Rosalie had fled to the other side of the house, her own sobs echoing throughout that it nearly had my dead heart aching.

_**Jasper's dead heart achin'!**_ My mind quipped. _**Now let's go get Isabella!**_

"Rosalie!" I said calmly, turning my body to the stairs. "_Darlin'?_" I taunted when I heard her breath hitch and light foot steps head towards me.

"Yes Major?" Her reply was cold even though her emotions were beyond furious and scared. _**This is exactly how she should be addressin' me! She'd make such a good soldier! Purty too!**_

I couldn't help the satisfying smile that curved my lips. "We're goin' on a little huntin' trip. I expect y'all to be in the car in 5 seconds." I directed this to Pixie too. "And get that mind readin' shit in there too! He'll be useful!"

I was in the car before them, Rosalie a second later with the redhead's head in her fingers followed two seconds later by Pixie who was holding Edward so tenderly that I growled at the affections. It simply wasn't allowed, especially in this type of situation. A mated pair was too dangerous, too violent and far too much of a pain in my ass.

"Get ya ass in the front Pixie!" I seethed, my hand moving to start up the vehicle. "Your physic abilities are needed. Rosalie, fuse him back together," I jerked a thumb behind me when Pixie was beside me. "You're pretty much useless to me right now anyways!" I sneered. I was happy that I got the reaction I expected; venom flooding her black eyes, cries, pain shooting through her, blah, blah, blah. _**Again, pathetic. I can't believe Jasper's 'mated' to someone like her.**_

"If I'm so useless, _Major_, why didn't you just leave me behind?" She was either brave, or really fucking stupid but because she had been the only one out of the three to address me correctly, sarcastic or not, I choose the former of the two… it was somewhat a decent question after all.

"Bait _darlin'_. Bella loves you."

Bella's P.O.V

_My whole life has changed_

Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete  
you are so sweet no one competes  
glad you came into my life  
you blind me with your love  
with you I have no sight

Girl you open me,  
I'm wide open and  
I'm doing thangs I never do but  
I feel so good,  
I feel so good  
why it take so long for me finding you  
this is my story and  
I'm telling you it's not fiction  
it's surely a fact without you  
right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at

I analyzed myself  
I was buck wild never thought about settling down  
but all the time I knew  
I was ready but not with all my friends around  
but girl I put you first  
now you made me help mold me turned me into a man  
I'm so responsible and I owe it all to you

God blessed me girl  
he was good to me when he sent you  
I'm so happy baby share my world  
I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love baby

_My whole life has changed_

Since you came in

_I knew back then you were that special one (you were that very, very special one)  
I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete  
you are so sweet no one competes  
glad you came into my life  
you blind me with your love  
with you I have no sight_

I watched as Seth stirred, the song by Ginuwine still fresh in my head as the small breeze from the air-conditioning caused the curtain to flutter slightly and allow a slither of sunlight to shower his face. I had tried to get up and close it firmly but he had grunted, tightened his grip and turned the other way, taking me with him and nearly sending me flying off the bed. It was pretty funny once I'd thought about it, after I'd pushed him over some so that I could squeeze back on the bed.

I placed a kiss to his chest, excited that he had _finally_ awoken after 5 hours, 29 minutes and 37, _38, 39, 40, 41…_ _don't count Bella!_ Seconds. I had been bored after my brain came to the conclusion that I know next to nothing about humans, that I didn't remember the recipes I knew so well as a human that used to make my father and brother loosen their belts and complain about eating too much. It was stupid of me that I couldn't wait a few measly hours for him to rest when I'd spent my entire vampire life in patience.

"Baby…" I whisper, bringing my hand forward and running a finger gently across his forehead and down his check whilst I continue kissing his chest.

I could feel the rumble beneath my lips and smile against it once he moans and his grip tightens on me. "Shorty…" he hums.

I smile against his broad chest again, continuing my kisses and venturing down his body slowly. The subconscious thought that this is bad, that it can't go any further then embraces and lip-locking was screaming at me to stop. It was wrong to lead him on when we couldn't go any further until we had somewhat sorted this major issue out. But I couldn't stop; I was crazy about this man beneath me, in love with my mate and wanted nothing more then to see my mark on him.

"Morning Shorty…" he moaned softly as I kissed just below is abs, his erection brushing against my neck as I made way for it.

"Hey baby… it's about time you woke." I replied teasingly, making my way back up his body so that I could place a kiss to his lips. "How're you feeling today?" Due to our escaping yesterday, my roughness when running and the nights' activities, I had notice swelling and tinge of bruising to his skin on his ribs whilst he was sleeping. I didn't notice it before but his skin was no longer yellowish or puffy so my earlier thoughts of medication may not be necessary.

"Awesome! Best wake up call ever!" He said with a grin and eyelids squeezed closed, almost willing me to continue.

I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "No, I meant physically."

One eye peaked open, gazing into mine before he tightened his hold and flipped us over so that I lay beneath him and he hovered over me. "Healthy as a horse but extremely, severely frustrated." He declared before leaning down to kiss my neck, his hard cock grinding against my core that was soaked wet already just to tell me how _severely frustrated_ he was.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the effects he had on me but also willing up the strength to stop anything from going further. It took everything within to me to not melt at his touch, to not run my fingers through his silky hair or cup his arms as he lapped lower at my chest; it took everything to not give into my natural instincts and seal our matage. Barely grazing my right breast, I weakly pulled on his shoulders. "Seth…" I whispered, at lost for words because of the guilt and sadness filling me, my own frustrations not far off.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck, a hot sigh breezing against my neck. "I know… I'm sorry,"

I shook my head, my chin bumping into his head. "No… it's my fault."

"It's not Shorty." He whispered before placing a soft kiss to my neck then lifting himself off me so that the was resting on the palms of his hands and looking down at me.

"It is… if my venom wasn't so life threatening to you –"

"It's my fault." He said with finality.

Several moments later, Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed _naked_, a glare fixating his handsome face and directed at me. Me, I stood with my hands on my hips also _naked_, my own scowl thrown at him. "We'll agree to disagree then!" I growled, his stubbornness the strength of a brick wall and the size of Texas and eyes burning with fire.

Sucking in a breath, he closed his eyes and stood, his face expressionless now but eyes conflicted. "Ok, I'm sorry for arguing."

I felt my eyes squint and my own anger flare higher. I mean, I should've just shut my mouth because he really did look sorry for fighting and said my apologies too but my own stubbornness and the ignorance that comes naturally with vampires wouldn't have that. "You should be Seth. Why can't you just understand that it's my fault? Why can't you get that my fucking venom is probably the biggest barrier of us really being a mated pair?" I turn on my heel and gathered the shopping bags with our clothes in it and ruffled through them, looking for my underwear, jeans and long sleeve t-shirt.

"I'm trying to be sincere here Bella, trying to make this better!" Seth's voice sounded outraged and I was somewhat glad that it felt like whiplash to my heart, I did deserve it.

I sigh and gather the clothes together before looking towards the window. "I know… I'm sorry too." I barely say above a whisper, moving towards the window to see what the sky was look.

"So you're just going to ignore me? That's really fucking mature Bella." I spun around and stared at him, not even making it to the window.

"Excuse me? I just apologised!" I match his tone.

He scoffed before saying "I didn't hear you!" His glare now back in place before he spun on his heel and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought your sensitive hearing was as good as mine!" I yell behind him with his only response being the sound of a shower curtain rufflling.

I roll my eyes before the stinging strikes again. My eyes fill with venom as I place the clothes on the table before sliding my boy shorts and matching bra on; tears the result of our very first argument. _How cliché!_ Nonetheless, it still hurt. I sighed and moved the hair out of my face, angry at myself and ridiculously thinking of ways to make it up to Seth when I'd already come to terms with the fact that I didn't know him as well as I would've liked. Bending over once the jeans were in my hands, I slide them on, put the button through the hole and zip the jeans up before moving to the black skin tight shirt. _Could I be anymore selfish? And who the fuck argues whilst butt naked? And quit making this about you Bella!_

"Shorty?" I resisted the need to strip down again and run to him, jumping in the shower that he now had running and dropping down to my knees and apologising. _Again, that's just foolish Bella._ Instead, I walk to the bathroom and push open the door, trying to mask the agony caused by the stupid, ludicrous argument and stand before him. I was slightly relieved that I didn't have to fight hard to hide it; in fact, I didn't have to bother at all because the only thing that was pure agony was I _couldn't_ jump my mate standing before me, heated shower running with steam surrounding us and misting up the mirror. _It's torturous that I have to look at his face when all __**that**__ needs attention!_ I scolded myself for letting the thought venture before stopping it, knowing it was partly true that his muscular arms hung aside him, his pecs looking tense and bulging and highlighting his darker nipples that stood pebbled; his ripped belly was firm, eight abs defined and unevenly rectangled, portrayed perfectly by his solid outer/side abs. Unfortunately, I couldn't look any further, the small stupid white towel hung low on his body, the remainder of his 'V' dipping and hiding behind it. _Who the fuck invented towels?_

Not in control of myself, I sighed happily, panties soaking and fire continuously soaring through me, going straight to my crotch. I felt my own nipples stand high as he took a step, the size of his legs too big for the small towel to accommodate his movements causing it to flutter open, a huge slit created. It didn't exactly help that his cock was nearly bouncing through the fluffy material.

He stopped moving then, his breathing heavy as he looked my up and down. "If I wasn't so shitty with you and had the obvious death wish for one of us over our heads, I'd have you against that wall, fucking you so hard you'll only ever want me angry!" I knew he wasn't angry, even though his face was twisted that way. His eyes and voice gave away his lustful feelings, gave away that he really was struggling to stay were he was and not fuck me senseless.

My breathing hitched and I willed my eyes to close because I was struggling to stay still too. His voice alone, all God damn husky and breathless, had widened the flood gates between my legs so I wouldn't have been surprised if my jeans' crotch would be as soaking as my panties. All anger and guilt left me, replaced by such lust that I felt like a bitch on heat, knees buckling and turning to jello. I wanted nothing more then him to have me on the wall, would even go all submissive on him and beg for him to drive into my pussy so fucking hard that his balls were smacking my ass, even though that that wasn't my thing.

I don't know how but I became impossibly wetter at the image of our skin slapping together, the sound making my eyes want to roll back to my head and shove a finger down my panties and massage my throbbing clit. I pretended that he held my hands above my head, his head bending to my tit and pulling it to his mouth as my legs cling to his waist tighter, his other hand gripping my ass as he grunts into my skin. I could just see my pussy devour his dick so easily - what with how wet he makes me - and hit my spongy G-spot without any guidance… somehow I knew he would know exactly where it is. I bet I wouldn't take long before my walls would clench around him, hands freeing themselves from his hold only to drag my nails down his muscled back and hair; I would be in such ecstasy.

"What'd… what'd –" I couldn't speak; he had knocked me breathless. I needed to though because my imagination was really testing its limits, forming scenarios of him bending me over the vanity and forcing my hands on the wall before slamming into me, causing my tits to bounce so much that they nearly hit my face and my voice to produce noises that I didn't even know could be made… of coarse Seth would fuck me so hard and quick that the smacking of our skin alone would send me over the edge. Or maybe I would simply push him to the tiled floor and jump on his penis, grinding down on him so that my cunt would drip on his legs and my walls would squeeze tightly around his cock. Hell, even if he ripped my clothes off right now and pushed me to the wall, sliding his thick, long fingers into me whilst his tongue danced with mine was good enough.

"You smell so good Shorty! So devilishly yummy…" he whispered, pulling me from my heavenly thoughts and preventing the orgasm from building any further within me.

"Seth," I'm still breathless, the air around us so thick that I'm curious to how he is still breathing even though my imagination made it seem ragged. Finally able to close my eyes, at last able to tear my eyes away from his God like body, I try to rid myself of my sexual juices and extremely vivid images… well movies. "What'd you call me in here for?" I mentally hit myself for still being ridiculously flustered.

He shrugged his massive shoulders before smirking at me. He dropped his towel to the floor, his erection no longer hidden or straining beneath it and spun on his heels, his tight ass muscles clenching as he moved to the shower. Any coherent thought created, any scenario I'd managed to hide away in my brain and all floods to the lower region I'd blocked where shattered, leaving me winded, horny and extremely frustrated.

I couldn't believe that we'd had a fucking fight and he had just left me like this, gaping like a fucking fish. "Tease!" I growled out before fleeing from the room, stripping out of my jeans and boy shirts before flinging myself at the bed. I didn't care that my lover, my mate was in the other room; my fingers immediately headed down south, spread my folds and slid too easily into my cunt.

I couldn't help but to moan, _finally_ finding friction. I squeeze my clad covered breast as my thumb found my clit, rubbing it as I fingered myself.

I couldn't believe I had gone back to masturbation, something I hadn't done in a couple of decades… but fuck did it feel good!

And then I heard it; that beautiful, erotic noise that made me scream his name when I was dreaming of him fucking me in the bathroom; skin smacking again skin. I didn't stop my movements, instead tried to match his quick pace of _up, down, up, down_ only it was _in, out, in, out_ for me and fuck did it feel amazing. I listened as his breathing quickened, the shower no longer drowning him out because he was getting closer… hell, I was getting closer.

Hand now free of my tit, I fisted it into the sheet surrounding me, my orgasm making me cry 'Seth' so loud that I swear the rooms down the hall would've heard me. His loud grunt was his signal that he hand finished jerking off, a somewhat satisfied sigh filling my ears. I didn't know how to feel about that; angry that I hadn't been the one to bring him to his orgasm or relieved that maybe some of the sexual tension between us had dissolved.

Getting up and walking to the small kitchen, I rinsed my hand free of my cum and headed back to the bags of shopping I'd done and pulled out my last pair of jeans before pulling on my black Ugg boots. _Commando it is._ Once both feet were placed back on the ground, Seth decided to return, his slightly damp feet slapping against the vinyl against he moved towards me. _Yeah, sexual tension dissolved my ass!_ Again, I was knocked breathless as he stood before me with his small towel, droplets of water glistering off his dark skin that I wanted desperately to lick them off even though I would have an urge to throw it all back up.

I wasn't going there again even when my clit, freshly rubbed mind you, throbbed painfully against my jeans. I ripped my eyes away from his chest making them ache and my hands twitch to touch where I couldn't see; touching was far more better then staring.

Seth's joyous eyes met mine, a grin curving his full lips as he placed a hand to my cheek. I loved it when he touched me, the heat of his skin thawing me and sending continuous waves of positive emotions through me as well as my brain processing absolutely nothing but the feel of his contact. I couldn't help but to close my eyes, my own smile forming as I cupped his hand with mine, the roughness of his making him seem less perfect and more real.

"Before you say anything sexual, I'm down to my jeans… you know what, just to be safe, don't say a word… you voice just screams sex!" I whisper, my eyes leaving his in embarrassment for just admitting such a thing.

"Commando Shorty?" he whispered, voice straining to remain casual and eyes again becoming heavy with want. "If fighting always leads to hearing you scream my name, then I will gladly argue about me being at fault when it's yours." I balked at his comment, my shame amplifying tenfold as I turned my head away. I think my heart would've failed me if it still beat.

His laughed before placing a kiss to my forehead.

"I need to call Peter and Char. We need to see them." I murmured, my breathless voice making me keep my head down and sucking at changing the subject.

"Who are they?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as I turned to the hotel phone.

"A mated pair that are living in Arizona I think. Apart from Garrett, they would be our best option to help us. They know the 'Major' better then even Rosalie and I." I whispered the last part, the fact sending a shiver down my spine even though Seth's touch still left me high on endorphins. 'Major' mode was something neither of us liked and we fled from him; stupid decision on our part really because it only agitated him more, his possessive nature causing too much destruction in his wake to find us.

"Bella?" Seth murmured beside, his body enveloping me as he stood inches behind me. I fought to keep from sighing and letting my eyes roll back, his presence alone making me feel like the only girl in the world. "Do you really trust them? How do you know them?"

"I would trust them with our lives Seth, they playing a huge factor in my life and are extremely close to Jasper. He met them when he was in the newborn wars in the South… Peter was his second in command." The memory of meeting Peter and Charlotte for the first time managed to slither to the forefront of my head, both of there scars making me wary but something I had grown used to because of my creator; combined, they had absolutely nothing on the amount of bites Jasper had. I remember Char walking towards me quickly, eagerly, a huge smile on her angelic face and blonde hair breezing with the wind she'd created from her movement.

"_We've heard so much about you Bella!"_ She'd declared, her voice so smooth and silky that it wrapped around me like a blanket.

"_And I, you Charlotte. Jasper has told me so much about you two as well."_ I remember looking over her small frame at Peter. _"What you two did was so brave and I want to thank you for giving Jasper an opportunity at a second chance."_

I remember all of them tearing up with Charlotte and Rosalie gasping and Jasper pulling me to him, a fatherly hug engulfing me with such warmth, pride and unconditional love.

"Bella?" Seth whispered, pulling me back from my thoughts with a hand resting on my hip.

I ignored the feelings he set within me, the fire as I turned towards him. "I don't expect them to take us in or to travel with us… they just deserve to know that I've finally found my mate, found my rock." I smile at him, allowing a sliver of his passion to swim freely within me.

"If you're sure Shorty; I trust you." He places another kiss to my forehead and just like that, any earlier thoughts of the fight, any lingering emotions of it were gone, erased from me completely.

I hear him ruffle through the bags as I sit on the bed, quickly reading through the instructions to make outside calls whilst trying to contain my heavenly state. Doing as instructed, I quickly dialled Peter's phone, his number known to me like back of my hand.

"_Hello?"_ Excitement filled me, the sound of her masculine, honey-like voice oozing through the phone.

"Peter, it's Bella." I whisper-yell. "I've missed you!"

"_Bella, darlin'! Where you callin' from? Why ain't ya ringin' from your phone? Is everything ok?"_ I chuckled as a response, his heavy Texan accent wrapped tightly in panic. _"Is that Bella? What's goin' Peter? What's happened?"_ I could hear Char moving towards the phone, her southern voice not as heavy with the accent Peter contained.

"I'm good Petey and Char. I've got some important news and need to see you both immediately." I say as calmly as possible even though a tad of urgency slipped into my voice.

"_What's goin' on Bella?"_ Peter's voice was filled with concern.

"I'd rather talk to both of you in person because it's not something you're going to take –" Char interrupted me.

"_Just tell us Isabella!"_ I cringed at hearing my full name, God I hated it. I felt the bed sink so I glanced beside me, Seth sitting there with a look of nothingness and bare-chested.

I reach for his hand with my free one and give him a reassuring smile. "I've found my mate." I say looking into his eyes.

Silence filled the other end of the phone as Seth's eyes filled with love, a gentle squeeze to my hand before he turned me so that my back was to his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. A touch of his hand and only his hand I could handle but half his body pressed to mine? Hell no. Such passionate emotions exploded within me; my heart beating rapidly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, head going completely blank and where ever our skin met was tingling. His high he made was going to be the death of me.

"_Emmett finally gave into you?"_ It was Char who asked the question, her voice full of curiosity and worry.

Seth held me tighter as he growled before lowering his head to my neck and kissing it tenderly. "No Char. I will tell you the whole story upon seeing both of you but my mate isn't anything you're going to guess."

"_What ya meanin' Bella? Ain't he a vampire? If that's the case, since when did humans start growlin'? Does he know whose fuckin' tree he's barkin' up?"_ Peter snapped. I could just imagine his face twisting into one of defensive and getting ready to be his snarky, tempered self.

"Peter," I tried to hide my smile but my voice sounded too giddy to calm him. "Peter, this is important. His name is Seth and he's… he's differ –"

"You trust them don't you?" Seth whispered to me, cutting me off.

"_Was that him? He doesn't sound like a vampire…" _Char mumbled into the phone.

"Seth is a werewolf, well shape-shifter." I answer, my eyes meeting Seth's brown eyes so that I could express the loyalty I held in them.

"_Crazy vampire say what? A dog? Really Bella?"_ Char was the first to react, her voice in too much shock to pull off the humour of her response.

"Please don't call him that Char, Seth is my mate and yes, he takes the form a horse-size wolf… I'm going to give you a basis run down of our fucked up situation and I'm going to insist you two don't breath a word, curse or any kind of noise, including growling, grunting, whistling or humming, especially you Peter!" Any serious conversation between the three of us normally ended with us laughing or arguing so what I said needed to be. This conversation that I was apart to begin could very well be disastrous, either on our relationship or their relationship with Jasper… could I really do this?

"_Bella, what's goin' on darlin'? you've really got us worried."_ Peter's voice was gentle and I was grateful for that.

"Jasper doesn't approve and has basically declared war between the Quilettes' and the Cullens. Peter, I don't think he far off from the 'Major' mode and I'm really worried for Rosalie." I begin, my voice breathless as the memories replayed themselves. "Peter, the bond between Seth and I, it's absurd he doesn't _feel_ it… Seth's imprinted on me and I see him as my mate, I –"

"_What is 'imprinted'?"_ Char questioned. I let her interruption slide, her query decent and pretty necessary to the story.

"It's when we find our soul mate." Seth answered before I could. "It's the most powerful feeling a werewolf can experience." At this, he raised his hand an tilted my head so that I was looking directly into his eyes; I was now under his spell. "You just look into there eyes and then the world shifts, it's like tunnel vision takes over and she's all that matters. It's like seeing the sun after being blind all your life. You hold me to this world Bella. You anchor me, give me the air to breath, will to eat, power to move; reason to live. Without you Shorty, I would die."

"_Wow!"_ I barely heard Char's amazement because only Seth and I existed. His face was no longer blank, instead it was glowing. A radiant, contagious smile on his lips and eyes dancing with bliss.

"I love you," I whisper, my own eyes watering with happiness.

"I love you too." He says tenderly, his thumb brushing my bottom lip.

"_So it's love at first sight?"_ Peter's voice rang through, a curious and suspicious tone to it._ "We will meet Bella. I wish to meet Seth and hear this whole story."_ Peter said finally. _"Where are you?"_

"We plan on leaving Oregon shortly." Seth replied when I refused to pop the bubble Seth had created.

"_Meet us in Aurora, Colorado. Our cabin in the hills. We will leave Phoenix immediately and wait for you."_ I could hear the pair begin moving around. _"Bella, be safe. If Jasper is the 'Major', he ain't stoppin' at nothin' to get ya back. Seth, I'm suggestin' you look after Bella, her life is more important then some puppy love."_ With that said, he hung up.

I growled at the dial tone, the noise agitating me to no end because it was so fucking final. _How dare he call Seth's love for me 'Puppy Love'._

**Upon completion of this chapter, I just want to let you know that my updates may not be frequent again. I live in Australia and I'm sure some of you have heard about the huge flooding and now cyclone that's reeked havoc in Queensland. Though I don't live in that part of Australia, I do live in the neighbouring state, the NT which is where the cyclone is heading.**

**I will update as soon as possible so please accept my early apologies, and sorry for any inconvenience. I know that this story has finally just taken off… what with Jasper going all GOD OF WAR and the sexual tension between Bella and Seth…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Chels**


End file.
